Princesita Sofia (Sofia The First) - Hermanos
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Axel ha rebasado los límites y provoca que Hugo no quiera ni verle, al verse ignorado por su hermano entiende lo mal de su acción pero aún no sabe cómo ser un buen hermano mayor, sin embargo cierta princesa rubia de Encanthia se apiadara de él y le ensañara un par de cosas sobre la hermandad, ¿podrá Axel lograrlo? Y ¿qué es ese sentimiento que está naciendo entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Al príncipe Axel le gustaba burlarse del príncipe Hugo, su hermano menor, le encantaba ver la cara enojada que ponía cuando usaba algo que a este le molestaba, asustaba, irritaba o avergonzaba pero un día fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hugo, no le tomaba tanta importancia a las burlas de Axel, eran inofensivas,...hasta ahora.

Todo empezó aquel día que la clase de Axel, la misma en la que estudiaba la hermana mayor de Hildegard, la princesa Astrid, habían ido de visita para dar una charla a los futuros graduando, por lo tanto Axel y esta, eran parte de los alumnos escogidos para dicha charla, cuando vio entrar al auditorio de la Academia Real a la clase de la cual formaba parte su hermanito una idea macabra se le formó en la mente, podría usar todas las situaciones vergonzosas que sabía y verlo apenado mientras sus amigos se reían de él, luego regresar a casa juntos y como si nada hubiera pasado, que equivocado estaba.

Hugo se sentó en la misma fila en la que la princesa Sofia estaba sentada, su hermosa princesa era ahora una jovencita de 14 años, desde hace un año se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, le gustaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, adoraba todo, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, su sonrisa, su voz, todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba de ella, alguna vez se atrevió a decirle en un momento en el que su corazón tomo su voz y le dijo "eres perfecta" a lo que ella se sonrojaba bonito y se ría agradeciéndole el gesto pero a la vez le decía que ella era una humana normal como todos pero para él, ella era de otro mundo, ese que le encantaría conocer y de nuevo la escucho reír con esa misma risa afrodisíaca por la cual daría todo lo que tenía por oírla aunque sea un día completo, era unánime, Sofía le había robado el corazón, a veces se hallaba imaginando como sería si le diera un beso en los labios, varias noches se había despertado en medio de un sueño muy hermoso con ella, soñaba que la besaba y que ella le decía que lo amaba con todo su corazón pero solo era eso, un sueño, no creía que sintiera algo por él más que amistad por lo que no le decía la verdad y se preguntaba cuándo tendría el valor para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

A sus 15 años el más joven de los dos príncipes de Albuquerque seguía siendo uno de los más cotizados por las chicas de la academia, guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, amable, generoso, hábil, valiente, seguía tomando la clase de baile sobre hielo junto a Sofía, a pesar de que la Srta. Flora le había dicho que era todo un experto y que si quería podría graduarse antes de tiempo pero se negó y el hada de rojo intuyo el porqué, ya había notado la química entre Sofia y él, no le pidió explicaciones, ya eso era respuesta suficiente para ella. Mientras, Sofía estaba muy entretenida hablando con Amber.

"¡Wow!, Amber, los mejores príncipes y princesas del ala oeste de la academia real vendrán a hablarnos sobre esta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, ¿no es emocionante?" - Sofía era muy estudiosa, le encantaba leer y aprender, claro, como todo pre - adolescente no le gustaba que le den mucha tarea pero sin duda le gustaba aprender de lo que no sabía.

"Oh, Sofía, te emocionas con algo tan simple como una charla" – a Amber le encantaba ver la ilusión marcada en el rostro de su hermanita, como si recibiera un juguete nuevo. - "ya fuimos a un recorrido el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si pero aquí podemos escuchar más sobre cómo es la vida allí y como es estar dentro de las clases" - le comentó muy emocionada.

"Bueno, supongo que será como conocer un poco del terreno, ¿no?" - ambas rieron por el comentario de la rubia.

"¿Supieron?, el príncipe Axel estará entre los chicos que nos darán la charla" - les hablo emocionada la princesa Jun, que estaba sentada al lado de al frente de Amber.

"Si, es uno de los príncipes mayores más guapos de la academia real" - comentó ilusionada Maya que estaba enfrente de Sofía.

"¿Axel?" - preguntó la rubia mientras sus mejillas adquirían un sutil sonrojo.

A sus 15 años, la princesa rubia de Enchancia era una hermosa adolescente que atraía las miradas de todo hombre que la viera, aunque muchos la buscaban, solo tenía ojos para uno solo, el príncipe Axel había invadido su corazón hacía ya algunos años.

Todo había empezado en una visita al castillo de Enchancia….

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"¡Vamos Amber!, ¡bájate de ahí!, ¡te puedes lastimar!" - le pedía su mellizo James, al verla montada en uno de los manzanos del castillo._

 _"¡Cállate James!, ¡te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa que mi tiara termino atorada en el árbol y yo solo trato de recuperarla!" - decía mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar dicho objeto atrapado en una de las ramas del árbol, todo por culpa de un juego de Dazzleball que habían tenido James y Zandar, el balón se escapó y se transformó en un disco, al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba por ahí buscando manzanas con Sofía para un pie de manzanas que iban a preparar y sin poder detenerlo el disco le arrancó la tiara de un solo golpe lanzándola al lugar ya mencionado._

 _"¡Amber!, ¡james tiene razón!, ¡te puedes lastimar!"- hablo Sofía tratando de disuadirle._

 _"Su hermana es muy valiente" - comentó Zandar, que estaba asombrado, sabía que la rubia adoraba su tiara favorita pero no sabía que sería capaz de subirse a un árbol, sin escalera y con su vestido solo para recuperarla, la niña realmente era osada y testaruda._

 _"¡No!, ¡yo voy a bajarla!, puedo hacerlo - un poco más, ya casi lo alcanzaba, solo necesitaba subir un espacio más - y así lo hizo - ¡sí! - gritó victoriosa, al ya alcanzar uno de sus objetos más preciados - "ahora... ¿ah?...¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Los tacones no eran buenos amigos de los árboles, se había resbaló y terminó cayendo del árbol en picada al suelo._

 _"¡Amber!" - gritaron james y Sofía al verla caer sin control._

 _"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!..." - espero el inminente golpe contra el suelo pero este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos se encontró en los fuertes brazos de quién menos se esperaba._

 _"¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?" - allí estaba él, el príncipe Axel, en vivo y a todo color, como todo un verdadero príncipe rescatando a su princesa en apuros, alto, fuerte aunque de contextura delgada, de buen porte, guapo con sus hermosos ojos gris verdoso mirándole con preocupación._

 _Ella no respondió, solo asintió toda roja pues era como estar frente a su caballero de brillante armadura._

 _"¿Segura?, tienes que tener más cuidado princesa, no se puede subir con tacones a un árbol" - le sugirió, ya un poco bromista._

 _Asintió de nuevo pero esta vez acompañado de un tímido gracias._

 _"No hay de qué" - oh, esa sonrisa radiante que le estaba dando era tan hermosa que podría morir, la bajo con delicadeza aunque sí fuese por ella se quedaría en sus brazos por toda la eternidad._

 _"Sus majestades, príncipe Axel, su padre dice que ya tienen que regresar a su castillo" - era Violeta que lo había salido a buscar por orden del rey Roland._

 _"Gracias, bueno, nos vemos chicos" - dijo refiriéndose a James y Sofía - "Hasta luego, princesa Amber" - le dijo retirándose mientras sus hermanos le agradecían el haberla salvado._

 _Su rostro se ilumino, ¡sabía su nombre! y qué lindo se oía de sus labios, era un hecho, se había enamorado del chico._

 **** ** _Fin del Flashback_**

"Amber...Amber... ¡Amber!" - gritó su hermanita pues estaba perdida otra vez en su sueños, esto sucedía cada vez que le hablaban o mencionaban al hermano mayor de Hugo.

"¿Ah?, ¿qué sucede?" - dijo sorprendida y un poco confundida.

"Amber, dé nuevo estabas en la luna" - le hablo su amiga Hildegard quien se había sentado al lado de ella.

"¿Si?, es que...estoy...tan ilusionada con esto" - dijo riendo nerviosa como tapadera de su enamoramiento con el príncipe peli castaño rojizo.

Desde entonces había aprovechado cada encuentro que tenía con él para atraer su atención y con suerte lograr que se enamorase de ella. La mataba de los celos el ver que muchas princesas lo querían para ellas, pero si querían guerra, guerra les daría.

"Seguramente estuviste pensando otra vez en Axel" - le comentó divertida la azabache jugando con su abanico.

"¿Qué?, no, claro no"- se suponía que era un secreto, ¿era tan fácil para los demás darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?

"Niños, por favor, necesitamos de su atención" - pidió la Srta. Fauna.

"Cierto, deben prestar suma atención a lo que los jóvenes principies y princesas nos hablarán y…" - hablaba la Srta. Primavera, para ser interrumpida por la el hada de rojo.

"Luego de escucharlos podrán..."- pero el hada de azul vuelve a hablar.

"Realizar sus preguntas para…" - y la Srta. Flora vuelve a la contienda, estaba claro que esas dos volvían a una de sus discusiones de siempre.

"Poder entender un poco sobre lo que conlleva prepararse para su últimos años…" - y vuelve la Srta. Primavera pero la Srta. Fauna las detiene a tiempo.

"En la academia real, como estudiantes de etapa básica, para luego pasar a la nueva etapa que los acercara un paso más a prepararse para su futuro como líderes y monarcas de sus reinos" - intervino la Srta. Fauna para dar por terminada la discusión entre las dos hadas, ¿qué sería de ellas sin él hada de verde?, seguramente todo sería un desastre.

"Ahora sin más preámbulo comencemos con la charla, recuerden hacer silencio para que no se pierdan de nada" - puntualizó la Srta. Flora a lo que todos respondieron con un sí, sabiendo que de seguro se los preguntarían y luego el telón del escenario se abrió y entro el primer estudiante.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, en total eran 6 estudiantes los que daban la charla, hubo algunos a los que les hicieron preguntas más que todo hechas por Desmond y Zooey, aunque el peli canela hacia preguntas de hasta de lo que comían, quería asegurarse de estar preparado para todo por lo que tomaba muchas notas en su libreta.

Mientras que tras bambalinas Astrid conversaba con Axel y Rafael, otro príncipe que ya había pasado al escenario, ella sería la siguiente en salir.

"Axel, tienes esa cara de que estás tramando algo, así que dilo de una vez, ¿qué planeas?" - preguntó de forma inquisidora la princesa mayor de Freezenberg, conocía a su amigo y sabía que había algo que ocultaba.

"Descuiden, solo estén pendientes, se van divertir muchísimo" - dijo muy risueño, a lo que sus dos amigos se miraron sin comprender.

Y así pasaron la tarde, cuando le tocó el turno a Astrid, Hildegard, aprovechó para alardear sobre lo mucho que sabían su hermana y ella, de por sí ya todos querían callarla pero el hada de verde se les adelantó y le exigió que guardara silencio, por lo que está, a regañadientes, tuvo que obedecer, paso el antepenúltimo y solo faltaba Axel, tan pronto apareció, todas las chicas sonrieron y suspiraron enamoradas pero la que más estaba perdida ante la visión del joven príncipe era Amber, ¿tendría el valor para preguntarle si era cierto que Astrid era su novia?, no, eso sería delatarse a sí misma, solo le quedaba esperar que alguien preguntase por ella y rezaba por qué la respuesta fuera un no.

"Buenas tardes chicos y chicas, Srta. Flora, Srta. Fauna y Srta. Primavera" - saludo muy animado el oji gris verdoso - "como ya sabrán soy el príncipe Axel de Albuquerque y el príncipe Hugo es mi pequeño hermanito…"

Él mencionado gimió frustrado de que su hermano lo llamara de esa forma frente a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, y lo que él no sabía es que aún le faltaba por aguantar.

"No los aburriré con cosas sobre la escuela" - comentó a lo que las tres hadas, sus amigos y todo los demás presentes en la sala, incluido Hugo, lo miraron sin entender - "verán, he querido aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirles todo sobre mi hermanito, todo lo que ustedes no saben…"

Los ojos del mencionado se desorbitaron y su boca estaba tan abierta que fácilmente podría entrar una mosca, ¡no!, ¡no era posible!, Axel no podría ser capaz de eso, ¿o sí?

Muchos murmuraban y miraban al príncipe menor de Albuquerque esperando porque su hermano les dijera más, algunas de las chicas pensaban que les daría más información que les permitiese ganarse el corazón del mismo, mientras que Amber no entendía lo que pasaba, ¿qué le había pasado a su príncipe encantador?, Sofia solo observaba preocupada al peli negro.

Desde hace unos meses descubrió que estaba enamorada de él pero la verdad no creía que llegara a quererle como más que una amiga.

Sin saberlo la princesa menor de Enchancia correspondía los sentimientos del príncipe Hugo, no podría vivir sin verlo, sin que le hablara o escuchar su risa, sin que le diera esas dulces y hermosas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba, se había convertido en su fuerza, su razón de vivir, junto a su familia, le divertía ver cómo presumía sutilmente de sus habilidades, no era vanidosa pero le encantaba que él la elogiase y ¿por qué no?, lo guapo y atractivo que era pero sin duda lo que más le fascinaba de su príncipe es ese corazón bondadoso, justo, valiente y amable que le ha mostrado desde que ganaron la corona voladora , adoraba sentir ese calor y esa seguridad cuando estaba entre sus brazos, como deseaba que un día pudiera probar a que sabían aquellos labios masculinos, cada vez que practicaban baile sobre hielo se sentía feliz y en las nubes, no era celosa pero tampoco tonta, sabía que muchas estaban enamoradas de él y le molestaba pero lo que más le importaba era su felicidad, por lo que al verlo de esa forma le angustiaba lo que pudiera pasar, ¿qué es lo que haría Axel?.

"Supongo que nadie sabe que mi hermanito aún le tiene miedo a la oscuridad" - oh, Dios, estaba soltando todas las cosas más vergonzosas de él, ¿es que acaso una entidad maligna se había apoderado de Axel?, todos comenzaron a reírse ante eso y él trataba de disimular y lo peor es que se reía de su dolor - "dejó de temerle a los rayos y truenos hace solo tres años, tiene un peluche de gato negro con ojos verdes que mamá le dio desde que era un bebé y nunca duerme sin él"

La mayoría de los estudiantes en la sala no dejaban de reírse y entre los pocos que no lo hacían, estaban Amber y Sofía , quienes miraban al peli castaño rojizo como si desconocieran al chico que estaba revelando todos los secretos íntimos de su hermano menor, mientras tanto el mencionado estaba que quería que se lo tragase la tierra, ¿cómo podía su hermano hacerle esto?

"Desde niño le tiene pavor a las cucarachas y las arañas…" - y siguió y siguió hasta que llegó al último secreto que conocía de su hermano - "y se que muchas de ustedes están interesadas en él pero ya está enamorado de…"

"Gracias por su….increíble charla sobre su hermano, príncipe Axel pero creo que es mejor que termine ya" - afortunadamente la Srta. Flora, le arrebató el nuevo aparato de voz, invento de la inventora real de Enchancia, Gwen, mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de decepción y disgusto.

Muchas querían saber quién era la joven que se había ganado el corazón de uno de los príncipes más guapos de la Academia Real, especialmente Sofía, aunque no lo mostrase pero lo que más quería en este momento era hablar con él, lo más seguro era que no quería que lo vieran, de hecho fue testigo de cómo, antes las risas inminentes de todos, salió casi corriendo del auditorio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió.

Mientras que Amber miraba incrédula al joven que le había robado el corazón, ¿cómo era posible?, este no era el Axel que ella había conocido, ¿qué le había pasado a ese chico gentil y generoso?, sabía que le gustaba molestar a su hermano pero nunca lo considero capaz de esto y le dolía, le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido su amado príncipe, sin que nadie lo supiera salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, en dirección hacia el baño de chicas para poder llorar sin que nadie la escuchase, realmente sentía que le habían decepcionado.

Por otro lado Axel regresaba a la parte de atrás del teatro para encontrarse con sus amigos, todos ellos estaban riendo, todos menos Astrid quien lo veía enojada y decepcionada.

"Vaya, Axel, veo que te sientes orgulloso de tu...hazaña" - le dijo sarcásticamente pero por lo que se veía el chico estaba muy ocupada riéndose como para notarlo.

"! Por supuesto!, ¿vieron como todos se divirtieron?" - preguntó sin dejar de carcajearse.

"¡Magnifico, amigo!" - le decía Rafael mientras chocaban los 5, lo mismo que hicieron los demás a lo que la azabache negó con la cabeza.

"¿Enserio?, Axel, humillaste a tu hermano, fuiste demasiado lejos, no me extrañaría que después de esto Hugo no quiera ni verte y ustedes, ¡dejen de reírse y aplaudirle la estupidez que acaba de cometer!" - les exigió con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

"No, no te preocupes, seguro que sí estará molesto pero solo será por unos días, dos a lo sumo" - la chica suspiro incrédula de lo muy idiota que era su amigo, esperaba que fuese verdad, le parecía muy triste que dos hermanos terminen odiándose.

Afuera, Hugo corría, hasta que llegó al único lugar donde alguien podría ayudarle, a las caballerizas del plantel, justo donde estaba su yegua Electra, si, era raro pero ella era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía, no era que no pensara en su padre para esto pero como él estaba en sus deberes reales no podía atenderlo ahora, por lo que además de su padre y Sofía estaba Electra para desahogarse.

Cuando entro se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie, afortunadamente todos estaban aún en el auditorio por lo que no habría nadie hasta por lo menos una hora más, ya que después seguía la última clase y luego se podían ir a sus casas, lo que Hugo no sabía era que Sofía lo siguió, la cual decidió no hacerse ver todavía, sabía que estaba mal escuchar pero no podía evitarlo además temía que él estuviera molesto y le gritara que se fuera y lo dejara solo, en momentos como estos necesitas amigos pero hasta ella necesita, de vez en cuando, un rato a solas para poner sus pensamientos en orden por lo que lo entendía y esperaría el momento perfecto para hablarle.

Pudo ver que Hugo se sentaba en un banco en donde estaba Electra.

"No puedo creerlo, Axel le dijo a todos, ¡todos mis secretos!" -tenía mucha rabia y tristeza - "¡ahora soy el hazme reír de la escuela!".

La yegua le miro entristecida, él era un humano y su dueño pero lo quería como si fuera su hijo, sabía que Axel disfrutaba de hacerse el gracioso con su hermano pero nunca lo creyó capaz de esto, súbitamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de la jinete de su amigo Minimus y decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para que el chico dijera lo que sentía por ella, que supiera cuán importante era para él y podría ayudarlo a sobrepasar esto.

"¿Con qué cara voy a regresar allá?" - estaba molesto, se sentía impotente al no poder evitarlo - "y lo peor es que…estuvo a punto de revelar, mi más grande secreto…que amo a...Sofía"

Electra sonrió algo feliz de que por fin lo haya dicho, volvió su vista hacia dónde estaba la mencionada y la encontró como una estatua debido a la impresión.

Por su parte, Sofía, sentía como si el mundo y el tiempo se hubiesen detenido, ¿habría escuchado mal?, ¿Hugo la a amaba….a ella? Sin poder evitarlo en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de alegría, ¡la quería!, ¡la quería a ella!, estaba tan contenta que de sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas de felicidad, de saberse amada por el hombre de su vida, poso su mano en su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón, sentía que se le saldría de lo fuerte que le palpitaba. Pero ¿qué haría ahora?, no podía simplemente salir de allí pararse frente a él y decirle, yo también te amo, menos después de haberlo escuchado sin su permiso, no, este no era el momento para eso, esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran y luego le diría que ella también lo amaba pero por ahora tenía que hacerle saber que podía contar con ella.

Mientras, Electra relincho y acaricio la mejilla del chico con su hocico para demostrarle que lo había entendido y que lo comprendía, en respuesta Hugo, sonrío y la acaricio en la cabeza agradecido de contar con una amiga como ella.

"Hugo" - escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

Rápidamente se volvió para encontrar a una Sofía mirándole con la preocupación reflejada en sus preciosos ojos azules, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más aún cuando ella tomó asiento junto a él.

"Sofía...yo..."- sabía que ella no era como los demás pero le daba mucha pena que su princesa haya escuchado todos sus más vergonzosos secretos, ¿qué pensaría de él?

Cuando menos se lo espero ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuerte y a pesar de encontrarse más rojo que un tomate y con los nervios a flor de piel le correspondió, enterrando su cara entre las hebras castañas de su suave cabello, perdiéndose en el aroma a frutas que emanaba del, sin saber que Sofía estaba igual que él.

La yegua de ojos azules sonrío enternecida con aquella escena y no muy lejos pudo ver a Minimus igual por lo mismo, ambos quieren que sus dueños estén juntos y disfrutando de su amor.

Hugo y Sofía se quedaron así por un largo rato, en silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, no necesitaban decirse nada, con esto bastaba y sobraba para entender que podían contar el uno con el otro.

Mientras tanto en el baño de chicas, se encontraba una Amber totalmente desecha y es que ¿cómo te sentirías después de ver al hombre que amas actuar de esa forma?, es como despertar de un hermoso sueño para caer en una horrible pesadilla, al principio lo negó y se dijo que alguien debía de haberlo secuestrado y remplazaron con aquel hombre insensible y bruto pero no, ese era el mismo Axel y era lo que más le dolía, lo había puesto en un pedestal y de un día para otro todo se derrumbo.

Se miró en uno de los elegantes espejos y quedo asombrada con lo que vio, ella era Amber, la princesa mayor de Enchancia y la más popular de la Academia Real, no la que sus ojos estaban contemplando en ese momento, ella nunca se permitiría llorar por un hombre sea príncipe o no, tomo un poco de agua del lavamanos con sus manos y se la restregó por la cara, buscó su pañuelo y se secó con él y con un poco de retoque de maquillaje, había vuelto a estar serena aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo.

Respiro profundo y salió del lugar para lamentablemente encontrarse con el causante de su reciente pesar, pues en uno de los pasillos se encontraban Axel y Astrid, seguro esperando por sus hermanos, se notaba que la azabache, aún estaba molesta con su amigo por lo que había hecho, a pesar de que los nervios la mataban no lo demostró, no paro y siguió caminando, además para llegar a su próxima clase tenía que pasar por ahí.

Rápidamente ambos se dieron cuenta de la aparición de la joven por lo que procedieron a saludarle.

"Hola princesa Amber" - saludo cortésmente Astrid, siendo respondida por la chica de la misma manera.

"Princesa Amber" -saludo Axel pero en cambio lo único que recibió fue lo mismo que recibió su hermano la ves que corrió contra la hermana de esta y le hizo trampa, indiferencia.

Ambos quedaron asombrados aunque para la princesa mayor de Freezenberg no era una novedad, sabía por su hermanita que la princesa rubia era muy recta y gracias a que no sabía cuándo callarse había soltado el gran secreto de su joven amiga a su hermana, así es, ella ya sabía de los sentimientos que Amber tenía por el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque, no le molesto, al contrario le pareció lindo y dulce pero no sabía si él correspondía esos sentimientos.

"¿Qué le pasa?" - preguntó confundido el oji gris verdoso, mirando hacia donde se fue la rubia.

"Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?" - le reclamó Astrid, ¿acaso era tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo triste y decepcionada que seguro estaría Amber por su estupidez?

"¿Porque lo dices?" - preguntó, aún no entendía porque casi todos lo veían mal y le criticaban.

"Oh, Axel" - suspiro negando y sintiendo lástima por él, ojalá pronto se dé cuenta de su error o si no será demasiado tarde, pues perdería a sus amigos, familia y a la única chica que lo quería de verdad, tiempo después escucharon el sonido de las campanas del reloj de la escuela indicando que la jornada escolar había terminado por ese día.

"¡Astrid!" - era Hildegard llamándole - "¡vámonos!, ¡el carruaje ya está aquí!"

"¡Ya voy Hildi!, hasta luego Axel, por favor, trata de pensar en lo que hiciste" - y así, se fue detrás de su hermana.

El chico aún no comprendía así que solo se encogió de hombros y siguió esperando por Hugo, espero y espero pero el chico no aparecía, así que decidió salir a buscarlo, cuando ya estaba cerca de las caballerizas del plantel lo vio salir de estas junto a la princesa Sofia así que camino hacia ellos.

"Hay estas" - le dijo al llegar - "estuve buscándote por todas partes, hola princesa Sofía"

Tanto Hugo como Sofía lo miraron con el ceño fruncido pero como la joven era muy educada respondió al saludo pero no con gusto, por su parte el peli negro no dijo nada.

"Vamos, el carruaje ya debe de haber de llegado" - y de esa forma salió en dirección hacia la entrada y salida de la escuela esperando que él lo siguiera.

Hugo suspiro, no tenía ganas, ni ánimos de ver a su hermano pero luego sintió una mano en su hombro y al bajar su vista vio que su princesa le daba una sonrisa de aliento y aún con timidez le daba un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su rostro casi se pareciera a una cereza, igual al de ella.

"¡Hugo!, ¡¿qué esperas?!" - le gritó pero eso solo le devolvió el sentimiento de rabia y molestia, se despidió de la peli castaña y salió en la misma dirección que su hermano pero sin quitar esa mirada de disgusto.

Sofía se quedo allí viendo con pesar por donde ambos se fueron, estaba triste y preocupada por cómo serían las cosas más adelante pero sobre todo por él, al igual que Astrid esperaba que Axel se diera cuenta de su error y se disculpara con su hermano, aunque tal vez una disculpa no bastaría para enmendarlo.

Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Amber, ni a James después de lo sucedido así que camino hasta la escuela para buscarlos e ir a casa.

Mientras a las afueras de la escuela el carruaje de Albuquerque ya estaba esperando por los hijos de su rey, Axel fue el primero en subir, luego siguió Hugo, despegaron y en el camino que llevaban este no quiso mirarle, ni siquiera le había dicho algo, cuando algunas veces le preguntaba por su día en la escuela.

"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué no dices nada?" - preguntó, ¿qué le pasaba a todos hoy?

"¿Enserio no sabes?" - preguntó, mirando enojado con el rabillo del ojo y hasta un poco incrédulo de que su hermano mayor no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"No, explícamelo, eres la segunda persona que me ignora, ¿qué les pasa?" - preguntó harto de esto.

"Te diré lo que hiciste, por tu culpa, toda la escuela se ríe de mí, ¡¿cómo fuiste capaz de decirles a todos mis secretos más vergonzosos?! ¡¿que querías con eso?!" - le confrontó, era inconcebible que no se responsabilizara de sus actos.

"Vamos, sólo fue un juego, una broma, se olvidaran de eso mañana o pasado mañana" - dijo de lo más tranquilo No, no era cierto, ¿cómo podía ser que Axel no entendiera lo irresponsable y mal hermano que había sido al cometer semejante estupidez?

"¿Sabes qué?, no te quiero ver y ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra, no quiero hablarte…nunca más" -recalcó las últimas palabras, volviendo a cambiar su vista hacia el camino dejando a Axel mirándolo sin habla, Hugo jamás le había dicho esas cosas pero no, se dijo que esto sería solo un berrinche de él y al día siguiente todo se le pasaría y sería igual que siempre.

"Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas, lo haré, no te voy a hablar **nunca** **más** " - dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando al lado opuesto del camino, parecía confiado pero por dentro estaba algo inseguro, ¿podría su hermanito cumplir con su amenaza de aplicarle la ley del hielo?

Por su parte el cochero estaba un poco preocupado, conocía lo muy bromista que era el hijo mayor de su rey con su hermano, aunque por su mente jamás paso que llegaría a tanto, solo para fastidiarlo, esperaba que esto no trajera problemas la familia real y de por sí a su pueblo.

Llegaron y Hugo fue el primero en salir, no le importo esperar a que abrieran la puerta, quería alejarse lo más posible de Axel, no, para él este ya no existía.

"Príncipe Axel" - este se había quedo observando a su hermanito salir y correr a la entrada del castillo por lo que no se percató de que ya podía bajarse del carruaje.

"Si, gracias" - respondió para al fin caminar hasta su castillo, al entrar se encontró con su padre quien lo veía algo confundido.

"Axel, hola hijo, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermano?, lo salude pero no me respondió, subió corriendo las escaleras, me imagino que está en su habitación pero parecía enojado, se supone que fuiste al auditorio de la escuela, junto con tus amigos para impartir una charla sobre cómo era estudiar en la nueva etapa escolar que le tocará a Hugo el próximo año, ¿qué sucedió?" - bueno, aquí sí que no sabía qué hacer, si su padre se enteraba del espectáculo que había hecho seguro que lo castigaba de por vida, no creía que Hugo lo delatara pero seguro que alguno de los príncipes o princesas que eran hijos de los conocidos de su padre le dirían tarde o temprano, así que, ¿cuál era la diferencia si confesaba ahora o que lo supiera de boca de alguien más?, tal vez Astrid tenía razón y había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

"Papá, mejor te lo digo yo, antes de que alguien te vaya con el chisme" - contestó algo cohibido pues sabía la reacción que tendría su padre al saberlo.

"Dime" - contestó con el señor fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, algo le decía le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que le diría su primogénito.

"Bueno,..digamos que…yo hice algo…no, muy bueno, ahora que lo pienso" - procedió a responder con algo de miedo a lo que dijera su padre - "les dije a todos en la escuela, todos los secretos vergonzosos de Hugo".

"¿Cómo?, ¡Axel!, ¡¿porque le hiciste eso a tu hermano?!" - decir que el rey Garrick estaba enojado era poco, estaba furioso pero también decepcionado de su hijo mayor.

"Es que...yo..." - no sabía que respóndele a su papá, se podría decir que por fin le había caído el veinte, por fin había comprendido las consecuencias de la tontería que cometió y ahora por culpa de ello había perdido a su hermano.

"Axel, Axel" - dijo el viejo rey con sus dedos en el puente de la nariz pidiendo paciencia a Dios - "¡ven!"

"¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?" - le preguntó viendo su padre empezaba a subir las escaleras.

"¡Ahora mismo vamos a ir con Hugo y te vas a disculpar con él y el lunes lo harás frente a toda la escuela" - Axel Miró asombrado a su progenitor, ok, era cierto lo que él decía pero su hermanito le había dejado claro que no quería verlo ni hablarle aunque quizás al estar con su papá se retractaría y volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

"Si, papá" - así mismo subió siguiendo a su padre sin ser consciente de que todo el personal doméstico del palacio los estaban observando tan preocupados como lo estuvo el cochero.

Llegaron a la puerta de la gran habitación y fue el rey Garrick quien tocó, conocía lo suficiente a sus hijos como para imaginarse lo molesto que debía de estar Hugo en este momento.

"¿Quién es?" - respondió desganado y malhumorado el peli negro desde el otro lado.

"Hugo, soy tu padre, ya sé lo que pasó y créeme Axel, tendrá su castigo" - respondió Garrick viendo al mencionado de manera enojada - "de hecho, está aquí para darte una disculpa"

"¡Lo siento papá pero no me interesa, que se ahorre sus disculpas, no lo quiero ver, ni mucho menos hablarle!" - escucharon desde adentro de la habitación, se veía lo dolido que estaba - "en lo que a mí respecta **yo no tengo hermano** "

Aquellas últimas palabras de verdad tomaron por sorpresa tanto a Axel como a su padre, se sentía la tristeza en la voz del joven príncipe pero sobre todo la firmeza de no cambiar de opinión, en este momento la mente de Axel está tratando de procesar aquella oración, por fin lo había comprendido, lo que hizo estuvo mal y ahora su hermano lo desconocía y lo peor de todo es que sabía que se lo merecía.

"Creo que lo mejor es que le demos un tiempo" - dijo su padre pero la verdad es que casi no le estaba haciendo caso pues su vista estaba fija en la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito o ¿sería ahora…su ex hermanito? - "tal ves tú también necesitas un tiempo a solas para pensar en las consecuencias que hiciste" - de esta forma y aún preocupado por lo que le pasaba a sus hijos bajo las escaleras para seguir trabajando y pensar en algo que pudiera unirlos de nuevo.

En ese momento, fue la segunda vez que Axel sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo, la primera, fue cuando su madre murió y ahora volvía a sentirlo ya que había perdido a la persona que al igual que su padre era lo más importante para él, Hugo, su hermano menor, su sangre, su familia.

Con pesar y aún algo desorientado se fue a su habitación, había metido la pata y bien hondo, casi parecía un zombi en vida, se sentó en su cama, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto de frustración y las últimas palabras que había oído de la boca de Hugo se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ahora entendía porque al salir, James lo veía como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, misma mirada que tenía la princesa Sofia, los regaños de Astrid, la mirada de tristeza de su padre, la frialdad de Amber y el odio de su hermano.

"¿Que hice?" - se supone que él era el mayor, el que tenía más experiencia, el más maduro y había actuado como todo un idiota.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de enmendar lo que hizo, antes de que perdiera a su familia para siempre, la pregunta era ¿qué?, quizás lo que su papá le decía era lo mejor, pedir disculpas frente a toda la escuela para que no molestaran a Hugo y dejar de reírse de él, sí, eso iba a hacer y ya sabía cómo podía hacerlo, solo debía esperar hasta el lunes.

"Príncipe" - era Albert el jefe de mayordomos del palacio tocando la puerta y él le dio el paso para que entrara saludando y haciendo una reverencia- "vengo a avisarle que la cena ya está lista"

"Gracias pero no, no tengo hambre" - respondió algo compungido a lo que el viejo hombre lo miro con pesar.

Los conocía a él y a Hugo desde que eran unos bebes, conoció a la reina Gea, su madre, los quería como si fueran parte de su familia al igual que ellos a él, siempre se lo decía su rey, no sabía que sería de sus hijos sin su ayuda a lo que él sólo respondía que era su trabajo y que los quería mucho, había escuchado junto con el resto de personal lo sucedido y estaba preocupado, si pero más preocupado estaba por la familia real, sería muy triste que dos hermanos que siempre se han cuidado el uno al otro terminen así, rezaba porque las cosas mejorasen.

"¿Sabe?, es la tercera persona que me dice eso hoy" - Axel lo miró curioso mientras él le dirigía una sonrisa - "su padre y su hermano tampoco van a cenar hoy por la misma razón"

"Mi hermano" - respondió con un suspiro pesado, temiendo que por su culpa Hugo no comiera bien y tendría el ánimo por los suelos - "todo es mi culpa, no debí haber hecho eso, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo para que mi padre no se sienta decepcionando de mi y Hugo no me declararía la ley del hielo"

"Príncipe...si algo se, es que usted jamás se rinde...no importa cuán difícil sea la meta, fue usted quien le enseñó al príncipe Hugo a montar y cuando era un bebé, jugaba con él cuando su padre no podía, siempre a velado por su hermanito, como a usted le gusta decirle" - le comentó con una afable sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Era cierto, tal vez molestaba a Hugo pero solo era por qué le daba gracia verlo avergonzado no por querer hacerlo sentir mal, quiso hacer una gracia y le salió en una morisqueta, siempre que su hermano lo necesitaba él estaba allí, desde que su mamá falleció siempre eran su padre y ellos dos, ok, no era el mejor hermano del mundo pero tampoco el peor, aunque ahora sí que se había ganado ese título, no soportaba verlo triste y ¿que había hecho?, todo lo contrario, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

"Por cierto joven príncipe" - le dijo Albert antes de irse, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad - "su padre me pidió que les recordase que pasaran el fin de semana en una visita al reino de Enchancia"

¡La visita al reino de Enchancia!, con todo esto se le había olvidado.

"Si, gracias" - y así, con una pequeña reverencia, el amable mayordomo se fue esperando que sus palabras lo hayan ayudado.

Ahora lo recordaba, el rey Roland II los había invitado, a Hugo y a él, a pasar un fin de semana en su castillo simplemente por qué su hija la princesa Amber se lo pidió, no entiendo a la razón pero no se negó y aseguró su presencia junto con Hugo, hace unos días.

Amber, no sabía por qué pero le preocupaba también la frialdad con la que lo trato, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hablar con ella. Por lo pronto, se dispuso a preparan sus cosas para mañana, sería un fin de semana largo.

Axel ha rebasado los límites y provoca que Hugo no quiera ni verle, al verse ignorado por su hermano entiende lo mal de su acción pero aún no sabe cómo ser un buen hermano mayor, sin embargo cierta princesa rubia de Encanthia se apiadara de él y le ensañara un par de cosas sobre la hermandad, ¿podrá Axel poner de su parte para aprender? Y ¿qué es ese sentimiento que está naciendo en él por aquella princesa?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

El dicho dice, el que madruga Dios lo ayuda pero parecía que este no se aplicaba a él o tal vez, aquel ser omnipotente no quería sacarlo de su mala suerte; que él mismo se había provocado, todos decían que les perdonaba a buenos y malos sus pecados, siempre y cuando uno se arrepintiera de verdad y en serio estaba arrepentido.

Antes de dormir o de intentarlo, rezo todo lo que sabía, esperaba que por lo menos su mamá lo escuchara e intercediera por él ante Dios, para que Hugo y él volvieran a ser los hermanos de siempre, su padre lo perdonase y los demás igual, en una de estas llego a desear que todo fuera un mal sueño y al despertar todo sería como antes pero lamentablemente esta era su realidad y tenía que afrontarla.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor y como era de esperarse su hermanito no le dijo ni los buenos días, solo lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos, claramente todavía estaba muy molesto con él, eso realmente lo desánimo y a pesar de que su padre les preguntaba a ambos si ya tenían todo listo para ir al castillo de la familia real de Enchancia, con su acostumbrado animo, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se marcaba entre ellos, el peli negro no dio su brazo a torcer y solo se excusó con su progenitor, dio las gracias a los sirvientes por la comida y se retiró del lugar hacia su habitación para terminar de alistarse y esperar a que le avisaran cuando podían irse en el carruaje, en verdad lo estaba tratando como si no existiera.

"Me imagino que ya has pensado en algo para enmendar tu error, ¿verdad Axel?" - más que una pregunta era una orden, a lo cual este solo asintió casi sin ánimo, aún mirando por donde se fue Hugo.

Garrick, ya estaba más calmado con su hijo mayor pero aún le molestaba que haya sido tan inconsciente como para revelar todos los miedos y secretos que tenía su hermano frente a toda la escuela; sin embargo, sabía que Axel podía ser imprudente a veces pero nunca le haría daño a alguien, ni siquiera a su propia familia.

Aún recordaba el día en que nació.

 **Flashback**

 _Fue la espera más larga y estresante de su vida, incluso más que la de Hugo, podía oír perfectamente los gritos de su esposa, a causa de los dolores de parto, que hacían eco por todo el lugar, lo cual solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso y asustado, el tiempo parecía ir lento y nadie le daba una respuesta de cómo se encontraba su mujer, hasta que finalmente una de las enfermeras se le acercó y le dijo que había sido un niño y que la reina estaba descansando en una habitación después de tantas horas en labor de parto, pregunto si podía verla y le dijo que sí._

 _Entro a la habitación y quedó maravillado con lo que vio, recostada sobre una cama de hospital estaba la mujer que había escogido para compartir el resto de su vida, su adorada Gea, con su largo y liso cabello castaño rojizo suelto y cayéndole como cascada por los hombros, su fino y delgado cuerpo visiblemente agotado por tanto esfuerzo, su hermoso rostro mostraba signos de cansancio pero también una bella sonrisa que mostraba alegría, acompañado de algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verde oscuro, probablemente por ver aquel ser, envuelto en una manta, entre sus brazos._

 _Al percatarse de su presencia le hizo una señal con su mano para que se acercara y se sentará junto a ellos y él obedeció lleno de tanta emoción como ella._

 _"¡Gea, mi amor!" - le había dicho al robarle un beso amoroso, al cual ella respondió de la misma forma, para algunos se vería desarreglada pero para él no podía verse más hermosa._

 _"¡Oh, Garrick, mira, es un niño muy hermoso!" - le dijo muy feliz al separase, un bebé, su primogénito, un varón._

 _Lo miro y su corazón se derritió, casi le parecía irreal el hecho de que ambos habían formado a ese pequeño individuo que por algunos cabellos que sobresalían de su pequeña cabecita se podía adivinar que tendría el mismo color que el de ella, desde ese momento decidió que le enseñaría todo lo que sabía, fútbol, dazzleball, hockey, derby volador y muchos otros deportes._

 _"¡Es precioso!" -súbitamente recordó algo - "Pero ¿cómo le pondremos?"_

 _Su esposa quedó pensativa y en pocos minutos logró decirse por un nombre - "¿Qué te parece...Axel?"_

 _"¡Me encanta, el príncipe Axel!" - ambos rieron mientras lo observaban, más adelante supieron que había heredado el color de ojos de su padre, su abuelo paterno._

 _Y unos cinco años después, su esposa le había revelado que tendrían otro bebé, Axel no estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener un hermanito pero sabía que era natural que un niño mostrase esos síntomas, él también los había tenido cuando supo que su hermano menor, Bruce, venía en camino pero al final habían resultado ser inseparables._

 _Todo había sucedido muy rápido, estaban sentados casi a la orilla del lago que estaba frente al castillo, tomando un tranquilo almuerzo en familia cuando de repente Gea comenzó a hiperventilar, frotarse su abultado vientre y a hacer muecas de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes, alarmado le preguntó qué le pasaba y ella le respondió con un "Ya es hora", por lo que le ordenó a Albert que llamara al médico inmediatamente y se llevará a Axel a su habitación, aunque el niño estaba preocupado por su mamá, verla en ese estado le asustaba._

 _"¡Pero papá yo me quiero quedar con ustedes!" - exigió, decido a no dejar que lo alejaran del lado de sus padres._

 _Admiraba su tenacidad pero a su edad sería muy traumático ver a su joven madre en tal estado por lo que mientras los sirvientes ayudaban a la reina a levantarse y caminar, al tiempo que hacía uso de las técnicas de respiración requeridas para estos casos, se arrodilló para estar a su altura y colocar una mano en su cabeza al revolverle un poco el cabello con una tierna sonrisa._

 _"Lo sé hijo pero tu hermanito o hermanita está por llegar y tu mamá debe ser atendida, entiendo que te sientas asustado pero todo va estar bien, tú solo preocúpate de esperar a que yo te busque para que puedas ver a mamá y al bebé, ¿ok?" - sabía que su padre cumplía siempre sus promesas y seguro está no sería la excepción pero aún así no se sentía tranquilo._

 _"Pero..." - no pudo terminar, ya que la suave voz de su madre le hizo detenerse a verla._

 _"Axel, descuida hijito...todo estará bien...hazle caso a tu...padre" - le había dicho con una cálida sonrisa, aprovechando los pequeños segundos en que el dolor bajaba de intensidad._

 _Axel no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí y acceder a los mandatos de sus padres por lo que salió corriendo con Albert al castillo, siendo seguido por los reyes y sus sirvientes. Decidió tomar a su esposa en sus brazos y llevarla cargada para ir más rápido, además que para entrar habían unas cuantas escaleras y en estos momentos no podría subirlas por su cuenta._

 _Al poco tiempo llego el médico y el procedimiento fue casi tan extenuante como lo fue con Axel. Al final todo salió bien y Gea dio a luz a otro varón, como lo prometió fue por él y entre los dos le mostraron al pequeño recién nacido en los brazos de su madre._

 _"Mira Axel, es tu hermano" - le dijo con dulzura su progenitora al notar la mirada curiosa de su hijo sobre el bebe, lo cual le dio una idea - "¿Te gustaría ponerle un nombre?"_

 _Su esposo la miro sorprendido pero rápidamente entendió lo que quería hacer, por lo que se dedicó a observar a un Axel que parecía estar pensando arduamente para escoger un buen nombre, hasta que por fin una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su infantil rostro._

 _"Se llamara, ¡Hugo!" - menciono con gran emoción, casi igual a un rey dando una orden._

 _"¡Es maravilloso!, entonces, esta decido, su nombre será Hugo y tú serás un buen hermano mayor" - le dijo con el orgullo y felicidad en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, como solo una madre podría hacerlo - "Estoy segura"_

 _De allí, en adelante, pudo notar el compromiso de su hijo mayor en ser un gran hermano para el pequeño Hugo pero tres años después su esposa enfermo gravemente y murió, fue el peor golpe que podía darle la vida pero sus hijos fueron los que más sufrieron._

 _Todos asistieron al funeral, incluso el rey Roland II que también era viudo, su esposa murió cuando nacieron sus mellizos, Amber y James, tenían la misma edad que Hugo._

 _Fue muy difícil para todos ver a una gran, amiga, mujer, esposa, reina, madre, hija, hermana y más en aquel frío ataúd que con lentitud bajaba hacia la tierra mientras el cura leía los rezos para orar por el descanso eterno de su alma, casi quería que lo mataran y lo enterraran junto con ella pero sus hijos lo necesitaban. Ese día, Axel había llorado como pocas veces lo hacía, sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro mientras llamaba a su mamá y Hugo con solo dos años aún no comprendía lo sucedido pero seguro que presentía la ausencia de su progenitora ya que lloraba en los brazos de su mayordomo, igual que su hermano._

 _Cabe mencionar que sin querer fue más duro y estricto, empezando a tener menos contacto con ellos, sus deberes reales tomaban demasiado de su tiempo y por demás les exigía más de lo debido, se podría decir que fue una de las razones por las que no había asistido a la carrera de prueba para el Derby de Hugo pero no fue sino hasta después de saber lo que este había hecho para tratar de ganarle a la princesa Sofía, ver lo muy unidos que eran la familia real de Enchancia y que él mismo Rey Roland II le diera un largo discurso de cómo se debe cuidar a los hijos, que logró caer en cuenta de que se estaba alejando y perdiendo mucho de sus vidas._

 **Final del Flashback**

Desde allí decidió ser más flexible y unido a ellos, por eso le preguntó al entrenador de Hockey de la Academia Real si podía ser su asistente, con el fin de pasar más tiempo con Hugo y al saber que a este le gustaba el baile sobre hielo y que además era tan bueno en ello, le rogó a la Srta. Flora que lo dejase ser su asistente y desde allí a asistido a todas las prácticas y campeonatos que ha tenido hasta ahora, es verdad que al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero al ver lo feliz que estaba al hacerlo y además, notar su sonrisa enamorada al tener de pareja a la princesa Sofia, esa química y conexión entre ellos, sintió orgullo, ambos eran su orgullo.

Axel siempre acostumbraba burlarse de su hermanito pero eran burlas pequeñas e insignificantes, lo normal entre hermanos pero ahora no entendía cómo llegó a hacer algo así. De todas formas aún creía en él, era su hijo y sabía que los quería a Hugo y a él con todo su corazón.

"Papá" - la voz de su hijo lo regreso a la realidad por lo que volteo su vista hacia él - "lo siento, mucho"

Suspiro, podía ver la preocupación, tristeza y el miedo marcado en su rostro, le dolía esto, verlos peleados pero debía tener fe en que encontrarían la forma de superarlo y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

"Lo sé Axel, lo sé pero es a él, al que tienes que demostrárselo" - este asintió, aún acomplejado para luego levantarse de la mesa, a pesar de que su plato aún tenía su comida casi sin tocar - "¿No vas a terminar de comer?"

"No, iré a terminar de hacer mis maletas" - y así como hizo Hugo, les agradeció a los sirvientes y subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto con una cara de gran pesar, ante la mirada preocupada de su padre.

Al final, decidió, levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a trabajar en sus deberes resales, debía preparar todo para el torneo de esgrima que se realizaría la próxima semana en el reino, al cual también asistiría su hermano, quien llegaría este lunes.

Mientras que en el reino de Enchancia, en el castillo, la princesa Amber estaba dando un paseo por el jardín real con su mascota, el pavo real llamado Praline, este podía ver la tristeza que sentía su dueña.

La rubia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos la llevaron al mismo árbol del cual Axel la salvo en aquel entonces. Lo miro y colocó su mano en su corteza, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba porque tenía que pasarle esto, se regañaba por no poder borrarse lo que sentía por él, porque así era, a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo.

Gimió frustrada y se sentó frente al árbol escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, a lo que su querida mascota la miro con compasión y con una de sus alas le tocó la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía contar con su apoyo para hacerla sentir mejor, con una pequeña sonrisa acaricio el bien cuidado plumaje del animal.

"Oh, Praline, ¿qué voy hacer?, ¡soy una tonta!, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar que le rogué a papi que los invitara a pasar el fin de semana aquí?" -se reclamo a sí misma, recordando lo sucedido después de que sus hermanos y ella volvieron de la escuela.

 **Flashback**

 _Entraron al palacio y se encontraron con Marcy, otra de las mucamas, casi corriendo por los pasillos._

 _"Hola, Marcy, ¿por qué estás tan apurada?" - había preguntado James._

 _"Buenas tardes majestades" - la chica hizo una reverencia, sin soltar las cosas que cargaba - "estoy terminando con los últimos arreglos para las habitaciones que ocuparan los príncipes de Albuquerque durante su visita, este fin de semana"_

 _"¿Qué?" - Había dicho Amber con cara de asombro._

 _"¿No lo recuerdas Amber?, tú le pediste a papá que dejará que Axel y Hugo pasaran un fin de semana en el castillo y a él le pareció una buena idea invitarlos para la exposición de arte que se hará el domingo" - le preguntó su mellizo, un poco divertido de que se olvidara de algo que ella misma le había pedido con insistencia a su padre._

 _"Oh, sí es...ver...verdad" -respondió con cierto nerviosismo, después de lo que había pasado, ¿tenía que volver a verlo en su casa por dos días completos? Y lo peor era que ella tenía la culpa._

 _"Si, lástima que el rey Garrick no pueda venir, debe asesorar todo para el torneo de esgrima que se hará en Albuquerque el martes" - comentó Sofia, recordando lo dicho por su padre, luego de que le respondieran en una carta._

 _"Tú vas a participar, ¿verdad Sofía?" - le preguntó un James muy animado a su pequeña hermana._

 _"Así es y lo mejor es que va a ir el duque de Albuquerque, el tío de Hugo y Axel, Bruce, es el mejor esgrimista que existe" - estaba muy emocionada. Al saber que su esgrimista favorito era el tío de su príncipe, no tardó en pedirle que la dejaran participar, Hugo hablo con su papá y consiguió que entrara al torneo. Aún recordaba lo rojo que estaba después de haberle dado un gran abrazo en agradecimiento._

 _Ahora que sabía que sentían lo mismo, el uno por el otro, entendía porque se coloraba y tartamudeaba cuando estaba con ella, le abrazaba o le sonreía, se rió un poco al pensar en ello, se veía tan lindo y adorable así._

 _Observo a su hermana mayor y pudo ver lo nerviosa que estaba, sabía de los sentimientos que tenía Amber por el hermano mayor de Hugo por lo que podía deducir que él era la causa del nerviosismo de la rubia, después de lo sucedido hoy en el auditorio de la academia, era claro para ella que Amber se reprochaba el haberle pedido a su padre que les permitiese a los dos quedarse todo un fin de semana y así pasar más tiempo con el peli castaño rojizo._

 _Cuando James se fue a su habitación aprovechó para hablar con ella a solas._

 _"Amber, ¿estás bien?" - le preguntó, está dejó de ver su abanico y volvió su vista hacia ella sorprendida._

 _"He...si, si Sofia, estoy...bien, muy bien" - le respondió, escondiendo parte de su rostro detrás de su abanico, no quería que viese su tristeza, el dolor que sentía al decepcionarse de su supuesto príncipe encantador._

 _"Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea" - la tomo de las manos en señal de apoyo y confianza, un gesto que ella agradeció con otra sonrisa igual. Era afortunada de tenerla como hermana._

 _Quedaron de verse en la cena y cada una se fue a su habitación, al entrar se tiro en la cama, suspiro pesadamente y se quedó mirando el techo, gracias a su gran idea, ahora tenía que verlo dos días completos, a estas alturas no podía negarse, debía seguir y permanecer fuerte ante él._

 _Se levanto un poco y saco de debajo de sus almohadas un pequeño retrato que tenía de Axel, lo había dibujado un día en que este mismo estaba hablando con sus amigos en el receso, no se consideraba una gran artista pero había hecho el intento de plasmar en aquel cuadro todo lo que más le encantaba de él, en su rostro, en sus facciones, sus expresiones, su mirar._

 _Se quedó un buen rato observando el rostro de aquel príncipe causante de su alegría pero también de su tristeza, aunque fuese un cruel patán no podía evitar perderse en aquellos ojos gris verdoso que siempre inundaban sus sueños. Sonrío recordando todas las veces, desde que la salvo, que había podido hablar, aunque sea unos segundos con él, esas sonrisas que le dedicaba le daban esperanzas de que algún día él pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella, aunque por lo sucedido hoy, sus esperanzas prácticamente se habían roto._

 _Frunció el ceño y de un tirón lanzó el retrato, causando que el vidrio que lo cubría se rompiera, intentó hacer parecer que no le importaba pero no pudo y preocupada se levanto y lo tomo en sus manos, con cuidado para no lastimarse con los vidrios rotos, lo miro con pesar mientras pasaba sus dedos por la imagen para después colocarlo frente a su pecho y abrazarlo fuertemente, no había duda, esto sería muy difícil._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Praline se sentó a su lado, entristecido al ver como de los ojos de su dueña salían ríos de lagrimas, no desconocía el gran amor que Amber sentía por Axel, muchas veces, ella misma le había contado lo genial que era, lo mucho que estaba enamorada de él, anécdotas de sus momentos juntos y sus ideas para ganarse el corazón del joven príncipe.

Estaba molesto con ese dichoso principito por hacerla llorar, ya entendía a que se refería Clover cuando se quejaba de que Sofia se la pasara casi todo el día suspirando por el tal Hugo, que según tenía entendido era el hermano menor del chico del cual Amber estaba enamorada, aunque el conejo también le aseguro que si había alguien a quien le confiaría la vida de la castaña, sería él, lo cual le decía que los hermanos no se parecían, algo que lamentaba, su dueña se merecía alguien como ese chico.

"¡Amber!"- escucharon a lo lejos y la chica rápidamente se limpió el rostro lo más que pudo con su mano y la manga de su vestido, al mirar hacia arriba supo que era su hermana quien la llamaba y que a pesar de sus intentos en ocultar sus lágrimas, la oji azul pudo notarlo.

"Sofia" - su voz aún denotaba lo congestionada que estaba su nariz debido a la flema acumulada por el llanto, sacó su pañuelo y se la limpio y se secó algunos restos de lagrimas que quedaron por sus ojos. La castaña la observo con tristeza, la conocía, no quería que los demás supieran que su corazón era débil y menos preocupar a su familia con sus problemas.

"Amber, estuviste llorando, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó.

"¿Qué?, no...por...por supuesto que...no" - vio cómo su hermanita le daba una mirada inquisidora y supo que no podía mentir - "está bien, si, si estaba...llorando"

Sofía sonrío dulcemente, agradecida de que su hermana le confiara sus secretos, eran hermanas pera sobre todos eran las mejores amigas, se protegían la una a la otra, no importaba que no fueran hermanas de sangre, para ellas eran eso, hermanas, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

"Amber, podrías decirle a papá que cambiaste de opinión, si no quieres ver a Axel" - le sugirió, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Pero allí estaba el problema, primero, jamás le diría eso a su padre, ella podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía por lo que después de haber insistido por días para que su progenitor accediera a su petición, sabía que era muy tarde para retractarse y segundo, su mente tenía una gran batalla con su corazón, la primera quería odiarlo, despreciarlo, no verlo nunca más pero el segundo quería amarlo, estar con él, verlo todos los días, por lo que no sabía qué hacer y si, era muy tentador la alternativa que le daba su hermana pero no, tenía que levantar la cabeza y afrontar su situación.

"Gracias Sofia pero no, soy fuerte y puedo con esto, Axel no podrá conmigo" - sonrió con ternura al ver la mirada decidida en Amber.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices" - mencionó al tiempo que se levantaba, de repente, vieron a Violeta llegar hasta ellas.

"Majestades" - hizo una reverencia - "El rey me ha pedido venir a avisarles que los príncipes de Albuquerque ya llegaron"

"¡¿Ya llegaron?!" - preguntó rápidamente la rubia, levantándose casi como resorte y visiblemente nerviosa

"Si, su carruaje está por llegar y aterrizar" - comunicó la chica para luego retirarse puesto a que ya había cumplido su trabajo y Sofía le daba las gracias por ambas.

"Vamos Amber" - por un lado le encantaba la idea de ver a su amado Hugo por dos días enteros pero por el otro, estaba preocupada por la tristeza que embargaba a su hermana por lo que solo optó por darle todo el apoyo que podía.

"He...si...vamos" - aún algo insegura y temerosa se dejó guiar por ella, en realidad, no sabía cómo pudo caminar hasta allá, sus piernas parecían de arcilla y cabe destacar que su rostro estaba algo pálido.

Al llegar se colocaron al lado de James, este al notar la cara blanca de su hermana mayor, le pregunto si sentía bien, a lo cual está dijo que sí y que no hiciera más preguntas, por lo que el rubio prefirió no seguir preguntando, sabía que cuando su melliza estaba irritable era mejor no provocarla.

El carruaje aterrizó y el primero en salir fue un Hugo con el rostro serio, algo extraño para los reyes de Enchancia, quienes no sabían nada de lo sucedido en el auditorio de la academia el día anterior, Amber, James y Sofia sabían que eso era ventilar los problemas ajenos por lo que no les dijeron nada.

Luego salió Axel y la mirada de la rubia no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia él, al igual que sus hermanos, quedó un poco sorprendida al ver la clara expresión cabizbaja y entristecida del castaño rojizo, ¿será que al fin se dio cuenta del error que hizo?

"Buenos días, príncipe Axel, príncipe Hugo" - saludo el rey Roland II, tan confundido como su esposa por el extraño ambiente que se sentía entre los hijos de su gran amigo Garrick.

"Rey Roland, Reina Miranda, Buenos días" - hablo Hugo por los dos, mientras dos de sus sirvientes descargaban su equipaje y el de su hermano del vehículo - "Nuestro padre y nosotros queremos agradecer su invitación, cómo sabrá él no pudo venir por el torneo de esgrima que se hará en nuestro reino este martes, dice que lo lamenta mucho"

"Es verdad, no hay problema, entiendo perfectamente lo complicado que es dirigir un reino, sé que él querría estar aquí" - respondió con calma el rey rubio, quien mejor que él para entenderlo.

"Pero los notamos algo molestos, ¿se encuentran bien?" - quiso saber la reina Miranda, sus hijas creían que no estaba al tanto de lo que sentían por estos dos jóvenes príncipes pero la verdad es que si lo sabía, por lo mismo ayudo a convencer a Roland para que los invitara, creyó que sería una gran oportunidad para que Hugo y Sofia por fin se decidieran a declarase y que Amber pasara más tiempo a solas con Axel.

Sin embargo, las expresiones de ambos chicos denotaban tristeza y enojo, lo cual no se esperaban.

"Bueno,..nosotros..." - Hugo no sabía qué decir, no quería incomodar con sus problemas con su, según él, ex hermano mayor pero este se puso al frente y respondió a la pregunta.

"No pasa nada, solo que ayer fue...un día...un poco duro para nosotros, es todo" - el mayor agradeció el hecho de que los reyes de Enchancia aún no sabían de lo que hizo, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de Hugo para decirle sus sentimientos a Sofía, se había decido a apoyarlo y ayudarlo con la peli castaña, aunque estaba seguro que se necesitaría más que eso para que este lo perdonara.

"Oh, bueno, lo lamento pero les aseguro que les encantara estar aquí" - se disculpó la reina, no quería que la tomaran por metiche.

"De hecho, es a mi hija Amber a quien deben agradecerle, ella me pido que los invitara" - señaló su esposo y todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

De tal manera que tanto Hugo como Axel le dieron las gracias pero ella no quería conectar mirada con el peli castaño rojizo, por lo que solo les dijo a ambos un tímido "no hay de qué" y volvía a taparse el rosto con el abanico. Axel tomó esto como una evidencia clara de que aún estaba enojada con él, como todos los que estuvieron presentes en ese momento. Ciertamente el único perdón que más debía interesarle era el de su hermanito pero no comprendía porque le dolía el ver que la chica le evitaba la mirada, supuso que sería por estar acostumbrado a que siempre le diera una dulce y radiante sonrisa, si, tenía que ser eso, ¿verdad? Al mirar a Hugo pudo ver que su dura expresión solo cambio al saludar a Sofia.

Le dio cierta gracia notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de cada uno, luego vio como james le daba solo un apretón de manos, ¿cuando no?, para nadie era un misterio la relación tipo amistad - odio que se tenían esos dos. James no odiaba de verdad a Hugo solo que siendo tan protector con sus hermanas consideraba que ningún hombre era bueno para ellas, algo que le parecía exagerado pero al mismo tiempo comprendía, si él tuviera una hermana, obviamente estaría igual, luego fue su turno de saludar y los tres le dieron un seco pero respetuoso saludo.

Al rato terminaron de instalarse en sus habitaciones y unas horas después, el mayor decidió salir a caminar por el jardín, mientras pasaba por los largos pasillos se dio cuenta de que este castillo era mucho más grande que el suyo, ahora entendía porque, al igual que Albuquerque, Enchancia era considerado uno de los reinos más poderosos y ricos en el mundo.

De repente escucho una puerta abrirse y al mirar al frente vio como salía la princesa Amber de esta, supuso que esa debía ser su habitación, la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de agotamiento por lo cual no lo noto, se acomodo su ahora largo cabello rubio de los hombros, al mismo tiempo que hacía algunos movimientos con el cuello y se lo masajeaba, como si tuviera tensión acumulada en aquel músculo, dándole una vista perfecta de aquella parte de la piel de la chica.

Se quedó allí parado, sin hacer o decir nada, prácticamente se había quedado mudo, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia aquella parte del precioso cuerpo de la oji pardo, de un momento a otro sintió el extraño deseo de besar aquel cuello perfecto, probarlo, rápidamente se reprochó por lo que su mente estaba pensando, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y su rosto empezaba a colorarse, ¿qué sucedía?

Amber estiro los brazos y estos tronaron, como si acabara de levantarse, todo esto la estaba dejando con una gran tensión y dolor en todo el cuerpo, el estrés la estaba desgastando. Se preguntó si podía cumplir con lo que le dijo a Sofia, porque la verdad todo se le estaba complicando, su corazón parecía una locomotora cada vez que lo veía, esa sonrisa tierna que puso al ver a Hugo hablar con Sofia, tuvo la virtud de derretirla. ¿Podría aguantar las ganas de sonreírle, de abrazarlo?, no quería verlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía se perdería en aquellos ojos gris verdoso y terminaría cediendo a sus sentimientos.

"Axel" - pronunció en un susurro, aún con los ojos cerrados, sin ser consciente de que el mencionado la estaba observando.

Este se sorprendió, preguntándose por qué lo llamaba y en aquel tono tan bajo, aunque debía admitir que el oírla decir su nombre de sus labios le encantaba. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos que no comprendía y decidió hacerse ver por ella, aclaró un poco su garganta y la hizo detenerse al instante, asustada se volvió hacia él.

Camino hacia ella y a pesar que quería retroceder y salir corriendo sus piernas no le respondía, estaba totalmente paralizada, ¿qué haría ahora?

Comenzó a pedir internamente que esto fuese un sueño pero no, era real, vio el bien formado pecho del causante de su calvario y casi por instinto levanto la vista hacia arriba, puesto que al ser mayor y por herencia familiar, era más alto que ella, se sintió perdida, sus ojos se encontraron y se conectaron.

Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y su rostro parecía un tomate viviente, sintió la mano izquierda masculina acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, haciéndole cerrar de nuevo los ojos ante aquel tacto, se sentía tan bien.

Por su parte, el verla con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta le hizo sentir la imperiosa necesidad de pegarla a su cuerpo, tomarla entre sus brazos y besar aquellos carnosos y finos labios, poco a poco fue aproximando su rostro al de la oji pardo.

Lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su cara y como sus dedos se introducían en las hebras de su rubio cabello, atrás en la nuca y por poco se desmaya.

"Amber" - ok, ahora sí que sentía que se moriría, el oírlo pronunciar su nombre con aquella voz grave y seductora la estaba matando.

No estaba siendo consciente de sus actos, solo sabía que una voz interior le exigía que la besara, inclinó su rostro y estaba a solo unos centímetros de su boca cuando escucharon una voz desde lejos que llamaba a la rubia, lo cual los hizo separase rápidamente y con el rostro ardiendo.

Se dieron cuenta de que había sido Bailewick la persona que los había interrumpido, el cual los observo con una ceja alzada, ante el comportamiento extraño de ambos miembros de la realeza.

"Princesa Amber, príncipe Axel" - nombró, mientras hacía una reverencia - "el almuerzo ya está listo, pueden pasar al gran comedor"

"Oh, he,..a...gra...gracias Bailewick" -tartamudeo la rubia.

"Si, si,...gracias...ya vamos" -respondió del mismo modo Axel.

El viejo mayordomo los miro curioso, haciendo su típica costumbre de acomodarse los anteojos, cuando sospechaba algo.

"¿Está todo bien?" - preguntó, jamás se inmiscuiría en los problemas personales de la familia de su jefe y amigo pero ciertamente, sentía que tenía al menos derecho de saber qué sucedía para estar listo para todo y poder ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, además conocía a Amber desde que nació junto con James.

"¿He?" - preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo - "Si" - y de nuevo lo volvieron a hacer

"Bueno..." - hizo una pausa para volver a inspeccionarlos, obviamente algo escondían pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría, así que lo dejo pasar - "será mejor que se apuren o llegaran tarde al almuerzo"

Ambos le dijeron que sí y le dieron las gracias, mientras este se iba por las escaleras pero ahora estaban en un silencio incómodo, ¡por Dios!, ¡estuvieron a punto de besarse!, ninguno tenía el valor para mirarse a la cara.

"He...mejor...nos damos prisa" - comentó el oji gris verdoso, mientras que la chica solo asintió aún apenada, respiro profundo para serenarse, tenía que centrarse en lo importante - "Amber, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podríamos vernos más tarde en el jardín?"

"Si, de acuerdo" - pronunció aún avergonzada - _"Oh, sí tan solo la palabra necesito estuviera en otra oración"_ \- se dijo mentalmente y así bajaron al gran comedor.

Tiempo después, James estaba afuera paseando a su perro, Rex.

Hugo que estaba pasando por allí, pudo notar al rubio muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras su perro hacía de las suyas.

"Vaya, ¿por qué esa cara larga?" - era cierto que el problema con su hermano lo tenía con el ánimo bajo pero no podía negar que ver al hermano de su amada princesa en aquel estado le producía curiosidad.

"No querrás saber" - le respondió con el sueño fruncido.

"Bueno, pensé que podría ayudarte pero si no quieres contarme, está bien" -le dijo fingiendo desinterés, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rex.

James suspiro, él también había sido testigo de lo que Axel hizo y a pesar de nunca haber pasado por eso, entendía que debía ser amargo y duro saber que tu hermano revelo ante todos tus más grandes secretos, por lo que sentía compasión por él, en parte era su amigo aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás o frente al mismísimo Hugo.

Además Zandar era su mejor amigo pero lamentablemente, este mismo, se encontraba en unas vacaciones familiares de dos semanas por el reino de la reina Tessa, la madre de Kari, a pesar de que confiaba en Sofía necesitaba hablar esto con un hombre igual que él, que se pusiera en su posición y la única opción que tenía en este momento era Hugo, así que pensó que podría confiar en él, sin mencionar que el oji verde oscuro tenía una ventaja en lo que necesitaba.

"Bien, te lo diré, verás...yo...yo...tengo problemas para hablarle a...Vivian" - era consciente de que Hugo y Vivian eran amigos, algunos llegaron a pensar que eran pareja pero lo cierto era que ambos peli negros se querían como si fuesen hermanos.

Luego de que Sofia ayudará a la princesa de Zumaria a ser menos tímida, se volvió más sociable y por ende, siempre ha ayudado a Hugo con su mejor amiga, lo cual la hizo ganarse el cariño y aprecio del chico, la mayoría confundió eso con amor pero bastaba notar la mirada de borrego enamorado que ponía al ver a la peli castaña para darse cuenta de que Sofia era la dueña de su corazón.

"Oh, ya veo" - comentó con aquella sonrisa confiada suya, desde hace rato intuía que el rubio sentía algo por su amiga, la chica no había asistido el día anterior porque estaba enferma, por lo que lo más seguro es que no estaba enterada de lo sucedido.

"Si, cada vez que intento decirle algo, mi lengua se traba y mi mente se bloquea, necesito que me digas cómo puedo hablar con ella, sin morir en el intento" - el peli negro lo miro con simpatía y comprensión, entendía perfectamente cómo era eso.

"Mira James, entiendo a qué te refieres, se lo que se siente querer decirle a esa chica especial todo lo que sientes y no poder lograrlo, por el miedo al rechazo" - comentaba mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y ambos miraban al paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos, gracias a lo grande que era el jardín del castillo.

"Lo dices por...Sofia, ¿verdad?" - saco una pequeña risa nasal, sabía perfectamente que el rubio estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por su hermanita y además nunca pretendía ocultárselo, la amaba con todo su corazón y no le importaba que James no le creyera.

"Si, ¿para qué mentirte?, amo a Sofia...la amo más que a mi propia vida y por eso puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando" - el príncipe rubio lo observó, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando mientras le hablaba, sus ojos, demostraban que sus palabras eran verdad, estaba siendo lo más sincero posible pero igual quería escuchar sus razones.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?" - le preguntó muy seriamente, esto no le molesto, sabía porque se lo preguntaba, así que se levanto, camino un poco y después de respirar profundamente se volteó para verlo de frente, había llegado la hora de ser claro con el rubio.

"Lo sé, al inicio no fui muy...amable con ustedes" - mencionó, recordando lo grosero y patan que había sido con ellos, cuando Sofia se probó para el equipo del Derby Volador de la escuela - "en ese tiempo, fui muy inmaduro y un tonto, por mi egoísmo casi lastimo a Sofia y no hay día que no me reproche por ello" - era cierto, el solo recordar y pensar que pudo haberle provocado un serio accidente a la peli castaña lo hacía sentirse el peor hombre del mundo - "Sé que no me merezco que ella me perdonará, que me diera una segunda oportunidad pero no sabes cuánto lo agradezco, a pesar de que fui muy testarudo al no querer practicar con ella para el campeonato de la corona voladora, no se rindió, me trato con la mayor paciencia del mundo y te puedo decir que por primera vez... fui testigo de su hermosa sonrisa, con la que me convence de hacer lo que sea y ¿a quién no?, es tan linda, dulce, amable, siempre ve lo bueno en todos"

James se rió un poco ante aquella afirmación - "Si, así es ella, el odio jamás entra en su corazón"

"Ella es única, diferente, la chica más valiente que he visto en mi vida, no deja que nada la detenga, me ha enseñado tanto" - recordó cuando comenzó a practicar baile sobre hielo, como lo alentó a decirle a su papá que le gustaba ese deporte sin tener miedo a su reacción, sin importar qué pensarán de él y una sonrisa enamorada se dibujó en su rostro - "cada vez que la veo...el mundo se me ilumina, la vida toma otro color, no sé cómo explicarte pero...es como si..estuviera rodeada de magia y misterio, es una hermosa princesa pero a la vez un precioso ángel que te llena de alegría y amor, ella es mi fuerza, mi razón para vivir, me cambio la vida, la amo, la adoro"

Al ver que James solo lo observaba decidió proseguir.

"Sé que no confías en mí y no te culpo pero te juro que lo único que quiero es verla feliz y si Dios me lo permite, ser yo quien la haga feliz, protegerla, daría mi vida por ella de ser necesario" - el rubio no podía negarlo, realmente estaba sorprendido, jamás había visto aquella sonrisa soñadora en el rostro del chico, podía notar cómo sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial que mostraban cuando estaba con Sofia o hablaba de ella, si, estaba hablándole con todo el corazón y lo más irónico del destino es que sabía que su hermana correspondía los sentimientos del peli negro.

Le costaba aceptarlo pero la realidad estaba allí y no podía ignorarla, Sofia y Hugo eran el uno para el otro, se amaban y no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría cambiarlo, es como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Suspiró, ahora lo veía, jamás dejaría de ser sobreprotector con Amber y ella pero ya entendía que junto a Hugo, Sofía estaba en buenas manos.

"Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?...si, te creo Hugo" - al principio se sorprendió pero después sonrío agradecido de que al fin James se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia la peli castaña eran reales y fuertes - "Solo te advierto que si le haces daño yo..."

"Si lo hago, nunca me lo perdonaría y me mataría yo primero, te lo aseguro" - le respondió, intuyendo lo que diría - "Pero... no creo que ella sienta lo mismo que yo"

"Si supieras" - respondió divertido para luego taparse la boca con ambas manos, había pensado en voz alta.

"¿Ha?, ¿qué dijiste?" - le preguntó con una ceja alzada, confundió ante su reacción.

"No, nada" - le mintió, esperando que no le haya entendido, Sofia lo mataría si le diría sus sentimientos a Hugo antes que ella.

"De acuerdo...bueno, gracias...por creerme" - ambos sonrieron, no se llevaban a las mil maravillas pero sin duda compartían el amor por la oji azul pero de diferentes formas. Se volvió a sentar, mientras Rex posaba sus patas delanteras en las piernas del rubio pidiéndole que le prestara atención y este le acarició orejas - "Con respecto a lo de Vivian, solo puedo decirte que seas tú mismo, no te rindas, confía en ti y todo saldrá bien"

"Tienes razón, gracias" - le dijo con sinceridad pero decidió aprovechar y preguntarle algo que quería saber desde que llegó - "No quiero ser imprudente pero ¿cómo van las cosas con Axel?"

Ante la mención de su hermano el ánimo del oji verde oscuro volvió a decaer, no quería saber nada de él pero por Sofia y el no faltar a su palabra, había decidido seguir con lo planteado y asistir para estar allí dos días enteros.

"No, no te preocupes, si, sigo muy decepcionado de él y decidí que ya no es mi hermano" - le dijo con el ceño fruncido, dejando sin aliento al oji pardo.

"¿Qué?, entiendo que estés muy enojado pero ¿no te parece un poco extremista?" - esto le recordó cuando Amber le había jugado una mala broma a Sofia, con unos zapatos de baile encantados, en sus primeros días en la escuela real, le había dicho que quería a la peli castaña más que a ella, puesto a que se había enfadó mucho por haber hecho algo tan malo y cruel pero ahora que era un adolecente se decía que no había sido la mejor forma de tratar con ella, era triste que Hugo y Axel dejaran de hablarse para siempre.

Ok, el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque había cometido un grave error y obviamente le costaría mucho a Hugo poder perdonarlo y volver a confiar en él pero después de todo era su hermano, su propia sangre, si fuera alguien diferente le daría la razón pero no, era Axel, su familia.

Ahora entendía la expresión triste en el rostro del peli castaño rojizo, la sentencia que le dio Hugo seguramente le había llegado y bien duro.

"Bueno, sé que tú eres el que decide pero espero que no tengas que arrepentirte" - le dijo para volver a ponerle la correa a su perro y se levantarse - "Debo llevar a Rex para que coma, nos vemos mas tarde y de nuevo...gracias por escucharme"

Le sonrió en forma de respuesta.

El rubio se fue, mientras que él se quedó observando un poco más el verde paisaje, reflexionado sobre las últimas palabras que le dijo _"Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte"_

Si, podría ser que estaba siendo muy duro con Axel pero ¿cómo te sentirías si tu hermano mayor revelara tus más íntimos secretos frente a tus amigos y compañeros? Eso no era fácil de perdonar y francamente no creía que llegaría a hacerlo algún día.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho se encontraba en el mismo jardín pero en otro extremo, buscaba a Amber, en medio de todo recordó lo sucedido hace algunas horas y sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo, lo cerca que estuvo de besar a la rubia.

En ese momento no había sido consciente de sus impulsos, se sintió tan extraño al mirarla a sus hermosos ojos pardo y aquellos labios que lo invitaban a degustarlos, se dio una cachetada mental por lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ¿desde cuándo se imaginaba esas cosas con ella?

"¡¿Qué?!" - escucho a lo lejos, esa voz la reconocía, era la princesa Sofia, no sabía porque había gritado, se acercó y puedo ver que estaba debajo de un árbol de manzanas junto con Amber, que al parecer le estaba tapando la boca y miraba a todos lados asustada, por lo que se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano, no es que le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero algo le decía que debía saber que hablaban esas dos.

"Baja la voz Sofia, ¿quieres que todos en el castillo te escuchen?" - le regañó muy cautelosa su hermana mayor.

"Perdón, es que... ¿cómo es eso de que casi te besas con Axel?" - la había dejado pasmada, necesitaba saber los detalles, ella no era chismosa pero ya que su hermana le estaba contando, para poder ayudarla tenía que saber todo muy bien, ¿no?

"Bueno, es que yo...Sofía, trate de huir pero mis piernas no me respondían y su mirada, sus caricias, ¡oh, hermana!, es demasiado para mi" - derrotada se dejó caer el césped, tocándose la frente tal cual lo haría la reina del drama.

La peli castaña le dio una mirada de preocupación, ya lo veía venir, aunque esto si no se lo esperaba y ¿si Axel tenía sentimientos por Amber?, podría ser una posibilidad.

"Amber, aún no has podido olvidarlo, ¿verdad?" - ella la miro un poco dudosa pero después de pensarlo mucho supo que su hermana tenía razón.

"Si, aún con todo...sigo queriendo...a Axel" - desde su escondite, este mismo tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de sus órbitas, Amber, la princesa Amber de Enchancia lo quería y sin saber porque o evitarlo una sonrisa de elegirá se formó se plasmó en su cara - "Pero él nunca podrá saberlo"

"Lo dices por lo que pasó, ¿no?" - le preguntó y no podía culparla, el chico había sido muy malo, ¿que podías espiar de alguien así?

"Si, me siento tan mal, no es la persona que creía pero no sé cómo mi corazón todavía lo quiere" - no comprendía porque su corazón se empeñaba en sentir amor por alguien como él.

"Eso se llama amor verdadero, yo le di una segunda oportunidad a Hugo, ¿por qué no le das una a Axel?" - sabía que su hermana tenía razón, ella era el mejor ejemplo de ello, tantas veces que había tenido que perdonarla.

"Bien, lo intentaré" - ambas sonrieron para darse un fraternal abrazo.

Mientras que Axel aún no salía de su asombro pero también sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, Amber lo amaba y por su inmadurez la había herido, lastimado, se sentía destrozado porque la rubia lo creía una mala persona, aunque ¿solo era eso? O ¿acaso se estaba enamorando de ella?

Tal parecía que Axel tenía dos corazones que reparar, el de su hermano y el de la princesa Amber, ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Luego de que Sofia se retiró decidió sentarse bajo el árbol, el mismo donde por primera vez, se había enamorado de verdad y resultó ser de Axel. Ciertamente lo había conocido desde que tenía uso de razón, sus padres se conocían entre sí, además que sus historias eran parecidas, sus madres habían muerto, una primero que la otra, la diferencia era que su padre se casó otra vez pero el rey Garrick no.

Al principio se había interesado o más bien fascinado con Hugo, pues él era uno de los príncipes más populares de la escuela, debía admitirlo, el chico era bueno en casi todo lo que hacía, más que todo en los deportes y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que tenía un talento nato para el baile sobre hielo.

Después de lo que le hizo a Sofia, durante la carrera de prueba para el equipo del derby, su fascinación por él había muerto, jamás podría seguir apoyando a alguien que casi lastima a su hermana, James, la escuela entera y ella, lo hubieran odiado de por vida de no ser por la misma Sofia, quien pidió que no lo molestaran y lo había perdonado con una gran facilidad.

Claro, su pequeña hermana tenía un corazón de oro que siempre perdonaba a todos, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan compasiva pero sin duda era un ejemplo a seguir.

Un año después, Hugo y Sofia se hicieron amigos luego de ganar la corona voladora, lo había visto allí junto a su padre en el balcón real, no le había prestado mucha atención pero todo cambio ese día que la salvo, que la sostuvo en sus brazos y podría jurar que su mirada, aunque parecía bromista, se veía preocupado por ella.

Días antes se había encontrado observándolo casi hipnotizada y le producía enojo verlo con la princesa Astrid, solo fue hasta ese entonces que descubrió que era porque estaba enamorada y no supo en qué momento ese amor se hizo más grande. Dejar de pensar en Hugo fue muy fácil pero con Axel era sumamente difícil y la respuesta era que a él lo tenía no sólo en su mente sino en su corazón.

La pobre no se había dado cuenta de que el mencionado continuaba oculto mirándola, se supone que la buscaba para hablarle de lo arrepentido que estaba por su acción pero al escuchar tamaña revelación, no sabía qué hacer.

¡Había descubierto que le gustaba a la princesa mayor de Enchancia!, ¿podría ir y actuar como si nada frente a ella?, quizás no pero se dijo que no podía seguir así, había quedado con ella y no podía echarse para atrás, como pudo, salió de su escondite y siguió su camino hacia dónde estaba la chica, aunque algo le decía que este árbol lo había visto antes.

"Prin...princesa Amber" - le llamo con vos trémula, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos y provocando que sus mejillas volvieran a teñirse de rojo y ni qué decir que las de él estaban igual.

"A...Axel" - murmuro de la misma forma, procedió a levantarse pero inmediatamente la detuvo.

"No, no...descuida..no tienes que pararte…de hecho, ¿podría sentarme a tu lado?" – le pidió bastante tímido.

La joven gritaba internamente de emoción, esto era casi un sueño, un hermoso sueño. Su adorado príncipe le estaba pidiendo sentarse junto a ella, debajo del árbol donde había comenzado su historia de amor, bueno, desde su punto de vista así era.

"Si" - le respondió tan tímida como él

Le agradeció y se sentó a su lado izquierdo, mirando hacia el paisaje, mientras que ella miraba hacia sus manos, entre las cuales tenía su clásico abanico.

"Entonces… ¿de que...querías hablar?" - preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Lo siento" - sorprendía se voltio a verlo, ¿se estará refiriendo a lo que le hizo a su hermano?

"¿Qué?" - era a Hugo o a su padre al cual tenía que darle disculpas no a ella.

"Si, lo siento, me comporté como un idiota, un estúpido sin conciencia y todos los malos adjetivos que quieras ponerme, no fui un buen hermano mayor ayer y por culpa de mi error perdí a mi hermanito para siempre" - podía ver la tristeza y pesar en su rostro y su voz sonaba quebrada, era claro su sufrimiento con todo esto.

"Es verdad pero en todo caso eso deberías decírselo a él no a mí" - le cuestionó tomado una actitud más seria y siendo algo fría, abriendo su abanico y colocándolo frente a su cara.

La miro, lo que decía era muy cierto, sin embargo, le molestaba y le dolía que ella le hablara así pero entendía que no podía esperar que lo tártara como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Tienes razón pero siento que debo disculparme también con ustedes, mis amigos, ¿qué clase de hermano soy que le he hecho la vida imposible a mi pequeño hermano?" - se cuestionó con frustración.

Verlo así le partía el alma, su corazón se hinchaba de solo escuchar sus lamentos, entonces lo supo, si, él cometió un error pero ella no era santo de su devoción, por lo que tampoco podía juzgarlo.

"¿Sabes?…yo, no fui una buena hermana mayor también" - confesó con dolor en su voz. El oji gris verdoso se volteó a verle sorprendido y confundido, no se creía que alguien como Amber no fuera una buena hermana mayor con James o Sofia, la rubia decidió continuar.

"Cuando mi padre se casó con Miranda, me molesto y más al saber que tendría otra hermana, que tenía que compartir a mi padre y mi hermano con otras personas. Cuando Sofia llegó al castillo, estaba celosa, pensaba que todos la querían más que a mí, convencí a James de que la humillara en el columpio mágico de la escuela, termino volando y cayendo en el estanque, fue mi cumpla que su primer día fuera el peor" – Axel solo la miraba, casi sin poder creer lo que decía - "al ver que James comenzaba a tratarla como una verdadera hermana me enoje aún más y utilice su miedo a no saber bailar en su baile de bienvenida en su contra, ese día tuvimos clase de baile con Popov, ella pensaba que podía aprender rápidamente pero de nuevo yo arruine sus ilusiones, estaba a punto de escoger unos zapatos pero yo le di unos que estaban hechizados, le mentí diciéndole que lo hacía para ayudarle y al momento de que empezó a bailar los zapatos se movieron sin que ella pudiera controlarlos, termino haciendo el ridículo, james y ella se enojaron mucho conmigo, al principio no me importó pero mientras me arreglaban para el baile, llego mi hermano y me dijo que con lo que había hecho la quería más que a mí, cuando traté de detenerlo, me caí y se rompió mi vestido" - recordó con una risa amarga - "llame a las mucamas para que me ayudaran pero luego las escuche en la habitación de Sofía diciéndole que era la princesa más bella del palacio y me sentí herida, así que solo me encerré en mi cuarto a llorar, un rato después, apareció ella, no la quería ver pero me dijo que había cometido un error y que necesitaba mi ayuda, le pidió a Cedric que le diera un hechizo de baile y en cambio termino durmiendo a todos, sabía que por mi culpa tuvo que recurrir a ello y le explique porque me comporté así, pensé que me odiaría pero me contó lo feliz que estaba de tenerme como su hermanastra, desde allí comencé a llamarla hermana, pudimos encontrar el hechizo para despertarlos, inclusive la defendí de Wormwood, usando una escoba, pero yo no podía entrar al baile pues tenía el vestido roto pero ella me dijo que no regresaría, no sin mí, me cosió el vestido y se lo agradecí, dándole una clase baile antes de volver, el conjuro funcionó y Sofia quedó espectacular bailando con papá y terminamos bailando los 6 juntos, como una gran familia"

"Vaya" - nunca hubiera pensado que Amber fuera sido capaz de hacerle esas cosas a Sofia, si siempre se mostraban tan unidas.

"Y a pesar de que comenzamos a convivir más, todavía me costaba compartir con ella, un Halloween sentí celos de sus habilidades para coser, había hecho un hermoso disfraz de cisne ella sola y yo no sabía nada de eso, así que hice trampa y le pedí a Cedric un hechizo para un magnífico disfraz mucho mejor que el suyo, al principio me gusto porque parecía mariposa y logre ganar pero me sentía mal porque ella me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi y además me equivoque y me convertí en mitad mariposa, Cedric me dijo que lo único que me ayudaría a volver a la normalidad era un conjuro con el amuleto, en ese entonces, morado de Sofía, intente quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta pero me descubrió, le confesé lo que hice y de nuevo me sorprendió dándome su preciado amuleto solo para ayudarme, así que me negué, tuvimos problemas con Wormwood porque se robó el amuleto pero juntas lo vencimos y al final les dije la verdad a las hadas y me regresaron a mi forma normal" - estaba contándole todo lo malo que le había hecho a su hermanita, para que viera que lo comprendía y que no había sido el único en dañar sin querer a su familia - "tiempo después, me enoje porque papá pasaba más tiempo con mis hermanos que conmigo, encontré un pozo de los deseos y uno de mis deseos fue que papá fuera alérgico a Sofia pero la convertí en un gato morado, pues es alérgico a ellos, quise cambiarlo pero no supe decir bien lo que quería y solo le cambie el color a rosa, fue horrible ya que rex y Wormwood, comenzaron a perseguirle, no tuve más opción que decírselo a papá y gracias a él Sofía volvió a ser humana, de allí en adelante no volví a sentir envidia por ella, aunque siento que hubo algún otro momento pero no sé porque no recuerdo nada, supongo que solo lo olvide"

"Bueno, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, supongo que nadie es perfecto" – pudo ver que de los ojos de la chica comenzaban salir lágrimas y casi por instinto colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y con sus pulgares se las quitó, al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, supo que le confesaba todo esto para que se sintiera mejor - "gracias"

Se miraron y de nuevo sintió ese deseo de abrazarla y de unir sus labios con los de ella, se quedaron así por un buen rato, sin decir o hacer algo y sin ser conscientes de que Clover, Robin y Mia los veían desde lejos.

"¿Esa es Amber?" - preguntó la ave de color rojo, no se imaginó ver a la hermana de su amiga humana así.

"Y con un chico, es tan romántico, parece que están a punto de besarse" – concordó soñadora la pequeña ave azul.

"Esperen un minuto, ese chico, lo conozco, es Axel el hermano del príncipe Hugo" - recordó Clover pues Sofia le había mostrado un retrato de la familia real de Albuquerque - "Oh, mejor que Prlaine no lo sepa"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - le preguntó Robin.

"Porque lo odia desde que lastimo a Amber y no le culpo, si Hugo se atreve a hacerle lo mismo a Sofia también lo haría" - comentó, ya se imaginaba al pavo real estallando de ira contra el chico.

Volviendo con Amber y Axel, ambos parecían sumergidos en un hechizo y es que no podían apartar la vista del otro, todo hubiera llegado al punto que ella quería de no ser por la molesta llegada de alguien indeseado.

"¡Suelta a la princesa Amber en este mismo instante!" - así es, había un príncipe en toda la academia que se creía el dueño de Amber

"¿Thomas?" - ambos se voltearon a verlos, Amber de manera confusa, mientras que Axel con molestia, evidentemente no le agradaba este tipo y parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo pues el joven lo miraba con odio puro.

El príncipe Thomas es el primer príncipe menor del reino de Borrea, uno de los dos hermanos del príncipe Roderick, sus primeros años de escuela los paso con tutores privados en su castillo y guiado por la mala crianza de su padre y egoísmo de su hermano se ha convertido en una copia de ellos, llego a la academia real cuando tenía 11 años y desde entonces Amber era su obsesión, por lo que la rubia hacia todo lo posible por escaparse de él, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, piel rosada y de buen porte, conocía los sentimientos que esta tenía por Axel pero hasta ahora no le tomaba importancia pues pensaba que estaba de novio con Astrid y verlo en una situación tan melosa y de atmosfera romántica con "su princesa" no le gustaba **nada**.

"¿Quien te crees, como para tocar a mi chica?" - estaba marcando su territorio cuando en realidad la rubia no era nada suyo.

"Oh, bueno, que yo sepa, Amber no tiene novio, ¿verdad?" - cuestionó Axel, con fingido desconcierto.

"No, por supuesto que no y menos eres tu Thomas, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?" - respondió molesta y firme la oji pardo, a lo cual el peli castaño rojizo sonrío victorioso.

"Eso es solo cuestión de tiempo, mi querida princesa, tu hermosa piel no merece ser tocada por una bestia como esta" - refutó en frente de Axel, a lo cual la chica voltio los ojos irritada, siempre era lo mismo con este tipo.

"Disculpa, ¿cómo me llamaste?" - lo desafío el oji gris verdoso. Oh,oh, esto no pintaba bien.

"Por favor, todos en la escuela saben lo que hiciste, pobre Hugo, el hermano que tuvo que tocarle, lastima" - se burlo pero Axel se quedó en silencio, lamentablemente no podía refutar aquello - "sabes que tengo razón, por tu culpa, tu hermano es la comidilla de la escuela. Y yo que creía que no podía ser más patético"

Se rió pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Axel le propino un buen puñetazo en el rostro, lastimándole la nariz y dejando a una Amber tan asombrada que se tapo la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos bien abiertos. Lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta, estaba bastante enojado.

"¡Escúchame bien, de mí puedes decir lo que te dé la gana pero de ninguna manera permito que ni tú ni nadie insulte a mi hermano!, ¡¿entendiste?!" - le espetó con furia, le hervía la sangre de ver lo creído que era con Amber pero más que nada odiaba que se burlara de Hugo y en su propia cara.

"¡Axel, cálmate por favor!" - le rogó la oji pardo pero este parecía no escuchar.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duela la verdad?, tú hermanito y tú son unos tontos" - esto solo sirvió para que el enojo del príncipe mayor de Albuquerque creciera y de no haber sido porque los guardias los separaron una terrible pelea hubiera iniciado.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" - preguntó el rey Roland II, llegando junto con Miranda y Sofia. Al ver la hemorragia nasal que tenía Thomas le exigió una respuesta a su hija, sin embargo Axel como caballero que era acepto su culpa.

"Yo lo hice, su majestad pero en mi defensa, este tipo, se ensaña con su hija mayor y cree que es de su propiedad, además que insulto a mi hermano y eso no podía perdonárselo, lo lamento" - se disculpó, no quería armar espectáculos ni menos en casa ajena pero este principito se había equivocado si creía que no tomaría represalias por burlarse de su hermano.

"Papá, estoy de acuerdo con él, si, no debió haber reaccionado así pero yo tampoco perdono que insulten a Hugo" - concordó Sofia, le disgustaba mucho saber que alguien osaba burlarse de su peli negro.

"¿Eso es cierto Amber?" - preguntó Miranda con suma preocupación por su hija.

"Así es, Thomas llegó y insulto a Axel y también a Hugo" - respondió sin titubeos, aunque nadie se imagino que el mismo mencionado se apareciera junto con James, pues al escuchar el alboroto en el jardín decidieron salir a averiguar.

"¿Que sucede conmigo?" - preguntó al escuchar que lo nombraban y le asustaba que fuera por algo malo, rápidamente noto a Axel siendo retenido por un guardia del castillo y otro reteniendo a Thomas, quien tenía sangre saliendo por su nariz, ambos se miraban con odio, Roland con una cara de disgusto y todos lo demás lo observaban con atención.

"Woww, ¿qué pasó aquí?" - quiso saber el rubio tras percibir el tenso ambiente que figuraba en la escena.

"Hugo" - le nombró preocupada Sofia.

Solo entonces fue cuando Axel fue consciente de la presencia de su hermano, calmándose en el acto pero solo encontró una mirada sería y seca de su parte. Sofia decidió explicarle a Hugo lo sucedido, desde lo poco que sabía.

"Hugo, Thomas llegó y molesto a tu hermano y se burlo de ti, por lo que Axel enfurecido le dio un golpe" - Sofía tenía miedo de la reacción del oji verde oscuro, primero el bochorno armado por Axel en el auditorio y ahora esto.

El chico no dijo nada y solo observaba a su "ex hermano" con atención y este lo miraba con tristeza, era obvio que no quería hablarle ni tratarle.

Los reyes no entendían que pasaba, tenían que terminar con esta situación, de una vez por todas.

"¡Guardias!, lleven al príncipe Thomas para que lo atiendan y que se le envié un mensajero a su padre, díganle que debo hablar con él urgentemente" - dieron una reverencia y se fueron a cumplir las órdenes de su reí mientras se llevaban a un Thomas que le dedicaba una mirada furtiva al peli castaño rojizo y este le respondía casi igual para luego volver a observar con sumo pesar al peli negro.

Este sin decir nada decidió retirarse del lugar, los adolescentes sabían perfectamente porque lo hacía.

Axel lo pensó mucho y decidió salir detrás de él, esto le estaba volviendo loco, no podían seguir así por siempre.

"Y entonces, ¿nos dirán que sucede?" - exigió la reina, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que Sofía abrazaba a su hermana, como muestra de apoyo, suponían que esto no podría ocultarse más y procedieron a contarles lo sucedido"

Mientras tanto, Axel alcanzó a su hermano.

"¡Hugo!" - le llamo y este se detuvo pero aún si mirarlo.

"¿Qué quieres?, no tenías porque golpear a Thomas, no necesito que me defiendas" – le espetó con rabia y dureza en su voz

"Lo hice porque eres mi hermano menor, es mi deber defenderte" - se excusó pero era claro que eso no valía mucho.

"¿Enserio?, ¡¿así como me defendiste ayer, revelándole a todos mis secretos y miedos, es esa tu idea de defenderme?!" - cuestiono, muy dolido y disgustado.

"Si, es cierto, me equivoque, ¡fui un total egoísta e inmaduro pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras escuchaba a un idiota hablar mal de ti en mi presencia!" - se explicó, le estaba hablando, enojado pero era un inicio, ¿no?

"Pues que yo sepa, tú ya lo hiciste" - palabras muy duras pero con fundamentos sólidos.

"Hugo, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, no puedes ignorarme el resto de tu vida" - pidió, ya estaba cansado de que lo mirara con una gran decepción y desprecio.

"A, ¿no?, pues obsérvame. Esperemos que no hayas causado que el rey Roland quiera darle quejas a papa, él no merece pasar mal rato por nosotros, adiós Axel" – así, el peli negro se fue a su habitación asignada para no tener que seguir hablando con una persona a la que consideraba inexistente.

Dejando a su hermano mayor con frustración y amargura pero hacia sí mismo y después de tanto años sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan insensible e ignorante, solo había pensado en él y termino creando un desastre, cavando su tumba en el proceso, porque así estaba para Hugo, muerto.

Más tarde, esa noche, Roland habló con el padre de Thomas y le explico lo sucedido, afortunadamente solo se había roto un vaso de la nariz y no tendría que operársela, se disculpó con él y prometió que no volvería a pasar y lo convenció de darle una segunda oportunidad, que solo amaba a su hija y la respetaría, le creyó y ambos se fueron, al mismo tiempo que llegaba Bayliwcik.

"Majestad, la cena está lista" - informó el afable mayordomo con una pequeña reverencia

"Gracias Bayliwcik iré enseguida" - este salió y aprovechó el momento para magrearse las sienes, todo esto le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sus hijos le contaron a su esposa y a él el show que se armo en el auditorio de la escuela protagonizado por Axel y el tema, revelar a todos, los secretos de su hermano menor, Hugo, de más está decir que quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

Cuando él era un joven de su edad también le gustaba jugarle alguna que otra broma inofensiva a su hermana pero lo que hizo Axel fue quebrantar la confianza de su hermano, sin embargo, según lo que Amber le contó, este le había confesado lo arrepentido que estaba.

Bien, eso mostraba que aún, este chico, tenía una conciencia, sin contar que se enteró, gracias a James de la sentencia que le impuso Hugo, es horrible que tú hermano menor te trate como si no existieras, si, al igual que su hijo, también pensó que el chico se estaba extralimitando, hasta Sofia y Amber se quedaron sin aliento al escucharlo pero en cierto modo lo comprendía, no era nada fácil perdonar algo así, menos cuando es tu propia sangre la que te traiciona.

Luego de tomar una medicina para el dolor se fue para el comedor real, al llegar se dio cuenta de que faltaban Sofia, Hugo, Axel y Amber.

"Miranda, James" - les nombró a modo de saludo, mientras se sentaba, como siempre, en el centro y le deba un beso a su esposa – "¿donde están Amber, Sofía, Hugo y Axel?"

"Bayliwcik nos contó que Amber y Axel dijeron que no tenían hambre y que Sofia le dijo que ella le avisaría a Hugo y luego viajarían a comer" - le explico preocupada por su hija mayor, ahora entendía la expresión sombría que mostraba desde el otro día.

"Todavía me parece increíble que Axel lastimase a su hermano así" - comentó mientras comenzaba a comer.

"Es verdad pero me preocupa más la estabilidad familiar en entre ellos, es triste que dos hermanos terminen separados, esperemos que Hugo pueda perdonar a su hermano mayor" - dijo la reina Miranda con tristeza.

"Ojalá que sí mamá, le dije Hugo, esta tarde, que espero no tenga que arrepentirse por ignorar a Axel" - comentó James, el recordar la expresión de dolor en el rostro del príncipe mayor de Albuquerque, le producía compasión por él, comprendía a Hugo pero si se ponía en los zapatos de Axel sabía que vivir con la culpa y la pena era muy difícil, de corazón esperaba que las cosas entre ellos se arreglen.

Mientras en el ala de las habitaciones de huéspedes, en la habitación de Hugo, este observaba la llegada de la noche desde la ventana, estaba triste y decepcionado, defraudado, así se sentía, ¿como era posible que su propia sangre lo apuñalara por la espalda?

A su memoria, llegaron aquellos momentos especiales que compartieron, juntos.

Cuando le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el Derby Volador, su deseo, en aquel entonces, era ser tan bueno como él pero le fue difícil y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse Axel lo alentó a que jamás se rindiera, de hecho le preguntó cómo es que era tan bueno en todo lo que hacía y este le respondió _"Nadie nace siendo un experto en algo hermanito, la práctica hace al maestro, da lo mejor de ti, ten confianza y lograras lo que sea"_ y eso fue lo que hizo, con el tiempo se había convertido en el primer mejor jinete de la escuela, claro, hasta que llegó Sofia y le bajó los humos pasándolo a tercer lugar.

En sus cumpleaños que vinieron después de que su mamá murió, su padre le organizaba grandes fiestas pero estas no valían mucho puesto a que esté siempre tenía algo importante que hacer por el reino y el sentir que la mayoría estaba allí solo por lo lujoso de la fiesta lo hacía sentir casi vacío pero su hermano, él nunca faltaba, ni se olvidaba de ninguno haciéndole saber que siempre estaba allí para él.

Cada aniversario de la muerte de su madre, su papá no quería escuchar una palabra de ello pero entre Albert y Axel lo llevaban a su tumba y le contaban sobre sus vidas, por más extraño que luciera era lo más parecido a charlar con su madre sobre su día a día, tantos episodios.

El tiempo pasaba y Axel comenzó a estar más pendiente de molestarlo y fastidiarle pero nunca le había prestado atención a ello y ahora estaban aquí, después de que cruzara la línea entre la molestia y la traición.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, al tiempo que tocaron la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" - preguntó sin ánimo de ver a nadie.

"Soy yo Hugo, Sofía,…¿puedo entrar?" - preguntó la peli castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta con timidez.

El chico se sorprendió e inmediatamente enrojeció, ella quería verlo, si, ¡quería verlo!, Sofía era la única que lo podía hacer sentir mejor.

"He...s..si..pasa" - respondió casi tartamudeando.

La puerta se abrió y como era de esperarse quedó fascinado ante su belleza, su largos rizos castaños que le llegaban un poco después de la cintura, que no daría por sentirlos deslizarse por sus manos, su magnífica figura, su piel blanca como la nieve, esos ojos tan azules y cristalinos, coronados por aquellas espesas pestañas, sus labios rosados ligeramente pintados y sus mejillas con pequeños toques de rubor, no, ella no necesitaba de maquillaje para verse hermosa.

Ella era un ángel, su ángel, la amaba con todo su ser, su princesa adorada, ahora más que nunca deseaba besarla, sentirse protegido entre sus brazos y quedarse allí para siempre.

"Hola" - fue lo único que pronunció ella, estaba nerviosa, había ido a verlo porque estaba preocupada por él y además que se moría por confesarle que ya sabía que la amaba. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto por fin se decidió a decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos, que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, ya no soportaba verlo así, su corazón se rompía al verlo sufrir.

"Hola" - tal parecía que ninguno sabía qué decir, por donde comenzar.

"Oye..." - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Per...perdón, te interrumpí, tú primero" - le dijo tan rojo y nervioso como ella.

"Hugo, yo...he...quiero que sepas que entiendo cómo te sientes" - esperaba que no se disgustara pero tenía que saber que sus padres ya estaban enterados de lo ocurrido - "Tuvimos que explicarles todo a mis padres, lo siento pero descuida, no están molestos, más bien están preocupados por ustedes. James nos contó que has decidido aplicarle a Axel la ley del hielo"

De nuevo su rostro se tornó triste y frío, se levanto y volvió a posar su vista en la ventana - "no, descuida, en algún momento tenían que enterarse y si, para mí, él ya no existe"

"Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien pero Amber nos dijo que él de verdad esta sentido por todo, pienso que tal vez deberías hablar con él, escucharlo, no les hace bien estar así" - le decía mientras se acercaba a él.

"Sofia, agradezco tu intención pero mi decisión está tomada" - respondió con voz firme pero su dolor se denostaba.

De repente sintió la mano de ella tomar la suya, haciendo que se volteara sorprendido a verle y sin que él se lo esperase, colocó su mano libre en su pecho y alzó un poco sus pies para finalmente darle un beso. Al principio se había quedado estático pero luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a corresponder y disfrutar la dulce sensación de los labios femeninos entrelazados con los suyos. Se soltaron para que así él pudiera colocar sus manos en su cintura y ella rodeará su cuello con sus brazos, con el fin de profundizar el beso, era como si su bocas encajaran perfectamente, podrían quedarse así por horas pero lamentablemente sus cuerpos les exigían oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse un poco.

"So...Sofia" -murmuro, casi sin poder creérselo. ¡Lo beso!, ¡lo beso!, la mujer que amaba lo había besado pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué?

"Sé que no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero es que ya no puedo esperar más" - le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, tratando de armarse de valor para confesarle todo - "Ayer, después de que saliste corriendo del auditorio, te seguí y sin querer escuche como le decías a Electra que…me amas"

El pobrecito tenía los ojos como platos y su cara parecía un tomate - "A...he...a..." – trato de articular alguna palabra pero no podía, los nervios no lo dejaban.

"En ese momento tenía miedo de te enojaras conmigo por haberte escuchado sin tu permiso pero no puedo pasar un día más sin poder confesarte que yo también te amo, te he amado desde que éramos niños" - Dios, esto sí que no se lo esperaba.

"¿De...de verdad?" - ella asintió sonriente pero aún algo tímida - "¡Sofia!, ¡Oh, Sofia!" – le dijo con gran emoción mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente con ternura.

"Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?" - le preguntó bastante contenta.

"¿Molesto?, ¿cómo voy estar molesto?, no niego que me hubiera gustado que lo supieras de otra forma pero eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ya lo sabemos, ¡mi amor!, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces!" - fue su respuesta para después robarle otro beso cargado de amor infinito, después de tantos males por fin una buena noticia, ambos se amaban, podía besarla cuánto quisiera y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, ahora tenía que hacerle aquella pregunta tan esperada - "Sofia, ¿quieres ser...mi novia?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí Hugo!"- le respondió totalmente emocionada mientras volvía a besarlo con pasión y al terminar se acurrucó en su brazos - "Me duele verte triste mi príncipe, por favor, prométeme que al menos pensaras en darle una oportunidad a Axel"

"Sofia..." - iba a refutar pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Vamos, yo te la di a ti, ¿o no?" - le preguntó levemente divertida sabía que él no podía negarse a sus peticiones y además tenía razón.

"Ok, lo pensare" - le dijo después de un suspiro para luego volver a recibirla en sus brazos, ambos llenos de una enorme felicidad, ya era oficial, ella era su novia, sabía que su calor y amor eran lo que necesitaba para superar todo esto.

"Oh, verdad, se me olvidaba, le dije a Bayliwcik que te avisaría que la cena ya está lista" - recordó alegremente.

"Y… ¿Axel...está allí?" - preguntó dudoso.

"No, Amber y él dijeron que no iban a cenar" - le comentó con tristeza, intento convencer a su hermana pero esta le dijo que no tenía apetito.

Al escuchar que su hermano no quería comer se sintió un poco culpable y Sofia lo noto.

"Mi amor, te preocupa, ¿verdad? A mí también me preocupa mi hermana, tal vez debería de decírtelo" - le dijo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"¿Decirme que?" - le preguntó curioso y algo confundido.

Sofia no quería traicionar la confianza de su hermana pero sabía que podía confiar en el amor de su vida - "Amber...está enamorada de Axel"

"¿Qué?" - preguntó asombrado y confundido, nunca se había lo hubiera imaginado.

"Si, mi hermana a estado enamorada de él desde los 13 años, incluso la salvo de caer de un árbol aquí en el castillo, una vez" - le contó recordando aquella ves que si no fuera por Axel, Amber hubiera acabado en el hospital.

"Ahora que lo dices, si, lo recuerdo, bueno, lo que pasa es que él me contó, yo no vine porque estaba en clases de piano, me dijo que en cuanto escucho sus gritos y la vio caer salió disparado a salvarla" - ella asintió, así había sido.

"Y ¿Sabes?, no se pero algo me dice que Axel, siente algo por ella" - él la miró sin comprender y ella se explicó - "Amber me contó que estuvieron apuntó de besarse"

"Bueno, vaya, he...lo que sí sé es que a veces me contaba que ella siempre le ayudaba cuando él más la necesitaba y una vez le pregunte en broma si era que estaba enamorado de ella, pues cada vez que la nombraba lo hacía muy sonriente, casi como…como yo cada vez que te pienso, cada vez que te escucho, cada vez que te veo. Gracias, gracias mi princesa, gracias por devolverme la sonrisa" - le agradecía mientras unía sus manos con las de ella - "y si, tratare de hablar con él y hacer las paces"

"Yo sé, sé que lo harás, te conozco y sé que no podrías odiar a tu hermano, nunca" – y así volvió a besarlo dulcemente.

"Ya entiendo a qué se refería James" - comentó riendo luego de separarse y ella lo miró sin comprender, así que decidió contarle - "Esta tarde le dije porque te amo y todo lo que representas para mí y le dije que no creía que tu sintieras lo mismo y creo haber escuchado que él decía "si supieras" yo le pregunte y como me respondió que no había dicho nada, me imaginé que tal vez había oído mal, pero ahora veo que estuvo a punto de revelarme tus sentimientos por mi" - le comentó riendo a carcajadas al ver los ojos de su amada casi saliéndose de sus órbitas y con la boca abierta.

"¡¿Cómo?!, ¡es que yo lo mato!, ¡James!" - estuvo a punto de salir a buscarlo pero él la detuvo aún sin parar de reír.

"No, no, está bien, está bien, tú ya me lo dijiste, no tienes porque matarlo, aunque…" - ella lo vio con una cara de regaño pero eso evitó que se siguiera riendo.

"Hugo" - le advirtió, ya sabía por dónde venía la cosa.

"Solo iba a decir que le dijeras que somos novios para ver su reacción" - era realmente divertido para él imaginarse a James casi desmayándose de la impresión.

Sofia volteo los ojos, su novio podía ser tan infantil como su hermano de vez en cuando.

"¿Sabes qué?, mejor todavía no les contemos nada, ¿ok?, mañana tal vez, primero, vamos a comer, ya, que me muero de hambre, vamos" - y así se tomaron de la mano.

"Contigo yo voy hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pides" - le confesó, convencido de que esta felicidad no se la podía quitar nada ni nadie. Su ángel estaba enamorada de él y ahora era su novia, le agradecía Dios por ponerla en su camino, sin ella nunca podría ser feliz.

Una última vez, antes de salir de la habitación volvieron a besarse y sin que se diera cuenta el amuleto rosa de la peli castaña brillo, como si aprobara su amor y al terminar, salieron para el comedor real.

Cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, Axel había sido atacado por él hambre, se había estado alimentando mal y el estomago le pedía alimento, su ánimo estaba por los suelos pero si no comía algo moriría. Así que pensó que al menos podría comer una fruta o algo pequeño y luego regresaría a dormir.

Fue hasta la cocina del palacio pero al entrar escucho un ruido y se puso en poción de ataque, suerte que había tomado lecciones de Karate, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada, la única luz presente era la de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Vio una figura moverse con cautela hacia él, así que hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo a punto de noquearlo, la luz del astro nocturno le permitió ver el rostro y la figura de Amber, la cual tenía un cuchillo en sus manos y por lo que se veía casi se lo empuñaba a él, probablemente para defenderse al creer que había un intruso en el castillo que pudiera hacerle daño.

"¡Amber!" - preguntó recuperándose del susto - "¿qué haces aquí?"

"¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo!" - le refutó, pues casi le causa un infarto.

"Bueno yo..." - no sabía qué decir, le daba pena decir que tenía hambre, sin embargo, su estómago hablo por él al rugir pidiendo comida, mostrándose bastante avergonzado.

La rubia se rió un poco pero no le duró ya que el suyo hizo el mismo ruido y entonces fue el turno del peli castaño rojizo de reírse.

"Parece que los dos tenemos hambre" - los dos se rieron por el comentario y entonces reparo en lo que estaba detrás de la chica - "¿eso es...helado?"

"Ha, si...es que fue lo primero que vi y... ¿quieres un poco?" - le preguntó mostrándole el envase pequeño que decía helado de chocolate blanco con avellanas.

"Claro" - de esta forma la rubia busco algo en la pared un aparato que encendió todas las velas del lugar dejando a un Axel sorprendió.

"Es un invento de nuestra inventora Gwen, lo llama el encendedor de velas" - le contó mientras habría la alacena para buscar dos platos soperos y dos cucharas y otra para sacar el helado del envase y revisaba el refrigerador, en busca de fresas y crema batida.

"Ya veo" - comentó mientras le ayudaba con las cosas y las ponía en la mesa, decidieron no sentarse y comer parados.

"¿Crema batida y fresas?" - le preguntó después de colocar las porciones del postre helado en cada plato, él asintió y colocó en cada uno crema batida por encima y unos tres porciones de fresas en cada uno.

"Gracias" - y así pudieron disfrutar y calmar sus ansias. En un momento se volteó a verle y se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de residió de helado por la comisura del labio -"espera"

Aún con la boca llena se volvió hacia él, sin entender a qué se refería.

"Tienes...un poco aquí, en el labio" - le informó, indicándole el lugar con él suyo pero la chica parecía no ubicar el lugar, así que acerco su pulgar para quitárselo.

Aquel gesto hizo que la chica sintiera un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo y mariposas revoloteando se formaran en su estómago, poniéndola tan roja como lo estaban las fresas.

De nuevo, no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, ella era como un hada. Cada vez que la veía, su mente no hacía más pedirle que la tomara y la besara. Recordó cómo le molesto que aquel petulante de Thomas la tratara como si fuera de su propiedad, no, ella solo tenía ojos para él. Fue ahí cuando la realidad lo golpeó, estaba enamorado de la rubia y lo que tenía eran celos, celos de que otro se le intentara quitar.

Sus cabellos rubios como el oro y su piel blanca y bien cuidada, su delicada figura, sus hermosos ojos pardo y esos labios que lo invitaban a probarlos. Poco a poco acerco su rostro al de ella y lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su nariz con la suya, disfrutar de su cálido aliento, al ver que la chica era débil ante su contacto una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro y con avidez comenzó hacer un camino de pequeños besos desde su cuello, pasando por el lóbulo de su oreja derecha hasta la comisura de sus labios, donde hace unos minutos estaba con un poco de aquel postre delicioso, tan delicioso como ella.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapó de los labios femeninos, haciéndola avergonzarse por completo y que él sonriera triunfante y juguetón, así que regresó a su cuello por más.

Sus piernas temblaban, prácticamente la estaba devorando y lo peor es que lo estaba disfrutando, le encantaba la sensación de sus labios recorriendo la piel expuesta de su clavícula y sus orejas. Sus pequeñas manos se agarraron fuertemente de la camisa de su piyama, para tratar de no caer, ya que sentía que pronto podía caer desmayada. El helado se derretía pero eso era lo de menos, en estos momentos ella sentía tanto calor como aquel postre de hielo tan dulce y de nuevo su boca liberaba aquellos sonidos que ella jamás hubiera pensado que podía hacerlos.

Pronto el helado y todo lo demás pasaron a segundo plano, solo estaban ellos dos, amándose sin que nadie los viera, el chico unió sus rostros y casi llego a besarla, si no fuera porque en ese momento entro Suset, una de las mucamas del castillo, se apareció por la puerta.

Se separaron al instante totalmente ruborizados.

"Princesa Amber, princesa Axel, ¿qué hacen aquí?" - les pregunto y luego noto el helado, la crema batida y las fresas junto con los platos y las cucharas - "¿qué paso?"

"Teníamos hambre" - hablo rápidamente la rubia y lo cual Axel asintió – "Pero ¿porque estás despierta a esta hora?"

"Estaba dormida pero se me ocurrió venir por un poco de agua, cuando escuche unos extraños ruidos que venían de este lugar, así que vine a revisar" - al oír eso la oji pardo pedía internamente que la tierra se la tragase, aquellos ruidos extraños habían venido de ella, por culpa de las caricias que Axel le estaba haciendo – "Pero si desean puedo hacerles algo de comer" - les sugirió e iba a buscar algo que cocinarles pero ella la freno.

"He...no, descuida, ya terminamos y arreglaremos todo" - aseguró, desde hace años aprendió a hacerse responsable de sus cosas como Sofia lo hace.

"Oh, no se preocupen, yo lo arreglaré, ustedes puedes regresar a dormir" - les dijo mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas y poner los utensilios en el lavaplatos para lavarlos.

"¿Segura?" - le preguntó, no quería que la mucama sintiera que le estaba dando mucho que hacer.

"Si, majestades, hasta mañana, que descansen" - Ambos se lo agradecieron y le dieron las buenas noches, salieron y en el trayecto a la habitación de la joven no dijeron nada, ni siquiera podían verse a la cara.

Para los dos el momento había sido romántico y por no decir ardiente pero después de aquella interrupción, el par de enamorados no sabían cómo explicar sus actos.

La rubia enrojecía de solo imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si Suset no los interrumpía pero al mismo tiempo lo maldecía, _"porque siempre tiene que llegar alguien en el mejor momento"_ , se quejó mentalmente, estuvo a punto de besarla por tercera vez en el día y por tercera vez llegaba alguien y los devolvía del cielo a la tierra.

En el cielo, así se había sentido él, al cumplir su deseo de besar el cuello perfecto de su amada princesa rubia, aquellos gemidos de placer que ella liberaba, lo volvían loco, loco de amor por ella. Sabía que ella gustaba de él y haría sabía que él también la quería, sin embargo, ¿cómo podría decírselo?, "oye te oí decirle a tu hermana que estas enamorada de mí y yo descubrí que estoy enamorado de ti", no, demasiado simple, por no decir que aunque se lo confesará, ella podría no creerle, es decir quedo como un traicionero frente a todos.

Solo después de recuperar la confianza de su hermano y la de todos, podría decirle, aunque esperaba que no le tomará mucho tiempo.

"Gracias por…. acompañarme hasta mi habitación,…nos vemos mañana" - y así entro a su la puerta que llevaba al recibidor antes de la que llevaba a su cuarto pero antes de seguir colocó su mano y su frente en esta con una expresión de tristeza, hace unos minutos habían vuelto a estar como lo hacían antes, ella sonriéndole y él disfrutando de verla así y con algo nuevo, nunca se imaginó lo que podían producir las caricias de su príncipe en su cuerpo pero debía despertar, si le creía que le dolía que su hermano menor lo odiara pero volver a creer en él era difícil.

Pero Amber no sabía que al mismo tiempo, Axel estaba de la misma forma en la misma puerta. Ambos corazones estaban dolidos y lo único que podría hacerlos sanar era el amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Por fin era domingo, desde temprano el rey Roland II, estaba con Baileywick, inspeccionado todo lo que se haría para la exposición de arte en el museo de Enchancia, esa tarde.

Mientras que en el castillo, Sofia estaba en el jardín junto con sus amigos animales buscando unos arándanos, le iba a preparar un pastel de queso con dichas frutas a su novio, se sonrojó con una dulce sonrisa, su novio, que lindo se escuchaba.

Por otro lado esperaba que Axel y él regresaran a tratarse como antes, lo conoce perfectamente y sabe que aunque diga que lo odia o que ya no existe para él, en el fondo aún lo quiere y se preocupa por su bienestar.

"¡Sofia…princesa...Sofia!" - la voz de Clover la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y lo encontró mirándole con preocupación - "Sofia, ¿estás bien?, te hablaba pero parecías en la luna" - bromeo un poco el conejo.

"Oh, lo siento Clover, es que me quede pensando" - le dijo un poco apenada.

"Y ¿para quienes son todos arándanos?" - preguntó Robin, viendo la canasta llena de aquella fruta asida.

"He,..yo..¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía algo muy importante que contarles?" – todos asintieron y ella continuó - "Bueno, estos arándonos son para hacerle un pastel a Hugo"

"¿Hugo?, ¿el tonto príncipe ese?" - preguntó altanero el conejo, a lo cual las aves y la ardilla rodaron los ojos.

"¡Clover!, no le llames así, se llama Hugo" - le regañó, sabía que a este no le agradaba mucho el chico por cómo la trato en un principio, aunque ella le había dicho que él cambió, todavía tenía un ojo vigilante sobre él, sin embargo, en una visita por un proyecto que les había tocado junto con Vivian fue testigo de las miradas enamoradas que se mandaban y por eso le había dicho a Praline que sentía que si hubiera alguien a quien confiarle la vida de su princesa sería a Hugo.

"¿Y?, ¿cuál es la gran noticia?" - Preguntó Mia.

"Bueno, ayer hablamos sobre nosotros y ahora, ¡somos novios!" - les contó muy emocionada.

"¡Oh, es magnífico Sofia!" - contestó feliz la pequeña ave azul.

"¡Si, muchas felicidades!" - dijo Robin de la misma forma

Whatnaught también la felicito en su idioma de ardilla, mientras que Clover estaba callado y tenía las orejas gachas y una expresión de tristeza.

"Gracias chicos" - respondió agradecida para luego observar a su conejo amigo - "Clover, ¿sucede algo malo?"

"¿Qué?, oh, sí, si princesa, me...alegra mucho" - respondió algo dubitativo, si se sentía feliz por su amiga humana pero la verdad un miedo se instaló en su mente, temía que Sofia se olvidara de él por estar con Hugo, así que pensó que debía acabar con esta relación por el bien de todos.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso Clover" - le dio un abrazo y tomo la cesta con arándanos hasta el tope, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del vestido - "Bueno, voy a la cocina para empezar apretarse el pastel, hasta luego chicos"

Acarició la cabeza de Clover y entro por la puerta trasera del castillo, la cual llevaba a la cocina.

"Oh, buenos días princesa Sofia" - le saludo el chef Andre con cariño y una reverencia - "Y ¿esos arándanos?"

"Buenos días chef Andre" - le respondió ella igual - "Voy a preparar un pastel de queso con arándanos, son para el príncipe Hugo"

"Oooohhhhh" - comentó jocoso, hasta el personal de ambos castillos se fijaba en lo muy enamorados que estaban el uno del otro - "un pastel para el príncipe Hugo" - le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

"Papá, ya déjala" - era la voz de Gwen, que salía de su cuarto secreto de inventos, aunque ya no era tan secreto.

"¡Gwen!" - corrió a darle un abrazo, tenía tiempo que no la veía y está la recibió con alegría.

"Hola, princesa Sofia, ¿cómo has estado?" - Desde que Sofia le enseñó a no desistir de sus sueños y el rey la nombro inventora real de Enchancia, su mente no ha dejado de maquinar ideas para nuevos inventos - "con que le vas a hacer un pastel al príncipe Hugo, ¿he?"

"Bien y sí, yo misma se lo voy a hacer" - respondió con orgullo de sus habilidades en la cocina mientras que cocinero e hija se reían felices de verla tan contenta.

"Oye, Sofia, ¿te gustaría ver el nuevo invento en el que trabajó?" - le preguntó sacando un gran pergamino y su lápiz que siempre llevaba por detrás de su oreja.

"Por supuesto" - le encantaba oír sobre los inventos de su amiga inventora, para ella y todos en el castillo era la mejor de todas.

"Mira, estoy inventando un aparato para donar sangre, una amiga en el hospital me contó que el padre de una conocida tuvo un accidente y necesitaba que le donaran sangre y la había pero lamentablemente no había el instrumento para ello, intentaron hacerlo manual pero no fue suficiente, tenían que recolectar mucha sangre" - contó un poco triste.

"Oh y ¿qué pasó?" - preguntó la oji azul igual de triste, nunca le había pasado algo así y esperaba que nunca tuviera que vivirlo pero se podía imaginar la impotencia de una familia al no poder salvar a un ser querido.

"El señor falleció" - respondió con pesar - " así que disidí inventar un aparato que les ayude y si todo sale bien podré hacer muchos más para otros hospitales en otros reinos"

"Es fabuloso Gwen, estoy segura que lo lograras" - de nuevo la abrazo, sabía que si alguien podría hacerlo esa sería ella.

"Gracias princesa, ahora regresare a mi taller, debo seguir trabajando, suerte con el pastel para tu príncipe" - le dijo con vos cantarina, era divertido ver la cara sonrojada de la chica.

"Nos vemos Gwen" - y así empezó a preparar aquel delicioso postre, su mamá alguna vez le dijo que al corazón de un hombre se le llega por el estomago, pues ella le haría un rico pastel a su novio, sabía que le encantaba lo dulce y aprovecharía que aún era temprano, la exhibición de arte en el museo no era sino hasta las tres de la tarde, seguro estaría listo para después del almuerzo.

Mientras que Amber estaba en el zoológico de castillo, dándole de comer a Praline.

"Mira Praline, te traje tu favorito, rodajas de manzana" - colocó la bandeja de plata con el plato que tenía varías pedazos de manzana y enseguida el pavo real salió disparado muy contento a comer su desayuno - "Sabes Praline, ayer sucedieron tantas cosas"

El pájaro solo grazno y siguió comiendo.

"Oh, ayer casi nos besamos por tres veces pero siempre tenía que llegar alguien a interrumpirnos, me defendió de Thomas, en la noche comimos helado juntos y…bueno,..solo digamos que tuvimos un poco de calentura" - le contó totalmente sonrojada, al recordar aquellas caricias que le había hecho su príncipe amado, se le subía la temperatura - "Oh, Axel" - pronunció en un suspiro de ensueño.

"¿Qué?" - había dicho el pavo real sin poder creerlo pero claro que sabía que Amber no podía entenderle como Sofia, aunque en estos momentos desearía que sí.

"Pero aún así no sé si volver a creer en él" - comentó con pesar.

"Y haces bien" - respondió el ave enojado.

"Pero es que lo amo tanto que no puedo odiarlo" - comentó de forma frustrada.

"Pues deberías, ese no se merece nada de ti" - y dé nuevo se quejó, estaba molesto, ayer andaba llorando, incluso la notaba asustada por la llegada de este junto con su hermano menor y ahora suspiraba de amor, ¿quién entendía a la mujeres humanas?

"Bueno, debo irme, te veré mañana Praline" - le acarició la cabeza y salió del habitad elegante, diseñado especialmente para su pavo real.

Tan pronto la chica se fue, alguien le llamó, al mirar se dio cuenta que era Clover, montado sobre ¿Crackel?

"¿Clover, Crackel?" - preguntó confuso, no sabía que la mascota dragona de la princesa de Zumaria se escapaba de vez en cuando para ver a su amor platónico, el conejo Clover.

"¡Hola Praline!" - saludo enérgicamente la dragoncita azul y como era de esperarse salió un poco de fuego de su boca, por lo que el pavo real tuvo que apartarse y agacharse o sino podría rostizarlo - "Perdón"

"No importa y díganme, ¿qué hacen aquí?" - cuestiono, por lo general ellos no iban a buscarlo.

"Escuchamos lo que te dijo Amber y me imagino que no te gusta que siga enamorada de Axel" - comentó confiado de que daría justo en los celos y enojo del pavo real.

"Ni me lo recuerdes" - le pidió enojado y el conejo sonrío, había dado en el blanco

"Bueno, qué dirías si te podemos sacar de aquí y ayudarnos" - el pavo real le cuestionó a que se refería y él procedió a explicar – "Sofia y Hugo son novios"

La dragona y el pavo real lo miraron sin comprender.

"¿No entienden?, eso significa que ya no tendrá tiempo para mí, así que pensé que ya que Hugo y Axel son hermanos y que nuestras princesas están malgastando su tiempo en ellos, podríamos trabajar juntos para separarlos, ¿qué me dices?" - Praline pareció pensarlo

"Pero Clover, Sofia no te olvidara por estar con Hugo, deberías de estar feliz por ella" – le cuestionó Crackel

"Crackel, ¿te gustaría que Vivían te dijera que no puede jugar contigo porque saldrá con algún chico?" - le cuestionó.

"Bueno...no pero..."- contento la dragona dudosa.

"Me imagino que no te importaría que después no te llegue a notar, ni se acuerde de ti" – le dijo sabiendo que llegaría a convencerla.

"Supongo que... no" - respondió con la mirada gacha y las orejas hacia abajo.

"Entonces, ¿me ayudaran a separar a nuestras princesas de esos tontos príncipes?" – preguntó a lo cual ambos animales asintieron y con un poco del fuego de Crackel rompieron la cerradura del habitad del pavo real para que este saliera y luego los tres se fueron a preparar todo para cumplir su cometido.

El primer objetivo fue el pastel que Sofia le preparaba a Hugo, entraron a la cocina sin ser vistos y le subieron al fuego del horno y se retiraron muy fácilmente al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba.

Mientras que en su habitación Axel no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de su preciosa Amber, todavía podía sentir el sabor de su piel y el aroma de su cuerpo en su nariz, un dulce olor a lavanda y flores.

No podía negar que deseaba más pero la amaba y la respetaba y si se casaban, podría hacerla suya sin problemas. Se rió un poco de sí mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo, jamás se imaginó enamorado y menos de Amber pero allí estaba, muriendo por ella, rogando por poder robarle un beso y que le perdonará.

Y hablando de perdonar, esperaba que su plan para que su hermanito lo perdonase funcionara, ya estaba cansado, obstinado de tener que ver cómo lo despreciaba, no podría vivir nunca con la culpa.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un grito de mujer por todo el castillo, salió rápidamente de la habitación que ocupaba y corrió en busca de la fuente y al llegar al fondo de la escalera se encontró con ella, al parecer también lo había escuchado, al igual que el resto del castillo, se dieron cuenta que los guardias iban en camino hasta la cocina, así que los siguieron.

"¡Suset!" - gritó la reina Miranda al ver que había sido la chica quién gritó.

"¡Fuego majestad, algo se está quemando!" - gritó la muchacha desesperada y es que a causa de la operación que habían hecho Crackel, Praline y Clover, el horno expulsaba ráfagas de fuego que si no hubiera sido por la acción rápida de los guardias la cocina y media parte del castillo habría terminado bajo las llamas.

"¡No!" - habían escuchado por parte de Sofia, quien acaba de llegar y rápidamente entro a la escena del crimen, ante la mirada confusa de todos, especialmente de su novio – "¡No, el pastel!"

La pobrecita se lamentaba mientras con la ayuda de unos guantes cocina sacaba el recipiente con el postre ahora quemado.

"Hija, ¿a qué te refieres?" - le preguntó Miranda, entrando junto con Amber, quien le dio un abrazo a su hermana para reconfortarla.

"Es que..." - lloraba la oji azul – "Estaba haciendo un pastel de queso con arándanos para Hugo y no entiendo cómo pasó pero ahora está así, ¡quemado!"

Hugo sonrío dulcemente y se acerco a su novia para abrazarla.

"Descuida Sofia, se puede hacer otro" - le animó.

"¡Pero yo quería sorprenderte!" - se quejó todavía gimoteando con la cabeza en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello.

"No te preocupes, para la próxima yo te ayudo, ¿sí?, no llores, no me gusta verte así" - a pesar de que aún estaba triste le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y estuvieron a punto de besarse de no ser porque James se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

"¿Podrían decirnos qué pasa aquí?" - preguntó con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.

"Bueno...es que...nosotros..."- Trataba de explicar Hugo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Hugo y yo somos novios" - respondió Sofia firme ante su familia, mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. No le importaba si James se opusiera, nada cambiaría sus sentimientos por su adorado príncipe.

"¡Oh, Sofia, Hugo, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!" - les abrazo una Amber muy emocionada y Axel hubiera hecho lo mismo de no saberse en la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos, por lo que solo sonrió feliz por qué su hermano al fin se le había declarado a la princesa Sofia y es que ya era hora.

Lo que a él como a todos los presentes en la cocina les preocupaba era lo que les dirían James y el rey Roland II, por su padre no habría problema, muchas veces le había contado lo deseoso que estaba por ver a ese par de tortolitos juntos, hasta le hacían bromas a Hugo imitándole cuando hablaba sobre sus momentos con la princesa de ojos azules.

Ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo con Amber quien discretamente le dio una mirada con una sonrisa comprensiva como si supiera lo mucho que quería abrazar a su hermano y en susurro le dio las gracias.

"Y entonces, ¿qué dices James?" - le preguntó Sofia esperando que por fin dijera una respuesta ya que no hacía nada más que observarlos seriamente.

El rubio suspiro profundo y luego se acerco a ellos aún con los brazos cruzados – "Bueno, solo puedo decir…felicidades, se lo merecen" - cabe destacar que tanto Hugo como Sofia sintieron un gran alivio al ver que James no mostraba desagrado a su noviazgo.

Miranda también los felicito pero les dijo que tenían que decirle a Roland y a Garrick cuando puedan y ellos le dijeron que si.

"Pero ¿estás segura Suset?" - preguntó Myles, el comisario del reino.

"Si, comisario, vi una sombra muy extraña, como la de un monstruo y luego el horno empezó a volverse loco, fue por eso que grite" - le explicaba la mucama.

"¿Un monstruo?" - preguntaron todos juntos sin comprender.

"Si, solo le vi la parte de arriba, tenía orejas de conejo y cuerpo de dragón y atrás le sobresalía una cola de pavo real" - relato y todos quedaron más confundidos que antes, no se conocía ningún monstruo parecido a lo que la chica describía.

"Princesa Sofia, cuando usted colocó el recipiente con el pastel en el horno, ¿no había nada fuera de lo común?" - le preguntó el comisario a la princesa para ver si había notado algo.

"No, nada, solo lo deje cocinando y me fui" - le respondió Sofia.

"Ya veo, si algo más sucede no duden en avisarme, guardias, quiero que estén atentos ante cualquier movimiento extraño, ¿entendido?" - les ordenó y con un saludo militar regresaron a sus puestos.

Al rato llego el rey Roland II y Hugo y Sofia le dieron la noticia junto con Miranda, al principio se mostró muy sorprendido pero al ver lo feliz que era su hija junto al joven príncipe supo que no podía negarse, eso sí, le advirtió que tenía que respetarla y que nunca la hiciera llorar o lo lamentaría, a lo cual Hugo le respondió con toda certeza que su mayor deseo en la vida era hacer feliz a su princesa.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y llego la hora de ir a la exposición de arte en el nuevo museo.

"¿Por qué Sofia y Amber tardan tanto?, ya deberíamos de estar allá" - se quejaba James mientras esperaban a que sus hermanas terminar de arreglarse.

"Oh, deja de quejarte james" - escucharon arriba de la escalera y levantar la vista quedaron maravillados, especialmente Axel y Hugo.

Sofia tenía un hermoso traje con una blusa con escote redondo, decoradas con flores rosa oscuro y lavanda brillantes y una falda tipo acordeón de tela de ceda con algunas flores rosadas que le llegaban hasta los pies, su cabello estaba suelto, estilo natural, con zapatillas rosa de tacón bajo y en su rostro un maquillaje ligero que combinaba con su vestuario lo cual hacía que su amuleto brillara acorde con sus ojos.

Mientras que Amber tenía un vestido con escote de corazón, sin mangas y hombros descubiertos, con los colores del atardecer, azul del pecho hasta la mitad de la falda y un naranja rojizo en la otra mitad, estilo línea A, adornado con unas flores y ojos de tela de ceda de color negro y unas perlas en cada punto de cada una de las flores, zapatos de tacón alto azul oscuro, al igual que su hermana optó por el estilo de peinado natural y unos aretes de perlas y un collar de perlas circular, doble línea para completar con el conjunto.

"Wow" - fue lo único que Hugo pudo pronunciar al ver a Sofia bajar hasta donde estaba él – "Te ves...preciosa"

"Tú, también te ves...muy guapo" - se tomaron de las manos y casi se besan hasta que recordaron que estaban los padres de ella mirándoles, no es que les pareciera mal es solo que el que tu padre vea como te besa tu novio es un poco incómodo, aunque no quería decir que no lo harían más tarde.

Amber bajo las escaleras hasta pararse frente a Axel y este al igual que su hermano con Sofia, no encontraba palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía su princesa dorada, porque para él ella brillaba como el oro.

"Princesa Amber...estas...bellísima" - la chica le sonrió y él sintió que la vida se le iluminó.

"Gracias, tú estás muy...lindo" - le dijo feliz, se sentía muy bien que tú príncipe encantado té dijera que te veías excelente.

"¿Dejarías que te lleve del brazo?" - le preguntó con una galante sonrisa y ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo para que lo tomará.

"Si, gracias" - acepto toda sonrojada.

Se adelantaron y caminaron hasta la salida para subir al carruaje, mientras James y Roland se preguntaban si habría otro noviazgo que tendrían que vigilar, Miranda y Sofía los veían con una sonrisa y Hugo solo mantuvo al margen.

"Creo que tenía razón cuando pensaba que tú...digo, Axel, siente algo por Amber" – comentó Sofia a un Hugo que veía el rostro feliz de su hermano, este solo asintió, si quería felicitar a su hermano por su hazaña pero su enfado con él no se lo permitía.

Se preguntaba si sería siempre así, la verdad era que extrañaba poder charlar con él, contarle sobre sus sentimientos con Sofia, que compartiera su felicidad de que ya la tuviera como novia pero el recuerdo de lo que hizo aún le dolía, sin embargo le prometió a su novia que trataría de hacer las paces con su hermano y lo iba a cumplir.

Subieron a dos carruajes y llegaron a tiempo para ser anunciados por Baileywick, todo el mundo estaba pasándola muy bien, las obras muy diversas y excepcionales como sus artistas.

En medio del recorrido por la exposición de arte, Sofia recayó en obra de dos niños que se les hacían familiares y al verla más de cerca pudo darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era Baileywick, asombrada le dijo a su novio y sus hermanos y también se dieron cuenta al instante.

La pintura era una imagen de Baileywick con su hermano Niguel en día de pesca, dentro del agua lanzándose agua el uno al otro y por lo que se veía estaban disfrutándolo.

"¿Quien habrá hecho esta pintura?" - preguntó curioso James mientras inspeccionaba la obra de arte en busca de alguna firma del autor.

"Creo que ese fui yo" - pronunció alegremente una voz conocida, al voltear vieron a nada más y nada menos que al mismo Niguel, los tres hijos de los reyes de Enchancia inmediatamente fueron a abrazarle pero Hugo y Axel no lo conocían por lo que solo observaron y Sofía procedió a presentarlos.

Niguel era un pintor por lo que el rey Roland II le pidió que mostrase sus obras en aquella exposición.

"Axel, Hugo, él es Niguel, el hermano de Baileywick, Niguel, ellos son Axel y Hugo, los príncipes de Albuquerque, hijos del rey Garrick" - los señaló a cada uno y ambos le dieron la mano, con un saludo respetuoso al hombre, quien los saludo igual.

"Disculpa Niguel pero ¿qué te inspiró a hacer un retrato de tu hermano y de ti de niños?" – le preguntó príncipe rubio.

"Oh, bueno, por mucho tiempo buscaba inspiración para una nueva pintura hasta que llegó a mi memoria aquellos días de cuando mi hermano y yo disfrutábamos de un día completo solo para nosotros, la verdad es que me llegó la nostalgia, lo extrañaba mucho, así que me decidí a crear una pintura de uno de los momentos que más me ha llenado de felicidad junto a él" - las palabras de Niguel estaban cargadas de sentimiento, mismas que hicieron que Hugo y Axel se identificarán un poco con ellos, claro, antes de que el problema iniciará.

"Los verdaderos hermanos siempre estarán juntos, no importa que ni donde, ¿verdad Niguel?" - era Baileywick, quien había sido convencido por el rey Roland II de tomarse unos minutos para saludar a su hermano.

Como era la costumbre, cada vez a que se veían, Niguel saludo muy contento a su hermanito, llamándole por su apodo _Wicky_ y le dio un coscorrón fraternal que le saco una risa a los chicos y de nuevo Hugo y Axel se sintieron extraños, era como verse a ellos mismos en su infancia.

Los hermanos comenzaron a charlar de su vida diaria, a los príncipes de Albuquerque les pareció increíble el pequeño parecido que tenían con ellos, Niguel era divertido y le encantaba hacerle bromas a su hermano, mientras que Baileywick era más recto y serio pero no inmune a la diversión, uno era más liberal y el otro era más regio, las caras opuestas de una moneda pero a la vez iguales en varios aspectos.

Hubieran estado toda la velada hablando de no ser porque el mayordomo de Enchancia fue necesitado por los que se encargaban de repartir los aperitivos a los invitados.

Sofia y Hugo se encontraron con las princesas Cleo y Zooey, el chico tenía miedo de que se burlaran de él, a raíz de lo sucedido pero su bella princesa le animó asegurándole que los verdaderos amigos jamás lo harían y ella confiaba en ambas. Impulsado por el amor y apoyo de Sofia, la tomo de la mano y se acercaron a saludarles y como la princesa menor de Enchancia esperaba las chicas mostraron su amistad sincera hacia su novio, que por cierto, los felicitaron por su relación, aunque no pudieron evitar la curiosidad por saber cómo estaban las cosas con su hermano y él les respondió lo mismo que le dijo a James y al igual que el príncipe rubio se sorprendieron e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación con la oji azul.

A lo lejos, Axel los observaba ya que Amber estaba conversando con la princesa Jun, se sentía muy feliz de ver que su hermanito había vuelto mostrar aquella sonrisa que siempre comparaba con la de su madre y que era feliz al lado de la persona que amaba y al mismo tiempo sentía tristeza por no poder ser parte de aquella felicidad, abrazarlo y decirle lo muy orgulloso que estaba de él pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, despreciara y no quería ser el culpable de que nuevo sufriera por su culpa.

"Príncipe Axel" - le llamo Niguel, después de comentarles a algunos críticos sobre sus pinturas. No era tonto, había notado el distanciamiento entre Hugo y él, no los conocía tanto como a Sofia, Amber y James pero hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de ello – "¿es idea mía o parece que algo malo ha pasado entre su hermano y usted?"

"¿Como lo...?"- iba a preguntar como lo había adivinado y el hombre solo le sonrió divertido.

"Llamémosle intuición de hermano" - le respondió jocoso – "Sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia pero de todos modos preguntaré, ¿qué pasó?"

"Todo fue mi culpa" - le respondió con pesar, mientras volvía a ver a su hermano que ahora conversaba con James, Jin y Khalid – "Hice algo…que antes pensé era divertido pero que ahora me arrepiento de ello, traicione la confianza de mi hermanito al revelar la mayoría de sus secretos frente a todos y ahora me odia y me tarta como si estuviera muerto pero sé que me lo merezco"

"Bueno, no sé si le ayude pero yo pasé por algo parecido, cuando Baileywick tenía 14 años, estaba enamorado de una chica muy bonita de la escuela y pensé que podría ayudarlo al decirle pero ella se burlo de él y se molestó muchísimo conmigo, pasó un tiempo sin hablarme" - comentó recordando con seriedad el hecho y el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque no podía sentirse más identificado – "Pero después pudimos hacer las paces y volver a ser tan unidos como siempre"

"Ojalá él y yo podamos hacer lo mismo" - respondió con un suspiro y una mirada pesar – "No sé en qué estaba pensando, ¿cómo pude lastimar a mi hermano de esa forma?" – se reprochó, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no pensar más que él y lo único que gano fue el odio de Hugo.

"Descuide, como bien dijo mi hermano, los verdaderos hermanos siempre estarán juntos, no importa que ni donde" - le dijo de forma amigable mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo – "Por lo que supe de su reino, su madre murió tres años después del nacimiento de su hermano"

"Si, desde entonces mantuve mi promesa que le hice a mamá de ser un buen hermano mayor para él pero algún punto me desvié, no merezco ser su hermano, lo lastime y no sólo a él, también a la mujer que amo" - lo que Axel no sabía era que Amber había terminado de hablar con Jun y al regresar pudo oír lo que le decía a Niguel, haciendo que su corazón sufriera una punzada de dolor, pues se imaginaba que él hablaba de Astrid.

"Oh, bueno pero no te rindas si de verdad quiere arreglar las cosas verán que sus sentimientos son sinceros y le perdonarán, tenga fe" - le aseguro con una sonrisa afectuosa.

"Gracias" - agradeció con sinceridad, Niguel solo le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo y después se fue, ya que algunas personas querían que les contará sobre sus obras. De repente escucho que alguien lo llamaba y al voltear se dio cuenta de que era su amiga la princesa Astrid.

La sonrisa de alegría del chico fue tal que Amber que se encontraba observando, no resistió y tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta salió casi corriendo y tratando de aguantar las lágrimas hasta encontrarse fuera del lugar, sin embargo no contó con que Sofia la buscara y al verla en ese estado le dijo a Hugo que tenía que hablar con su hermana y luego volvía.

Mientras que Axel hablaba con Astrid.

"Entonces ya te diste cuenta, no quisiera decir te lo dije pero te lo dije" - le bromeó un poco su joven amiga.

"Si, tenías razón, me pase, herí los sentimientos de mi hermano y perdí a la única mujer que me ha querido de verdad" - le comentó.

La chica lo miro, lo conocía desde que comenzaron la academia real, si, no podía negar que a esa edad se sintió atraída por él pero nunca le correspondió así que decidió olvidarse de eso y concentrarse en ser una de sus mejores amigas. Por años vio a muchas chicas fascinadas con él por lo que cuando supo que la princesa mayor de Enchancia estaba enamorada de su amigo, creyó que sería otra de esas chicas pero con el tiempo se fue fijando en los sinceros sentimientos de la joven y supo que era amor de verdad, lo que le preocupaba era que pensara Axel de ello pero ahora que lo escuchaba parecía que por fin sentaba cabeza y correspondía los sentimientos de la rubia.

"Vaya, no pensé que sucedería tan rápido" - el chico la miro confuso y ella se río levemente divertida – "Si, también sé que le gustas a Amber" - al notar la mirada de completa incredulidad del joven se rió con más ganas – "Fue mi hermana, Hildegard debe tener cuidado con esa lengua larga que tiene y lo que estoy viendo tú te sientes igual"

El oji gris verdoso se sonrojó y mostró una tímida sonrisa – "Bueno…si, Amber es la mujer que amo, la escuche hablando con su hermana sin querer y lo supe y poco después me di cuenta de que siempre le correspondía, sin que lo supiera ya la quería pero fui un bruto con ella"

Astrid sintió tristeza y compasión al ver a su gran amigo así, sufriendo por la frialdad de su hermano y que su amada haya tenido que sufrir por su ataque de inmadurez.

Mientras en las afueras del lugar, la oji pardo había aprovechado para ocultarse en el jardín a llorar, el atardecer se acercaba, lo que daría lugar a la noche.

"¿Amber?" - se volteó y vio a Sofia dándole una cara de preocupación, se sentó frente a ella y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y ella se derrumbó dejando librar sus lágrimas.

"¡Sofia….la ama a ella...esta enamorado...de Astrid!" - sollozaba la pobre y así se quedaron un rato, siendo el paño de lágrimas de su hermana, consolándola y cuando llegó la noche, regresaron adentro pues ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Sofia le contó a Hugo que Amber no se sentía bien por lo que regresarían juntas en un carruaje con sus padres y Hugo lo comprendió, cabe destacar que Axel se extraño por él su princesa se desaparecerá en medio de la exposición y al verla llegar con esa cara de enorme angustia se preocupó, intentó preguntarle pero la chica lo esquivaba y no entendía por qué.

Cuando entraron al castillo se dieron cuenta de que algo raro pasaba, se preguntaron si se trataba de lo que pasó en la cocina en la mañana.

"Comisario Myles ¿sucedió algo?" - le preguntó el rey Roland II al hombre encargado de la guardia del castillo.

"Lamentablemente sí, mi rey, me temo que se trata del pavo real Praline" - Amber al escuchar el nombre de su mascota se alarmó, se puso frente al hombre y le pidió que se explicará – "Siento darle está mal noticia princesa pero mientras los guardias buscaban rastros de la criatura descrita por violeta encontraron el habitad vacía y el pavo real no estaba por ningún lado"

Mientras escuchaba todo esto Amber comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas y de un momento a otro comenzó a desvanecerse y se desmayo, se hubiera dado contra el piso de no ser porque Axel actuó rápido y alcanzó a atraparla en su brazos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

"¡Amber!" - gritó el rey, muerto del miedo al ver a su hija mayor en ese estado.

Ni que decir del resto de la familia, incluidos Hugo y Axel, más que todo este último, sentía que la vida se le escapaba al ver lo pálida que estaba la chica, derrumbada en sus brazos, la llamaba desesperado pero no respondía.

Miranda sugirió que la llevaran a su habitación y ordenó que buscasen al doctor de inmediato, mientras que Roland le exigió al comisario Myles que encontrara Praline lo antes posible.

Axel subió las escaleras aún con la oji pardo en sus brazos y al llegar a la habitación de esta, la recostó sobre la cama y en ningún momento se despegó de ella.

"Amber, mi amor, despierta por favor" - le decía con la angustia en su mirada, mientras le tenía su mano derecha entre las suyas y la besaba con amor, al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

Dentro de la misma habitación Sofia estaba abrazada a su novio, llorando, ya que estaba muy preocupada por su hermana y James observaba a todo lo que Axel hacia, aunque le molestaba podía ver el amor que este sentía por su melliza.

Al rato llego el doctor, la reviso y dedujo que todo había sido causa del estrés acumulado, le pasó un algodón con alcohol por la nariz y despertó, todos se alegraron, incluso, sin importarle la presencia de los demás, Axel la abrazo, feliz de ver que estaba bien y a pesar de todo ella no pudo evitar aferrarse a él, aún pensando que su corazón le pertenecía a Astrid la necesidad de sentirse amada por él era más grande.

Solo la llegada de su padre y el que corriera a abrazarla emocionado hizo que se separaran.

"¿Papá, donde está Praline?" - su mascota estaba era muy importante para ella, su padre se lo había regalado en su primer cumpleaños.

"Hija, los guardias lo están buscando, lo encontrarán, te lo prometo" - le aseguro para de nuevo abrazarla mientras por segunda vez en el día los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas.

Mientras en el reino de Borrea, en un sótano del castillo se encontraba el príncipe Thomas hablando con un hombre encapuchado.

"¿Lo hiciste?" - le preguntó al siniestro personaje.

"Si, mi príncipe, el ave dio trabajo pero ya está en sus manos" - le dijo al mostrar una jaula con una manta detrás de él, libero la manta que lo cubría y en esta estaba… ¿Praline?

"Magnífico, muchas gracias, hiciste un buen trabajo casando a la mascota de mi Amber" - el hombre se quitó la capa, para revelar un hombre con un aspecto decrépito, obviamente era un hombre con el que no querrías parte en un callejón oscuro, todo el aspecto a un cazador de animales.

"Me alegro que se sienta satisfecho majestad" - hizo una reverencia el viejo.

"Nadie más te vio, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó severamente el nefasto príncipe.

"No, solo habían con él un conejo y una dragona azul pero me los pude sacar fácilmente, en estos momentos deben de estar muertos" - explicó con una sonrisa vil y ruin.

"Excelente" - sonrío con malicia Thomas, mientras Praline se aferraba con sus alas de los barrotes de la jaula, mirándolo con odio.

"Perdone mi intromisión majestad pero ¿para qué quiere el pavo real de la princesa mayor de Enchancia?" - preguntó con curiosidad.

"Esta será mi arma si ella se niega a amarme, con su preciada mascota en mis manos, no tendrá de otra más que ser mía para siempre" - río muy divertido el malvado príncipe

Praline estaba asustado, ahora estaba en manos de un loco que quería obligar a su dueña solo para él, solo esperaba que Clover y Crackel estuviera bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y en el castillo de Enchancia se podía sentir el aire pesado y melancólico al saber de la desaparición de la mascota de la princesa Amber, Praline, incluso habían recibido un mensaje de la princesa Vivian de Zumaria diciendo que Crackel también había desaparecido, por demás que Sofia se había fijado que Clover no estaba en el cojín que tenía en su habitación como siempre y tampoco estaba con Mia o Robin o en el huerto que había hecho para él, así que les pidió que por favor lo buscarán. En resumen muchas noticias malas en una sola noche, a todos se les había hecho difícil dormir pero los príncipes de Albuquerque debían levantarse temprano para alcanzar el carruaje que los llevaría a su reino y luego irían a la escuela, aunque al ver a sus princesas en aquel estado no les provocaba ir a clase y a ellas menos pero sus padres a pesar de comprenderlos no dejarían que faltarán a clases, su educación estaba primero.

El príncipe Axel serraba su equipaje con un aire de desdén, le molestaba que su Amber tuviera que pasar por estas cosas, no podía olvidar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no, ella no se merecía esta desdicha.

Quería verla antes de irse, esa misma noche le había enviado un mensaje a su padre, contándole sobre lo sucedido y le rogó que pusiera a la guardia del castillo a ayudar a las de Enchancia y Zumaria para buscar a las mascotas pérdidas, Roland y Miranda se lo habían agradecido mucho, él solo les dijo que haría lo que sea por ver a Amber feliz y parecía que Roland le estaba dando el visto bueno con su hija mayor.

Salió del cuarto rumbo al de ella, toco la puerta y nadie respondió, toco de nuevo y escucho la voz de su princesa al otro lado permitiéndole pasar, al entrar la encontró todavía en piyama y en su cama pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió, sin poder evitarlo se rió un poco tratando de ser discreto pero no le funcionó ya que ella le había dado una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" - le cuestionó enfadada.

"Perdón...perdóname es que...tu cabello está..." - respondió señalando su cabello.

Amber se miró en el espejo triple de cuerpo completo que poseía y quedo sin aliento al ver que su cabello estaba esponjado.

"No es gracioso, es normal que mi cabello se vea así después de dormir" - le reprochó mientras se lo acomodaba.

"Disculpa...pero aún así te vez hermosa" - la chica volteo a verle sorprendida y sonrojada - "Mi hermano y yo tenemos que regresar a nuestro reino pero no quería...irme...sin verte" - comentó apenado, es verdad que podrían encontrarse en la academia pero su necesidad de verla era más grande y no podía esperar.

Pudo sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, cuánto quería sentir de nuevo sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo fuerte y tener la libertad de besarlo pero él no la amaba a ella sino a Astrid y no podía entrometerse en el amor de dos personas, le dolía, le dolía y mucho y lo peor era que su querida mascota no estaba para hacerla sentir mejor.

"Y... ¿para qué querías verme?" - le preguntó.

"Me preocupaba como te sentías, descuida, estoy seguro de que Praline aparecerá pronto" - le había dicho con una sonrisa suave, su familia y ella eran lo más importante que tenía por lo que odiaba verlos sufrir.

La pena volvió a embargarla y sus ojos volvían a humedecerse de solo recordar que su amada mascota no estaba.

"Axel… ¿y si nunca...vuelvo a verlo?" - preguntó con la mirada gacha.

"Si lo harás, lo sé" - respondió con una sonrisa tierna, al tiempo que tomaba su mano derecha para luego soltarla a pesar de que no quería hacerlo - "Bueno, supongo que te veré en la escuela, hasta luego"

"Si, hasta luego" - pronunció con pesar mientras lo veía salir por la puerta, cuánto le dolía amar sin ser correspondida.

Aunque no tenía ánimos debía cumplir con sus deberes pero eso no significaba que dejaría de pensar en querido Praline, con un pesado suspiro se dispuso a prepararse para la escuela, obviamente no quería ir pero debía cumplir con su educación, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en parte mariposa falto.

"Hugo, no tienes por qué temer, ninguno de nuestros amigos se han burlado de ti" - le decía Sofia a un preocupado Hugo, en la habitación que este ocupaba.

"Lo sé Sofia y se los agradezco pero sabes que no son los únicos en la academia, no me importa lo que piensen o digan de mí, lo que no quiero es que te afecte a ti y a mi padre" - contestó con tristeza. La verdad es que la culpa de su horrible comportamiento cuando se conocieron lo perseguía todavía por lo que a veces se decía a sí mismo que no era digno del amor de la oji azul, a pesar de ser muy feliz por ser correspondido.

"Mi príncipe" - pronunció con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - "¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que te dije cuando comenzaste a practicar baile sobre hielo?, no me importa lo que digan de mi, nada me impedirá hacer lo que amo"

Lo beso con pasión para luego abrazarlo y él le correspondió feliz de poder contar con su amor verdadero que le brindaba su adorada princesa, ella era la fuerza que necesitaba para afrontar esta amarga situación y salir adelante.

"Tienes razón, discúlpame por ser tan pesimista. Siempre ha sido así, me había rendido cuando pensaba que no podíamos ganar la corona voladora pero tú me diste una buena lección y sin tu confianza no se qué sería de mí, tú creíste en mi a pesar de lo que te hice" - comentó con tristeza.

Lo miro preocupada, sabía que se refería a aquella carrera de prueba para el equipo del Derby - "Mi amor, ya no te culpes por eso, éramos niños, eso ya es pasado, yo sabía que ese no eras tú" - él la miró confundido - "Si, fue cuando hicimos equipo para la corona voladora que conocí al verdadero Hugo, gentil, amable, protector y maravilloso"

"Fue gracias a ti, tú me cambiaste, es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti, que ves lo bueno en todos, nunca te rindes y jamás guardas rencor" - pronunció con voz suave para luego volver acurrucarla entre sus brazos.

"Oh, Hugo estoy preocupada por todo lo que está pasando, ¿dónde estará Clover?" - preguntó recordando a su querido amigo animal.

"No estés triste, ya aparecerá, quizás se dio cuenta de que Praline no estaba y fue a buscarlo con Crackel, me habías contado que la dragona siente algo por él" - respondió pensando en lo raro que era. Aquella vez que tuvieron que trabajar juntos en un proyecto de la escuela había sido testigo de lo mucho que quería la pequeña dragoncita azul al conejo comelón de su novia.

"Quizás" - de verdad esperaba que él tuviera razón.

Al rato, el carruaje del palacio de Albuquerque llego para buscarlos a su hermano y a él y al llegar al palacio se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su tío Bruce estaba presente.

"¡Si son mis sobrinos preferidos!" - el duque de Albuquerque era parecido a su hermano mayor, solo que él no tenía el cabello largo ni barba pero sin duda era tan enérgico como él.

Alegremente los abrazo a los dos en un abrazo bastante apretado.

"Hola tío Bruce" - pronunciaron con una sonrisa después de que los soltara.

"Me adelanté y llegue ayer pero su padre me dijo que se fueron a pasar un fin de semana completo en Enchancia, ¿como los fue?" - les pregunto mientras entraban al palacio.

"Bien, en parte" - respondió Axel.

"¿Y eso?" - cuestionó confuso.

"Las mascotas de las princesas de Enchancia han desaparecido" - le informó Hugo en tono serio.

"Vaya, eso es horrible" - comentó.

"Si, Amber está muy desanimada, no me gusta verla así" - exclamó preocupado y distraído Axel.

Su tío los observo por unos minutos, Garrick le había contado de los sentimientos de Hugo por la princesa Sofía pero no sabía que Axel sintiera algo por la princesa mayor de Enchancia.

"Ya veo, tu novia, ¿he?" - exclamó en tono bromista.

El primogénito del rey Albuquerque enrojeció al instante, se había delatado el mismo - "No...Amber no es...mi novia" - contestó casi tartamudeando.

Su tío se rió jocoso, definitivamente sus sobrinos habían caído en el hechizo de encanto de las princesas de Enchancia, bien sabía que ambas eran muy hermosas, además la princesa Sofía era muy conocida por entrar al equipo del Derby, por no decir que venció a Hugo pero se alegró al saber que más adelante habían hecho equipo para ganar la corona voladora, algo que ni siquiera Axel logró.

Cuando le llegó la carta de que el menor de sus sobrinos tenía talento para el baile sobre hielo y que incluso ya lo estaba practicando, había quedado asombrado pero su hermano lo invito a ver una de sus presentaciones junto a la princesa Sofía, pudo ser testigo de lo maravilloso que era en dicho deporte y de la fuerte química entre ellos.

Adoraba a sus dos sobrinos por igual y estaba orgulloso de ellos y por supuesto que estaba enterado del incidente que había causado Axel en el auditorio de la academia real, gracias a Garrick y que por eso el mismo Hugo no le hablaba pero no por nada los conocía y confiaba en que las cosas se arreglarían tarde o temprano.

Se hubieran quedado conversando pero tenían que ir a la escuela, prepararon sus cosas y se fueron, mientras que en la academia ya se encontraban los hijos del rey Roland II.

"No se preocupen chicas, sus mascotas aparecerán, no pierdan la fe" - daba ánimos la princesa Jun a unas muy cabizbajas Vivian, Amber y Sofía.

"Eso espero Jun" - respondió Vivian bastante triste.

"¡No pierdas las esperanzas!" - alzo un poco la voz James para luego ser observado con asombro por la peli negra - "He...lo que..quiero decir es que Crackel es muy inteligente y te quiere mucho..regresará, estoy seguro"

Estaba siguiendo el consejo de Hugo, la chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le agradeció sus palabras, mientras la princesa de Wei-Ling lo observa con una mirada divertida, como queriendo decirle que sabía porque estaba tan rojo y nervioso al hablarle a la princesa de Zumaria.

De pronto escucharon la llegada del carruaje de Albuquerque llegar y el primero en bajar fue Axel pero Hugo parecía un poco dudoso de salir, se bajó del carruaje mientras Sofia corrió para tomar su mano y darle fuerza, eran pocos pero si había un grupito que parecía sonreír con malicia ante su llegada y entre ellos estaba el príncipe Thomas.

"Vaya, vaya, miren quienes llegaron, los príncipes más tontos del mundo. ¡Hey, Hugo, tienes suerte de que sea de día así la oscuridad no te atacara!" - hablo con burla Thomas, mientras sus amigos y él se reían a carcajadas.

Tanto Hugo como Axel los veían con el ceño fruncido, el peli castaño rojizo apretaba los puños, si no se callaba se olvidaría que era un príncipe y le dejaría más que la nariz sangrando esta vez.

"¡¿O acaso te hace falta tu peluche de gatito que te dejó tu mami?!" - hablo otro de ellos con la misma cizaña que el nefasto príncipe.

Sofia estaba igual que Axel, si seguían mandaría a la basura sus modales y le voltearía la cara de una cachetada a Thomas y estuvo a punto de no ser porque Hugo apretó su mano y la miro con una sonrisa algo frágil pero que demostraba que mientras ella estuviera a su lado era lo único que necesitaba para ignorarlos.

Así que siguieron caminado como si nada para reunirse con los demás. Axel estaba feliz de ver que su hermano se apoyaba en su novia para no hacer caso a los inútiles de Thomas y sus amiguitos, le dio una última mirada enfadada al mencionado y este obviamente se lo devolvió con una igual, para luego ir con Amber.

A Thomas le hervía la sangre de verlo cerca de ella pero debía hacer parecer que había cambiado y la dejaría en paz, sin contar que aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron volando y ya era la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Axel, en verdad crees que esto funcione?" - le cuestionó Astrid a su amigo, en la exhibición de arte del museo de Enchancia le pidió que le ayudara en su plan para reparar todo lo que había hecho y con suerte ganarse el perdón de su hermano.

"En realidad no pero tengo que intentarlo, no puedo vivir un día más siendo ignorado por Hugo y debo recuperar el amor de Amber" - la mayor de las princesas de Freezenberg sonrió con comprensión y le colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Mientras tanto Sofia y Hugo se encontraban almorzando con sus amigos, afortunadamente casi nadie le seguía el juego al grupo de Thomas, por demás los felicitaban por su noviazgo.

"Yo sabía que tarde o temprano, ustedes dos estarían juntos" - comentó Derek - "Es gracioso ver cómo a Hugo se le sale la baba cada vez que te ve"

Todos, excepto Amber, rieron, mientras que él mencionado se sonrojaba avergonzado, de repente escucharon las puertas del comedor abrirse de golpe, llamando la atención del colegio entero, frente ellos se encontraba la hermana mayor de Hildegard, Astrid.

"Astrid, ¿qué sucede?" - preguntó la azabache confundida.

"Descuida Hildi, no es nada malo" - le aseguro para después dirigirse a todos los presentes en el lugar - "Chicos, quería decirles que hay una sorpresa para todos en el auditorio, sobre todo para ti Hugo"

El chico la miro sin entender, así que les pidió que la siguieran hasta allá, Hugo y los demás no entendían nada pero de todos modos la siguieron, al llegar les dijo que se sentarán y se fue tras bastidores para comenzar.

Tan pronto Astrid abrió las cortinas del escenario quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Axel en este, el chico respiro profundo y comenzó con él plan.

"Bueno, hola chicos, quise que vinieran aquí para..." - hizo una pausa para ver a su hermano que lo observaba con atención - "Disculparme con mi hermano, de verdad lo lamento mucho, fui tonto, inmaduro, no pensé en lo que hacía y por eso te perdí, Hugo" - Amber y Sofía sonreían, este si era el Axel que todos conocían, mientras que el oji verde oscuro solo lo veía serio - "Se que con un lo siento no basta pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que te quiero hermanito y saben que, mi hermano no es el único que tiene secretos, yo también los tengo, todos los tenemos"

En ese momento Amber se levantó - "Tiene razón, yo tengo uno, cada mañana mi cabello es un desastre y la humedad lo esponja"

La próxima fue Sofia - "Yo también tengo uno, cuando me limpio los dientes hago gárgaras muy ruidosas"

Luego le siguió James - "Y yo tuve que repetir mi prueba para ser caballero junior"

Después vino Jun, Vivian, Khalid, Jin y todos los demás, al mismo tiempo que le pidieron disculpas a Hugo por reírse de él y este las acepto.

Mientras que Thomas y su séquito los veían como si estuvieran locos - "Que ridículos, hagan lo que quieran, vámonos" – y así se fueron para regresar al comedor.

En cuanto a Axel, estaba contando todos sus secretos.

"…y le temo a las serpientes, aprendí repostería por mismo y siempre he querido aprender baile sobre hielo con mi hermano, porque Hugo es el mejor patinador del mundo. Estoy consciente de que esto no hará que vuelva a confiar en mí pero ya no quiero seguir estando como si fuéramos un par de extraños, espero que puedas al menos perdonarme" - dijo casi en una súplica.

El peli negro lo miro y luego observó a su novia y entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo, no, esto lo iba hacer también por su propia elección. Regresó su vista a su hermano mayor y le dio una sonrisa tranquila, de un momento a otro una emocionada Sofia le dijo que bajaran y sin darle el derecho a réplica lo jalo de la mano para llevarlo frente a Axel.

"Vamos amor, díselo" - le animó su novia.

"Si, te perdono...hermano" - pronunció más alegre, a lo cual Axel sonrió a la vez que sentía como su corazón se llenaba de esperanza y que un gran peso de encima se levantaba de sus hombros.

"Bueno, ¿que están esperando?, dense un abrazo" - les dijo muy contenta la oji azul.

Y así como les pidió ambos hermanos se dieron aquel abrazo que querían hacer desde hace tiempo.

"Gracias Hugo, gracias por perdonarme hermanito" - exclamó el oji gris verdoso durante el abrazo.

"Está bien, estamos bien ahora" - dijo Hugo tan feliz como él, al mismo tiempo que todos exclamaban un _"Aww"_ de la ternura que les producía tal escena.

Cabe mencionar que ambos sentían un gran alivio en sus mentes y corazones, Axel tendría que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Hugo pero al menos los rencores habían quedado atrás y poco a poco volverían a ser los de antes.

Las hadas entraron al lugar exigiendo una explicación y Sofía se encargó de decirles lo que sucedía.

"Oh, nos alegra tanto que hayan hecho las paces" - exclamó con voz suave la Srta. Fauna.

"Si pero debió avisarnos príncipe Axel" - explicó la Srta. Flora.

"Pero estamos felices de que todo se haya resuelto, ustedes son hermanos, familia y la familia es para siempre" - comentaba la Srta. Primavera.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

"Ahora todos vayan a sus clases" - ordenó el hada de rojo.

Los alumnos salían con clama del lugar. Astrid le dio una abrazo a su mejor amigo cosa que hizo que Amber volviera a caer en la depresión y James lo noto, con todos sus años de observar a Sofia y a Hugo se había vuelto casi un experto en esto, ya tenía la respuesta, su hermana estaba enamorada de Axel, la pregunta era si el chico lo estaba de ella.

Ya estaban por ir a las secciones que les correspondía para sus clases de no ser porque escucharon el grito de una de las estudiantes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" - preguntó James.

"Vino del jardín trasero" - respondió Sofia para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar seguida de Hugo y los demás. Tal parecía que este día estaba lleno de sorpresas ya que quedaron asombrados al ver a nada más y menos que a Fangi el monstruo del pantano y por lo que se veía las hadas iban a lanzarle un hechizo para evitar que lastimara a los alumnos.

"¡Srta. Flora, Srta. Fauna, Srta. Primavera, esperen, ella no es peligrosa!" - gritó Sofia.

"¡Sofia, Amber!" - le había tomado unos segundos pero por fin las había reconocido y es que había pasado varios años desde que se conocieron.

"Esperen, ¿ella es Fangi?" - preguntó James pues sus hermanas le habían contando a sus padres y a él sobre lo sucedido en aquella excursión de las maravillas a la colina lodosa.

"Si pero no entiendo que hace aquí, este no es su habitad" - le respondió su hermana menor - "Fangi, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Fangi vino desde la colina lodosa para buscar a Sofia" - respondió mirando a la mencionada.

"¿A mí?" - preguntó ella sin comprender, la criatura pantanosa no abandonaba su habitad a menos que fuera algo muy importante.

"Si" - respondió entusiasmada mientras revelaba lo que protegía con sus brazos.

Sofia y Vivian estaban impresionadas, en los brazos verdes y fuertes de la monstruo del pantano estaban unos agotados Clover y Crackel, al parecer estaban con varios vendajes improvisados pero bien colocados.

"¡No puedo creerlo, Crackel!" - Vivian inmediatamente tomo a su mascota entre sus brazos - "Gracias por traerla"

"¡Clover!" - casi lloro Sofia mientras hacía lo mismo con su conejo, ambos parecían tener dificultades para moverse pero estaban vivos - "Muchas gracias Fangi pero ¿como los encontraste?"

"Fangi estaba explorando el bosque, cuando de repente Fangi encontró a Clover y Crackel mal heridos e inconscientes, Fangi los curo y cuido, cuando despertaron le dijeron a Fangi que buscará a Sofia" - les relato a su modo.

"Gracias Fangi, Crackel es muy importante para mí" - le agradeció con una sonrisa dulce Vivian.

"Si, te agradecemos mucho el que los hayas ayudado" - le ojo Sofia y Fangi las abrazo a ambas con alegría.

"He...Fangi" - le llamo Amber - "¿De casualidad no viste a un pavo real con ellos?"

Quería saber si Praline había estado con las mascotas de su amiga y su hermana antes de desaparecer.

Fangi negó con la cabeza y la rubia sé sintió sin esperanzas, a lo cual Axel le tomó la mano mostrándole que no permitiría que las perdiera.

"Pero Fangi recuerda haber visto correr a un hombre con capucha y con una jaula después de conseguir a Clover y Crackel" - informó mientras ambos animales se estremecieron en los brazos de sus dueñas.

Vivian y Sofía se dieron cuenta de que este comportamiento solo podía ser causado por el miedo, ese hombre del que la monstruo del pantano les contaba seguramente les había hecho daño.

"Clover ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Praline?" - le preguntó Sofia a su conejo sin que nadie lo notara, nadie excepto Hugo, aunque esta no era la primera vez, tenía pensado preguntarle pero siempre se le pasaba por alto.

Clover no respondió, la pena y la culpa eran demasiado para él tenía miedo de decirle al verdad a Sofia y Crackel tampoco.

Después las hadas enviaron con su magia a Fangi hasta su pantano ya que de esa forma era más rápido y les permitieron dejar a las mascotas en la enfermería hasta que terminaran las clases.

Amber estaba casi perdida, no prestaba atención a ninguna, su mente solo estaba en Praline y el terror que tenía de que algo terrible le haya pasado, el estrés y la preocupación pudieron más que ella y mientras estaba en clase de baile, cayó al piso sin fuerzas.

El profesor Popov la llevo rápidamente a la enfermería, justamente Clover y Crackel quienes estaban en otra camilla la miraron preocupados, el hada encargada del lugar le tomó la temperatura, tensión y demás y pidió que llamaran a sus hermanos.

Sofia y James estaban con Hugo en clase de magia, al saber de lo sucedido con su hermana mayor corrieron si perder tiempo hasta la enfermería.

"Srta. Mildre ¿qué le pasó a Amber?" - preguntó Sofia.

"Su hermana está agotada, tiene una ligera gripe, lo mejor es que descanse y coma bien, con una buena noche de sueño estará mejor. Ya volvió en sí, pueden pasar a verla" - les hablo con amabilidad el hada vestida de blanco.

Al entrar la rubia les sonrío a los dos aunque fue una sonrisa débil.

"Amber, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enferma?" - le cuestionó James con el ceño fruncido.

"No es para tanto James" - no quería preocuparles pero la verdad es que se sentía con un gran cansancio.

"No es momento de hacer preguntas James, lo importante es que Amber guarde reposo" - aconsejo Sofia, sabía que esto se debía al desamor y a la angustia de que Praline no aparecía.

Aún tenían una clase más antes de la salida por lo que tuvieron que irse, luego de unos minutos abrieron la puerta, pensó que se trataría de la enfermera pero resultó que era Axel, se veía agitado, probablemente había corrido.

 **Canción - Atado a tu amor**

 **No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome  
Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento  
Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme  
Para seducirme, para enamorarme  
Y vas causando efecto**

 **No sabes cómo me entretienen tus locuras  
Y que para verte invento mil excusas  
Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos  
Pones a prueba el motor  
Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión**

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
 _(En tu cuerpo y en ti mente)  
_ Y en un agujero de tu corazón  
 _(En todo estás presente)  
_ Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero  
 _(Si estoy contigo)_  
Déjame atado a este amor  
Atado a este amor**

Hugo le contó todo, había terminado sus clases y tenía una hora libre por lo que fue a buscar a su hermano, que ese día tenía clases de gimnasia al aire libre y averiguar cómo estaban Clover y Crackel, tamaña sorpresa se llevó al entrarse de que su princesa se había desmayado en una de sus clases.

"Axel" - pronunció asombrada.

"Amber" - sin importar el posible rechazo por parte de la joven la abrazo fuertemente. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderla - "¿estás bien?, tienes un poco de fiebre"

 **Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto  
Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo  
Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo  
Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente  
Y someten mi cuerpo**

 **Y para que dejar que pase y pase el tiempo  
Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos  
Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos  
Pones a prueba el motor  
Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión**

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
 _(En tu cuerpo y en ti mente)  
_ En un agujero de tu corazón  
 _(En todo estás presente)_  
Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero  
 _(Si estoy contigo)  
_ Déjame atado a este amor  
Atado a este amor**

Si tenía fiebre pero más calor tenía al sentir su rostro tan cerca y sus manos tocando su piel mientras la examinaba.

"Ya...ya...estoy mejor" - pronunció tartamudeo y con su rostro sonrojado - "La Srta. Mildre...dice que tengo...una pequeña gripe y con un buen descanso...posiblemente mañana...estaré mejor" - le tocó el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y pudo sentir su ritmo acelerado - "Tu corazón...esta..."

 **Es importante, es urgente que te quedes mi lado  
 _(Ah, ah, ah)  
_ Inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios  
Para estar cerca de ti**

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
 _(En tu cuerpo y en ti mente)_  
En un agujero de tu corazón  
 _(En todo estás presente)_  
Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero  
 _(Si estoy contigo)  
_ Déjame atado a este amor  
Atado a este amor**

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
 _(En tu cuerpo y en ti mente)  
_ Y en un agujero de tu corazón  
 _(En todo estás presente)  
_ Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero  
 _(Si estoy contigo)_  
Déjame atado a este amor  
Atado a este amor**

 **Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso  
 _(En tu cuerpo y en ti mente)  
_ Y en un agujero de tu corazón  
 _(En todo estás presente)  
_ Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero**

"Si...vine lo más rápido que pude...Amber, si algo te pasara...yo...me moriría" - pronunció acariciando su rostro con el de ella. Afortunadamente las mascotas estaban dormidas.

La miro a los ojos, esos que una vez que los observaba lo hechizaban por completo, Amber se sentía abrumada, ahora era su corazón el que palpitaba rápidamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él, sus bocas se estaban casi tocando, estaban a unos metros de besarse si no fuera porque en ese momento llegaron Sofia y James acompañados de Vivian para buscarla.

"Amber" - exclamó Sofia. Se separaron en ese mismo instante aunque sus rostros colorados los delataban - "Perdón, no los quisimos interrumpir"

"No, está bien Sofia…solo estábamos...conversando" - se apuró a explicar la rubia. Sofia y Vivian intercambiaron miradas divertidas, mientras James los observaba inquisitivamente, no se tragaba el cuento, al mismo tiempo Hugo entraba al lugar.

"Hola Amber, ¿cómo estás?" - preguntó el peli negro después de darle un beso a su novia, la cual ya tenía a Clover en sus brazos.

"Bien, gracias Hugo" - respondió más tranquila - "Es verdad, ¿mañana será el torneo de esgrima en su reino?" - preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Si, mi tío, Axel, Sofia y yo participaremos, aunque sí no te sientes dispuesta, lo entenderé mi amor" - le dijo sin ánimo de ofenderla y es que su mascota herida, su hermana enferma, no creía que tuviera ánimos para eso.

"No, Sofia puede ir" - aseguró Amber, su hermana iba a refutar pero ella se adelantó - "Se que te preocupo Sofi pero estabas muy comenta por ir y conocer al tío de Hugo y Axel, no dejes que esto te detenga, además me sentiría feliz que lo hicieras"

La oji azul lo pensó mucho pero al fin se decidió y aseguró que estaría presente para luego darle un pequeño abrazo a su hermana. Hugo y Axel sonrieron contentos por ellas, si ellas eran felices, ellos también.

"Bueno, debemos irnos, el carruaje ya está afuera, vamos Axel, hasta mañana chicos" - le dio un último beso a su princesa.

Axel le dio una última mirada a Amber y se despidió de todos para irse pero James lo detuvo con una mano en el brazo.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" - le preguntó serio, el oji gris verdoso asintió y le dijo a su hermano que luego lo alcanzaba.

El oji verde oscuro ya sabía por dónde veía esto, lo más probable era que James iba a hacerle a su hermano mayor el mismo cuestionario que le hizo a él por Sofía.

"Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" - preguntó en el mismo tono.

"Solo quiero que me digas que sientes por mí hermana Amber" - preguntó sin cambiar su ceño.

"La amo" - le aseguro sin ningún titubeo en su voz.

"¿Estás seguro?" - le cuestionó.

"Si, ella es distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido, me ama por quién soy y no por mi título de príncipe, me encanta su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, es tan hermosa y maravillosa. La amo James, amo a tu hermana melliza y si no te gusta no me importa, siempre la amare de todos modos" - respondió decidió.

"¿Cuando se lo piensas decir?" - le preguntó con los brazos.

"Se lo diré después de que aparezca Praline" - le explico firme.

"No quisiera decir esto pero ¿y si nunca aparece?" - le cuestionó y es que era algo que le daba miedo que pasara, su hermana sufriría mucho si su mascota jamás regresará.

"Lo sé de igual forma se lo diría pero solo cuando se sienta mejor, no quiero hacerle más daño" - le respondió con la frente en alto

El rubio lo examinó bastante agudo y luego suspiro, otra hermana que perdería, aunque no lo pareciera quería mucho a su hermana melliza, nacieron juntos y no mentiría si aseguraba que alguna vez llego a sentir aquella conexión entre mellizos y gemelos de la que muchos hablaban.

Ya estaba, las señales estaban en el oji gris verdoso, le hablaba con la mayor verdad que pudiera existir, en ese momento pensó algo que le dio gracia _"malditos par de suertudos son estos dos"_ , porque así eran para él los príncipes de Albuquerque, habían logrado enamorar a sus hermanas pero que se cuidarán de él, porque eso no significaba que las dejaría sin protección.

"Te creo y no me voy a oponer pero eso sí, cuidado y haces llorar a Amber porque me conocerás y eso también va para Hugo por Sofia" - le advirtió pero Axel le dio una sonrisa de alegría.

"No te preocupes, nunca más la haré llorar y mi hermano tampoco a Sofia" - aseguró, ni Hugo ni él eran perfectos pero el amor que les tenían a Sofia y Amber era enorme y fuerte, no podrían separarse de ellas aunque quisieran y si habría problemas sabían que podrían arreglarlo con madures y un poco de fe.

Estrechó la mano del rubio, agradeciéndole su confianza y luego se fue para alcanzar su carruaje junto con su hermano, por un lado se sentía muy contento porque su relación con Hugo estaba empezando a ser la misma de antes pero por el otro estaba preocupado por Amber, si en unos días Praline no aparecía, él mismo lo iría a buscar junto con la guardias de su castillo.

Sin embargo, no era consciente de que una persona ajena a la discusión que tuvo con James lo observaba con una mirada llena de odio.

Thomas había escuchado del desmayo de Amber y así como el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque, había ido a verle pero este se le había adelantado y lo encontró hablando con James, al escuchar toda la furia lo invadió pues el chico se había ganado la aprobación del rubio.

Una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro, Praline estaba en su poder y nadie podría imaginarse que lo tenía en el calabozo de su castillo, Amber sería su novia y obviamente su esposa o nuca volvería a ver a su amada mascota. Confiado subió a su carruaje y se fue a su castillo en Borrea y solo para regocijarse en su fechoría fue hasta al calabozo para ver al pavo real encarcelado pero quedo estupefacto al encontrar a su hermano Roderick pegado a la pared con un aspecto muy relajado.

"Her...hermano" - pronunció pensando que su hermano mayor lo acusaría con su padre.

"Así que este es tu gran secreto, contraste a un cazador ilegal para que capturara a la mascota de la princesa Amber de Enchancia" - hablo como si fuera algo normal.

"Por favor no se lo digas a papá" - le rogó pero lo recibió fue una carcajada por parte del otro.

"Descuida no le diré nada a nuestro padre, entiendo porqué lo hiciste" - su hermano menor lo vio confundido - "¿Recuerdas que nuestros caballeros capturaron a un caballo morado y con melena violeta que lo llame Tronador?" - el joven asintió - "La otra princesa de Enchancia, Sofia y su tía la duquesa Matilda me lo robaron y también a Elegra y Tempest, decían que Troandor quería ser libre pero obvio que no les creía, tenían celos de mi, de nosotros, por eso conozco tus razones, la princesa Amber merece ser tuya y lo es"

"Es cierto, Amber es mía, solo mía y nadie me lo podrá quitar" - respondió sintiéndose orgulloso.

"Así es hermanito, mañana participarás en el torneo de esgrima de Albuquerque y pelearas contra Sofia y le ganaras, esa princesa aprenderá de una vez por todas que no debe meterse con nosotros" - Utilizaría a su hermano para vengarse quien lo venció fácilmente con un paraguas.

"Así lo haré y de paso me llevaré al tonto de Axel por delante" - ambos hermanos sonrían triunfantes mientras Praline se lamentaba que por su culpa su dueña sufriría, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta esto no hubiera pasado.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Martes por la mañana, hoy era un día libre, perfecto para organizar el torneo de esgrima de Albuquerque.

En el reino de Enchancia, Baileywick le estaba llevando el desayuno a la cama a la princesa Amber.

"Buenos días princesa" - pronunció con su respeto y afecto acostumbrado, mientras entraba a la recámara de la joven - "Le he traído el desayuno, su favorito, ¿cómo se siente hoy?"

"Oh, gracias Baileywick, la Srta. Mildre tenía razón, una buena noche de sueño es lo que necesitaba, me siento mucho mejor" - respondió con un bostezo y más animada.

"Me alegra mucho princesa, seguro Praline aparecerá muy pronto" - le comentó con amabilidad.

La chica sonrió un poco, aun con todo no podía quitarse la tristeza pero agradecía el cariño y buena voluntad de los demás, más que todo el de su mayordomo que más que un mayordomo era parte de su familia, después de que su mamá murió, Baileywick era el que los cuidaba a James y a ella cuando su padre no podía y más que cualquier sirviente era casi como un segundo padre.

"Gracias Baileywick" - le agradeció tomándolo por sorpresa con un afectuoso abrazo y este lo recibió de la misma forma.

"Es un placer princesa, ahora la dejaré para que desayune, buen provecho" - le dijo al retirarse.

Empezó a comer con un poco más de entusiasmo, no podía ser pesimista. Un rato después tocaron la puerta, dio permiso y vio que eran sus padres junto con sus hermanos.

"Hola hija, ¿cómo te sientes?" - le preguntó Miranda, la noche pasada se había asustado al saber que había sufrido un desmayo producto del desgaste físico por el estrés pero en parte tenía algo de alivio al saber que al menos Clover y Crackel habían aparecido, heridos pero estaban con vida.

Roland casi se muere al ver a su hija mayor en esas condiciones, presionó a la guardia real para que se apresuraran a dar con el paradero de Praline, agradecía que Garrick y los reyes de Zumaria, mantendrían a sus soldados activos en la búsqueda para ayudarlos, tenían que encontrarlo y pronto.

"Todavía estoy triste pero al menos estoy mejor que ayer" - respondió con sinceridad - "Sofia ¿más tarde tienes que ir a Albuquerque para practicar para el torneo de esgrima?"

"Si pero ¿segura de que quieres que vaya?" - le preguntó pues tenía miedo de que se sintiera sola.

"Por supuesto que vas a ir, es más, yo también voy" - su familia la vieron impresionados - "¿Qué?"

"Amber, te desmayaste ayer en plena clase y ¿quieres salir a un evento?" - le cuestionó su hermano.

"Así es James, sé que están preocupados por mí pero en serio quiero ir a apoyar a mi hermana además me servirá para alejar mi mente de los malos augurios" - les dijo levantándose para empezar a buscar que ponerse.

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, necesitas distraerte y no estar encerrada, a Praline no le gustaría verte triste" - corroboró su madre con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego salieron del lugar para permitirle que se cambiara pero antes de eso le pidió a Sofia que la ayudara a escoger un vestido adecuado pero la verdad era que quería preguntarle algo.

"Sofia, ¿Clover no te ha dicho nada sobre Praline?" - pregunto recordando que uno de los poderes del amuleto de su hermana era hablar con los animales.

"No, solo me ha dicho que no estaban con él y se muestra un proceso recio por el tema" - comentó todavía confundida, su conejo siempre tenía algo que decir pero ahora estaba más callado, supuso que debía darle tiempo para superar el miedo a lo que seguramente los atacó aunque su intuición le decía que había otra cosa que no quería decirle.

Amber se sintió un poco decepcionada - "Ya veo, bueno, vamos a ver qué puedo ponerme"

La oji azul asintió le agradaba ver a su hermana de mejor humor pero la verdad es que tenía un mal presentimiento de este día, aunque quizás podrían ser los nervios por el torneo.

Mientras en el palacio de Albuquerque, el rey Garrick observaba el retrato de su difunta esposa. El comisario de su guardia real le había mandado un reporte de que aún no encontraban señales del pavo real de la princesa mayor de Enchancia pero seguirían buscando, sin embargo tenía una buena noticia, sus hijos habían vuelto a llevarse bien, Axel tendría que trabajar en ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su hermano pero al menos este había dejado de ignóralo y renegar de él.

Sin embargo había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, así como Sofia tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría aunque no podía dar crédito a que eso sea verdad, así que por instinto observaba el retrato de su amada esposa, quizás fuera la emoción de que ella pueda ver a sus hijos unidos nuevamente desde el cielo, si, tenía que ser eso.

"La extrañas mucho, ¿no?" - la voz de su hijo mayor lo devolvió a la realidad y al verle le sonrió.

"Así es, tu madre era la mujer más importante para mí, sé que estará feliz de ver que lograste recuperar a Hugo y que jamás se te volverá a ocurrir hacer una tontería como esa" - le advirtió aún sonriente.

"Por supuesto que no, ya aprendí la lección" - respondió para después soltar un pesado suspiro - "Solo quisiera poder recuperar también el amor de Amber"

"¿Sabes?, mi relación con tu madre a veces tuvo sus altibajos pero nunca me rendí, siempre supe que mi amor por ella me ayudaría a cambiar mis errores, seguramente encontrarás la manera de demostrarle que la amas" - para él no era ninguna sorpresa que Axel estaba enamorado de la hija mayor de su amigo Roland II y esta lo correspondiera, ya lo había intuido, al que le había costado era al rey rubio, apenas ahora se había fijado en ello.

"Gracias papá, por todo" - le agradeció con una suave sonrisa, aunque él lo miro un poco confuso - "Por no abandonar tu confianza en mí y quererme aún después de lo que hice"

"Hugo y tú son mis hijos y jamás podría dejar de quererlos, sin importar que" - se dieron un abrazo de padre e hijo que de verdad necesitaban.

"Bueno, tengo que ir con Hugo y el tío Bruce para empezar a practicar para el torneo" - le dijo animadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Axel" - le llamo en un tono más serio y este volteo a verlo - "¿Seguro de que quieres participar?"

"Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?" - le cuestionó confundido.

Lo observo por unos segundos, no sabía porque pero su conciencia le estaba diciendo que Axel no debería de estar en el torneo y tampoco Hugo ¿y si era que algo les podría pasar?, aunque podría ser solo su deseo por protegerlos, lo mínimo que podría pasarles era que se cayeran de la arena que ni siquiera era alta. No, no le diría nada que lo preocupara.

"No, no es nada, suerte" - le respondió y después de que su hijo saliera su mirada volvió a tornarse sería al ver por última vez el rostro pintado de su difunta esposa, rezando porque nada malo pasara.

Una hora después llegó la familia real de Enchancia y de inmediato las miradas de algunas de las aldeanas jóvenes se posaron en Sofia, quien llevaba su traje de esgrima de color morado, la noticia de que era la novia del hijo menor del rey se había regado como pólvora por todo el reino y por todo el resto de la realeza, la mayoría la observaba con curiosidad pero había un pequeño grupo que le miraba con algo parecido al desprecio.

"¡Hmmp¡ ¿así que esta es la que nos quitó a nuestro príncipe?, no es más que una niña estúpida" - escupió con veneno una de ellas.

"No le llega ni a los talones al príncipe Hugo" - dijo otra de ellas.

"Apuesto a que lo tiene engañado, escuché que antes de ser princesa de Enchancia era una aldeana y vendía zapatos junto con su madre" - comento otra, como si estuviera hablando a sus espaldas pero con toda la intención de que Sofia las escuchara.

"¡Que corriente!" - exclamaron en grupo, como si hubieran descubierto lo peor del mundo.

Mientras hablaban más y más pestes de ella mostró un aire cabizbajo, no era de prestar atención a este tipo de cosas pero era un ser humano y el escuchar como esas mujeres se burlaban supuestamente a sus espaldas no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada.

"No las escuches Sofia" - era la voz de Amber, quien observaba con disgusto a aquellas mujeres, ¿quiénes se creían para herir los sentimientos de su hermana?, eso jamás lo permitiría - "Hay personas que no tienen una vida y solo se dedican a lastimar a otros"

"Tiene razón Sof, ellas son las únicas corrientes aquí" - le dijo Vivian, su familia también había sido invitada para el torneo y al verlos llegar se acerco para saludarlos y al igual que la oji pardo había escuchado todo lo que esas lenguas viperinas estaban hablando de su mejor amiga y por supuesto que no le gustaba.

Les dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento pero aunque deseara que no, las palabras de esas chicas le habían incomodado. No dudaba del amor que Hugo le tenía pero ¿en serio sería digna de estar con él?, es decir, él nació siendo un príncipe mientras que ella nació siendo aldeana, cuando su mamá se casó con el rey Roland II fue cuando se convirtió en princesa, ¿se merecía una novia así?

"¡Sofia!" - escucho la voz de Hugo llamándole alegremente y claro que noto como el grupo de arpías se emocionaron al verlo llegar, sin embargo la sonrisa se les fue al ver como la tomaba de la cintura y le plantaba un beso apasionado en los labios y ella gustosa le respondió con la misma intensidad e internamente le divertía las miradas de estupefacción que esas tenían.

Amber y Vivian por su parte les sonrían con seguridad, era su forma de decir _"¡Ja!, en su cara grupo de alimañas"_.

"Eso sí que fue una buena bienvenida" - hablo contenta al separarse aún con los brazos masculinos rodeándole.

"Es que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí y...me encanta besarte" - le susurró con dulzura en el oído, haciendo que sus piernas parecieran de gelatina al sentir su cálido aliento en su oreja, lo observo de pies a cabeza, estaba usando su traje de esgrima y no podía verse más atractivo, se sonrojó por lo que su mente estaba pensando, ¿desde cuándo su imaginación volaba tanto? Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando la voz de una chica los interrumpió.

"Buenas tardes príncipe Hugo" - era una chica muy bonita, se notaba que era de la realeza ya que su aspecto distinguido y delicado irradiaba de ella. Su cabello era lizo, largo y rubio, sus ojos de color gris azulado, delgada y de piel blanca, al parecer también tenía un uniforme de esgrima por lo que de seguro estaría en el torneo.

"Princesa Elisa, buenos tardes" - saludo amablemente para después presentarlas - "Sofia ella es la princesa Elisa de North Freezenburg, Elisa ella es mi novia, Sofia la princesa menor de Enchancia"

La chica le sonrió con respeto - "Un placer conocerte al fin Sofia, he escuchado...muchas cosas de ti"

La oji azul rápidamente captó el tono creído de la joven, el haber oído a Hildegard por años le hacía denotar aquel tipo de tono.

"Buenos tardes Elisa y ¿podría saber cuáles son?" - preguntó con astucia y seriedad, si creía que podría amedrentarle estaba equivoca, ya suficiente tenía con aquel grupito de mujeres como para aguantar a una princesa malcriada con la evidente intención de lastimarla.

"Oh, simplemente que eres muy hermosa y una excelente deportista y la princesa que revolucionó el Derby Volador, además de tener en tus manos al príncipe más lindo del mundo" - respondió sin perder la compostura mientras observaba al mencionado, el cual solo le sonreía con aprecio.

"Así es, Sofia es una gran princesa y una gran mujer, la más bella del mundo" - exclamó con felicidad y orgullo el peli negro, a lo que ella le sonrió enternecida, le alegraba que a pesar de los intentos de muchas ella era la única para él.

La chica mostró una mueca de disgusto para luego disfrazarlo con aquella sonrisa creída - "Hugo, ¿me llevarías con tu padre?, mi papá le envió una carta y me gustara saludarlo"

"Claro, te veré más tarde Sofia" - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó del lugar seguido de Elisa.

Sofia frunció el ceño mientras los veía irse, no le agrada verla tan cerca de él.

"Sofia, ¿estás bien?" - la voz de su hermana llamo su atención.

"Eso creo" - le respondió no muy segura.

"Vaya, así que tú eres la princesa Sofia" - una voz alegre y enérgica detrás de ellas les hizo voltearse.

Era el duque de Albuquerque, Bruce, junto a su sobrino Axel, quien también ya estaba vestido con su traje de esgrima, de inmediato Amber enrojeció al verlo, hasta en eso se veía guapísimo, mientras que Sofia no se podía creerlo, estaba frente a su ídolo del esgrima, uno de los mejores del mundo, el fantástico Bruce.

"¡Señor Bruce! Oh, perdón quise decir duque, yo...he...bueno..." - estaba apenada como cualquier persona al estar parado frente a aquella que admira.

El hombre solo río divertido - "Realmente eres como mi hermano y mis sobrinos te han descrito, encantadora y bastante adorable, solo llámame tío, eres la novia de Hugo, nunca me gustaron los protocolos reales, son muy ambiguos y aburridos"

"Oh, está bien, tío" - le respondió contenta - "Es un gran honor conocerlo, es mi esgrimista favorito"

"Y tú eres mi favorita, as revolucionado totalmente a la realeza, algunas princesas practican el Derby, mi sobrino Hugo práctica baile sobre hielo y es grandioso, todo gracias a ti, mi sobrino tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como su novia" - le hablo jocoso mientras le guiñaba el ojo, a lo que se sonrojaba apenada - "Oh, ella debe ser tu hermana, la princesa Amber, es un placer, también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, realmente eres hermosa, mi sobrino Axel no exageraba cuando te describió"

El mencionado estaba más rojo que un tomate, mientras que la rubia abría mucho los ojos del asombro.

"¿De...verdad?" - preguntó nerviosa, mientras el peli castaño rojizo pedía internamente que lo tragase la tierra.

"Por supuesto que sí, si vieras como le brillan los ojos al hablar de ti" - realmente le divertía ver a sus sobrinos avergonzados.

"Sofia, ¿has visto a mi hermano?" - preguntó Axel, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Si pero se fue con la princesa Elisa a buscar a tu papá" - respondió con algo de molestia en su voz.

"¿Sucede algo?, parece que no te agrada" - intuyo, su hermano y él eran muy codiciados por las chicas y estas estaban celosas por el reciente noviazgo de Sofia con Hugo, al mismo tiempo habían hombres envidiando a Hugo por estar con ella.

"No, es solo que yo..." - no sabía qué excusa dar.

"Descuida, Elisa siempre estuvo enamorada de Hugo pero él solo la ve como una amiga, no te preocupes Hugo solo tiene ojos para ti" - le aseguró para luego dirigirse hacia la chica de sus sueños - "Me alegra que...hayas podido venir Amber, ¿cómo sigues?"

"Me...mejor" - le respondió tartamudeando, tratando de evitar su mirada

"Príncipe, duque Bruce, el torneo está por empezar" - era uno de los encargados.

"Es verdad, gracias, enseguida vamos" - respondió el duque.

"Bueno, yo tengo regresar al público con mis padres, suerte chicos" - hablo Vivian.

"Y yo debo ir con papá, mamá y James en el balcón real, Sofi, suerte hermana" - Le dio un abrazo. Su familia estaría en el balcón real junto a la familia real de Albuquerque y con timidez se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Axel - "Bu…buena suerte, Axel"

"Gracias" - le respondió sonriéndole con ternura y así la rubia se fue hasta donde estaban sus padres.

Luego de un rato el torneo empezó, Hugo gano todos sus combates, al igual que su tío y Sofía, Axel también lo hizo muy bien pero lamentablemente perdió contra un esgrimista más experimentado justo antes de las finales.

El rey Garrick se sintió un poco más tranquilo, no le molestaba que su hijo mayor perdiera, había dado su mayor esfuerzo además eso confirmaba que solo eran cosas suyas, aunque aún no se podía quitar esa sensación inquietante que le presionaba el pecho pero ¿que podrá ser?

Amber aplaudía contenta a su amado príncipe, estaba orgullosa de él, un poco más allá pudo notar a la familia real de Freezenburg, Astrid aplaudía igual de emocionada, lo más seguro es que esperaba que terminase el torneo para felicitar personalmente a Axel, eso la entristeció no quería verla robándole un beso al hombre que ella amaba.

Los duelos quedaron escogidos, primero irían dos esgrimistas más, Sofia se enfrentaría contra Elisa, el duque Bruce contra el hombre que venció a Axel y Hugo contra Thomas.

"Qué lástima, me hubiera gustado derrotarte más rápido Axel y luego disfrutar de mi victoria con mi preciosa Amber" - reía como estúpido Thomas, mientras que el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque solo frunció el ceño -"Bueno, ahora tendré que derrotar a tu hermanito, no durará ni dos segundos"

Se retiró aún riendo a carcajadas, iba a gritarle pero una mano en su hombro le llamó la atención, era Hugo, quien le daba una sonrisa tranquila.

"Es un creído, no te preocupes le daré su merecido, lo hiciste bien" - le sonrió agradecido, no sólo por sus palabras sino porque le hablará con afecto, por un momento pensó que nunca recuperaría a su hermano pero afortunadamente eso no había pasado - "Por cierto, aún no has hablado con Amber, ¿verdad?"

"No, tampoco quiero incomodarla, con todo esto de que su mascota desapareciera ha estado pasándola muy mal" - respondió sintiéndose derrotado en el amor.

"Pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo, sino nunca lo va a saber" - Hugo hablaba con experiencia. Ok, su caso había sido que Sofia lo escucho mientras se lo decía a Electra pero si no hubiera sido por boca de él, ella jamás lo habría sabido.

"Muy bien, lo haré después de que termine el torneo" - respondió con decisión.

Escucharon la algarabía del público y así supieron que el primer combate había terminado, ahora seguía el de Sofia vs Elisa, podría decirse que la batalla del siglo, no sólo por la victoria sino también por el amor de Hugo.

El duelo inició y ninguna parecía dar derecho a tregua, estaba bastante reñido, pasó mucho tiempo para que por fin una diera un punto y para desgracia de Sofia, fue Elisa quien dio el primer toque.

"¡Vamos Sofia!" - gritó su hermana desde el balcón real y Vivian la siguió desde donde estaba.

El segundo tiempo empezó y de nuevo pasó un largo rato para que una lograra tener un punto y afortunadamente fue Sofia la que dio la segunda estocada.

Ahora estaban en un empate y ambas parecían agotadas pero ninguna pensaba en rendirse.

"Vaya este es el combate más largo y difícil que he visto" - comentaba James bastante impresionado.

"Es porque Sofia no sólo pelea por ganar este torneo, ¡tú puedes Sofia!" - gritó de nuevo, ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esta pelea para su hermana menor.

"Qué extraño, pareciera que para ellas es más que un duelo" - dijo Hugo confundido.

"Hermanito, a veces eres muy ingenuo" - Axel sabía que estaba pasando, pero era gracioso que su hermano no se daba cuenta de ello.

El oji verde oscuro lo miro sin entender para luego volver a mirar a su novia, se veía espléndida en cada movimiento.

El tercer tiempo inicio y luego de 13 minutos una logró el desempate, toda la gente aplaudió maravillada ante el triunfo de Sofia, mientras la oji gris azulado fruncía el ceño y con aire de insuficiencia se retiró de la arena.

Al regresar a sus puestos, su novio la recibió con un gran abrazo, la levanto en vilo y le dio varias vueltas lleno de emoción para luego besarla con anhelo.

"Felicidades mi amor" - pronunció sonriente contra sus labios y luego volver a probarlos para el disgusto de Elisa y del grupito de antes.

Luego empezó el duelo del duque contra el esgrimista que le gano a Axel, el hombre pensó que sería fácil pero el duque le dio una lección ganando los tres puntos, casi sin esfuerzo.

Y el siguiente sería el duelo de Hugo contra Thomas pero nadie sabía que Roderick le había dado un regalo a su hermano. El duelo empezó y aunque Thomas era bueno, Hugo lo era mucho más, por lo que el primer punto fue para él.

Siguiente ronda y solo le tomó 10 minutos a Hugo volver a ganar, el público lo ovacionaba y eso aumentó la ira del horrible príncipe. La última ronda y aunque el chico intento distraerlo, el peli negro fue más veloz y le dio la última estocada robándole la espada para dejarlo desarmado.

Todos aplaudieron impresionados, Thomas dio la espalda estaba furioso, un príncipe como él no podía perder ante alguien insignificante como Hugo mucho menos siendo él el hermano menor de su odiado enemigo por el corazón de Amber, además el suyo y su padre lo castigarían por perder.

Se volteó para ver qué Hugo aún estaba dándole la espalda saludando al público y sonriéndoles a su tío, Sofia y Axel, entonces hizo lo que nadie podría esperarse.

De una de sus botas saco una daga con la mayor intención de clavársela a Hugo, obviamente su razón se había esfumado, se acerco sigiloso hasta donde estaba el chico pensaba que nadie se fijaría pero Axel si estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía y al darse cuenta de lo tenía en las manos no dudó en advertir a su hermano.

"¡HUGO, DETRÁS DE TI!" - gritó mientras dejaba tirado su equipo de esgrima y corría para salvarlo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Hugo se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la daga amenazante empuñada por Thomas pero cuando pensó que el chico triunfaría Axel lo empujó fuera de la arena para salvarlo siendo él el que recibiera la daga clavada en su abdomen, todos quedaron sin aliento ante lo sucedido.

"¡AXEL!" - gritaba horrorizada Amber, se levantó y corrió sin importarle que usaba tacones hasta la arena.

El rey Garrick la siguió, cómo su hermano estaba mudo de la imprecisión, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían.

El mismo Thomas quedo estupefacto ante lo que había hecho, jamás había herido alguien, saco la daga del cuerpo de Axel, no sabía qué decir, todos lo observaban con rostros llenos de miedo y terror.

Hugo por su parte veía como el cuerpo de su hermano caía adolorido al suelo el cual comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por la sangre que este perdía, hasta un poco escapaba por su boca, con su mano trataba de tapar la herida pero claramente no funcionaba.

"¡¿Hugo, estás bien?!" - la voz de Sofia sonaba casi lejana para él.

Sin responder corrió hacia el cuerpo jadeante de su hermano, al mismo tiempo Amber llegaba junto con el rey Garrick y el duque, los guardias aprendían a Thomas quien había intentado huir, después de dejar caer el arma homicida al suelo.

"¡Axel, Axel, resiste!" - gritaba Hugo desesperado.

"¡Axel!" - Amber lo tomo en sus brazos, no le importo ensuciarse el vestido, la vida de su amado estaba en peligro.

"¡Hijo, hijo mío, rápido traigan a los médicos ya!" - ordenó a los encargados del torneo y estos no perdieron tiempo en buscarlos.

Hugo volvió su vista hacia Thomas y sin que Sofia pudiera detenerlo le dio tremendo puñetazo en la cara y lo tomo por el cuello del traje.

"¡Si mi hermano se muere, te juro que haré que te pudras en un calabozo por toda la eternidad! - rápidamente Sofia los separo.

"¡Hugo, golpear a Thomas no solucionará nada, debemos llevar a Axel a un hospital!" - le rogó pues su novio estaba furioso.

"Am...Am..Amber" - Axel trataba de articular palabra pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

"Cálmate Axel, los doctores ya vienen...vas a estar bien..." - lloraba desconsolada la rubia.

"Amber...yo...te...a...a..." - y en un segundo el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque perdió el conocimiento paralizando el corazón de todos los presentes.

La familia real de Enchancia ya había bajado del balcón real y Vivian había decidido bajar para ver si podía hacer algo.

Amber se abrazó al cuerpo de su príncipe temiendo lo peor así que James le tomó el pulso por el cuello al muchacho.

"¡Sigue vivo pero su pulso es débil!" - informó agradeciendo que aún hubiese oportunidad de salvarlo.

Los médicos llegaron y subieron el cuerpo inconsciente de Axel a la camilla para llevarlo de urgencia al hospital.

Roland II se paraba totalmente enojado frente a Thomas - "¡Nunca, jamás, te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hija, a ninguna de ellas!"

"¡Guardias enciérrenlo!" - ordenó el duque Bruce, mientras el viviera nadie le haría daño a su familia.

El carruaje de emergencia del hospital ya estaba en las afueras del lugar, introdujeron la camilla con el cuerpo de Axel y les dijeron que solo dos personas podían subir.

"¡Papá por favor necesito ir con él!" - le rogó Amber a su padre.

El hombre solo asintió entendiendo la angustia de su hija y le dejo irse y el otro en subir fue el rey Garrick, Hugo quería ir pero no lo dejo diciendo que era mejor que fuera él y que lo vería en el hospital.

Hugo se abrazo a Sofia llorando de la impotencia y esta lo entiendo, no era nada fácil lo que estaba pasando.

Vivian se dejó abrazar por James todo esto era mucho para ella, su timidez la hacía ser muy sensible.

Al llegar al hospital de inmediato empezaron a curar a Axel, Amber rogaba y gritaba que la dejaran pasar pero los médicos no la dejaron y seguridad casi la saca del lugar.

Luego llegaron la familia de ella, el resto de la de él y la familia real de Zumaria.

Sofia y Vivian abrazaron a una Amber totalmente desecha, Roland y Bruce intentaron sostener a Garrick ya que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría debido a toda la angustia que esto estaba causándole, ni que decir de Hugo estaba peor que todos los demás.

"Hugo, toda estará bien, ten fe" - le pidió su novia mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

"Sofia, si mi hermano se muere...no me lo perdonaré nunca..." - lloraba, lloraba de la impotencia, las palabras de James sonaban en su cabeza _"ojalá no tengas que arrepentirte"_

Lo había ignorado, su corazón se lleno de dolor y lo había tratado mal, no le permitió explicarse y aceptar sus disculpas desde un principio.

"No mi amor, tú no tienes la culpa, estabas muy dolido, eres un ser humano, no sabías que esto iba a pasar, además él y tú ya han hecho las paces, Axel saldrá de esta" - le explico para después darle un beso rápido, enserio esperaba que fuera así.

Minutos después llegó una doctora con unos papeles.

"Majestad" - llamo refiriéndose al rey Garrick, este aún algo aturdido atendió al llamado - "Pudimos cerrar la herida pero lamentablemente el príncipe a perdido mucha sangre y necesita una transfusión urgente, su hijo menor, el duque y usted pueden ser los donantes pero la mala noticia es que necesitamos una transfusión mucho más rápida que una normal y ningún hospital tiene un equipo lo bastante rápido para hacerlo, aunque sí no se hace el príncipe morirá pronto"

Amber se dejó caer al suelo hundida en el llanto al escuchar aquello, Miranda trataba de sostenerla pero la chica parecía que perdía las fuerzas a cada segundo. La vida de su amado se estaba esfumando y ella no podía hacer nada.

Garrick, Hugo y Bruce no estaban mejor que ella, todos los momentos vividos con Axel, sus recuerdos más entrañables con él pasaron por sus mentes, no podía ser que Dios se lo quisiera llevar tan rápido y tan joven.

En ese momento Sofia tuvo una idea - "Espere doctora, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos"

"¿De qué hablas Sofia?" - le preguntó confundido su hermano.

"El otro día Gwen me contó que estaba creando una máquina para donar grandes cantidades de sangre mucho más rápido" - recordó contenta de ayudar al hermano de su novio - "¿Podríamos pedirle que la traiga para usarla con Axel doctora?"

"Bueno, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, así que si y que venga rápido por favor" - Sofia asintió y de inmediato salió a las afueras del hospital para subirse al carruaje e ir a Enchancia y traer a Gwen con la máquina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Minutos después llegaron y le ayudó a su inventora real a cargar su máquina, sin perder tiempo la llevaron a la sala de emergencias y le informaron la situación, dio una breve explicación de cómo funcionaba su aparato y el primero en dar sangre a Axel fue el rey Garrick.

Para él fue terrible ver a su hijo mayor en aquel estado pero debía ser fuerte por su familia, al terminar antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente, como cuando era un niño pidiéndole que le contara una historia para dormir y su esposa le daba un beso en la frente cuando acababa de dormirlo.

El siguiente fue el tío Bruce, no entendía como esto pudo haber pasado, nunca se espero ver a su sobrino así, no podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo a su familia.

Y por último le tocó a Hugo, el príncipe menor de Albuquerque rogaba e imploraba a Dios porque su hermano mayor sobreviviera. A su mente llego aquel dicho que decía **"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta** **que lo pierdes** ", perdió a su madre siendo un bebé y ahora podría perder a su hermano, no, por supuesto que no, tenía que creer en él, Axel podría contra esto y más, no podía rendirse.

Al terminar les dijeron que tenían que comer y descansar para poder recuperar las energías ya que había sido mucha la sangre que donaron y sus cuerpos estaban débiles.

"Muchas gracias señorita, si no fuera por su invento, mi hijo no hubiera recibió la sangre que necesitaba, le debo mucho" - hablo con gratitud el rey Garrick.

"No fue nada majestad, me alegra haber sido de ayuda" - le dijo con amabilidad la joven inventora.

"Les traigo buenas pero también malas noticias, aunque depende del modo en que las tomen" - hablo la doctora que atendía a Axel - "La transfusión de sangre fue todo un éxito y el príncipe ya está casi fuera de peligro"

Al escuchar eso todos se sintieron más aliviados.

"¿Que quiere decir con casi?" - preguntó temerosa Amber.

"Esa es la mala noticia, a pesar de haber recibido la sangre necesaria su condición sigue siendo riesgosa por lo que debemos esperar a ver si reacciona, así que lo mantendremos bajo observación" - informó serena la médica.

"¿Podemos verlo?" - preguntó Hugo, todavía débil por la cantidad de sangre perdida.

"Si pero de uno en uno, me retiro que debo atender a otros pacientes, nos vemos más tarde, con su permiso" - hizo una reverencia y se fue a cumplir con su trabajo.

"Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos pero sí podemos ayudarte en lo que podamos Garrick, no dudes en avisarnos" - dijo la reina Cesily de Zumaria, a lo cual el rey de Albuquerque asintió dándole las gracias.

Vivian abrazo a sus amigas y luego a su gran amigo Hugo para después darle uno muy tímido a James y el chico quedo más rojo que una cereza, cuando la familia real de Zumaria se despidió y los vio salir aún podía sentir su corazón palpitar fuerte, desde hace mucho había querido decirle a su preciosa princesa de la música sus sentimientos y por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenía que hacerlo ahora o se le escaparía el valor.

Así que corrió para alcanzarlos y por suerte no tuvo que tomar mucho trayecto, gritó su nombre deteniéndoles ya que estaban por subirse a su carruaje volador.

La peli negra quedó extrañada por la repentina acción del muchacho así que se volteó para verlo.

"Vivían...me gustaría...saber si... ¿quisieras...salir conmigo cuando todo esto termine?" - preguntó rápidamente y cerrando los ojos temiendo que pudiera rechazarle pero nada de eso pasó, en cambio, la chica sonrió avergonzada y sonrojada de lo lindo.

"Si...si quiero...salir contigo James...me encantaría" - respondió jugando con sus manos por el nerviosismo.

El oji pardo no podía creerlo ¡le dijo que si!, estaba tan feliz que la abrazo sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa de felicidad.

"¡Gracias Vivian!, muchas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces" - exclamó contento. Acordaron donde y cuando sería la cita y la oji verde se subió al carruaje mientras él los observaba alejarse. Unos segundos después aparecieron sus padres.

"James es hora de irnos, tengo que encargarme de hablar con el padre de Thomas, Garrick no puede hacerlo en estos momentos, aún no puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer un intento de asesinato para desquitarse con Hugo" - Roland se sentía mal por lo que pasó, pensaba que si hubiera sabido quien era realmente Thomas ahora su hija no estaría sufriendo porque este hirió al hombre que amaba.

"Thomas siempre le tuvo envidia a Hugo y estaba obsesionado con Amber por lo que odiaba a Axel también pero tampoco pensé que llegaría a esos extremos" - nunca le había gustado el príncipe menor de Borrea, era creído y malo con los demás – "¿Y donde están mis hermanas?"

"Amber dijo que no quería irse, quiere quedarse hasta que Axel despierte y Sofia no quiere dejar a Hugo, más tarde enviáremos a Violet con ropa para que se cambien" - le explico su madre.

No dio objeción alguna puesto a que las entendía, después de todo lo hacían por amor, se montaron en su carruaje y fueron de regreso a Enchancia. Al parecer la noticia de que el príncipe mayor de Albuquerque había sido herido de gravedad por el príncipe menor de Borrea ya había llegado a oídos del reino entero.

Mientras en el hospital Hugo se encontraba en la capilla del mismo lugar. Estaba rezando, pidiendo porque su hermano se salvará, Sofia lo vio y se arrodilló a su lado para rezar con él.

"¿Sabes?, también le estoy pidiendo a mi mamá que proteja a Axel" - le comentó aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos - "Sofia, no quiero perder a mi hermano, no quiero"

Se abrazo a ella, la necesitaba, necesitaba resguardarse en aquellos brazos que tanto amor y calor le brindaban. Le permitió desahogarse y es que lo amaba demasiado y le dolía mucho verlo así, esperaba que Dios escuchara sus ruegos.

Por otro lado Amber estaba sentada en la sala de espera junto al duque Bruce, quien había decido no irse hasta que su sobrino estuviera fuera de peligro, así como Violet una mucama de su castillo les traería ropa para cambiarse puesto que estaban hechos un desastre pero a ellos eso poco les importaba.

Más que todo a la oji pardo, la pena y la tristeza la embargaban, necesitaba verlo, oír su voz, ver su sonrisa. Su corazón se partía por todo lo que le estaba pasando, primero descubre que no es correspondida por él, luego su mascota desaparece y ahora lo hieren por su culpa, si, porque ella se culpaba por no haber podido detener a Thomas, alejarlo a tiempo de su vida.

Estaba sufriendo tanto que creía que se moriría de tanto dolor si él se iba. ¡No!, eso no podía pasar, si Axel se moría ella no podría ser feliz nunca más.

Vio que Garrick regresaba de ver a su hijo así que se levanto para preguntarle por él.

"Continúa inconsciente, luchando por su vida" - el pobre hombre estaba desecho, nunca se imaginó en aquella situación pero juro que el culpable pagaría caro.

El rey de Borrea no lo conocía cuando defendía a su familia de todo mal, sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida y como padre no se quedaría callado ante tal atrocidad, nadie los lastimaba y se salía con la suya, por eso le había pedido a Roland hablar con él para informarle y exigirle que tomará cartas en el asunto,

Thomas sería llevado ante la justicia así tuviera que hacerlo el mismo.

Observo a la princesa rubia, el vestido que llevaba estaba manchado de sangre y había un poco en su manos y cuello, ya que ella lo había abrazado contra si asustada al verlo desvanecerse pero lo ignoraba, siempre la había visto odiar el ensuciarse y cambiarse de atuendo casi todo el tiempo pero al parecer el amor por su hijo era más importante que un vestido.

Mostró una débil sonrisa, esta chica de verdad amaba a su primogénito, muchas le confesaban el estar enamoradas de sus dos hijos, era su padre y conocía lo populares que eran con las féminas sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no todas se lo decían por amor verdadero, no podían engañarlo a él quien lo vivió en carne propia junto a su amada Gea.

Su difunta esposa, tan dulce, gentil y amorosa, como quisiera tenerla con él en estos momentos, cuanto la extrañaba, pensaba que seguramente le hubiese gustado conocer a Amber y a Sofia y estaría de acuerdo en que eran las indicadas para ser las esposas de Axel y Hugo.

Hugo y Sofía regresaron de la capilla y al mismo tiempo llegaron las mucamas de ambos castillos con la ropa para cambiarse. Sofia y Amber fueron al baño de mujeres mientras que Hugo y Bruce se fueron al de hombres, el iría después quería estar presente por si le informaban algún cambio en Axel, suspirando volteo a ver a la ventana precisamente al cielo el cual estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

"Gea, por favor protege a nuestro hijo… no permitas que se muera" - imploro desesperado, si alguien podía escucharlo era ella.

En el baño de mujeres, Sofia terminaba de colocarse el vestido al mismo tiempo que Violet le ayudaba a Amber a cerrar el suyo por detrás pero esta parecía ida y sin ánimos.

"Violet yo continuaré ayudando a mi hermana, puedes volver al castillo, gracias por venir" - la joven mucama asintió e hizo una reverencia y se fue con la ropa usada para llevarla a lavar, le había dicho a la princesa rubia que sería difícil sacar las manchas de sangre secas en el conjunto pero para su sorpresa está le dijo distraídamente que le daba igual, comúnmente gritaría molesta por perder uno de sus vestidos favoritos pero ahora eso parecía estar en segundo plano.

Sofia tomó un pañuelo y lo humedeció en el agua del lavamanos para comenzar a limpiar las manos, brazos y la cara de su hermana mayor, esta parecía casi una muñeca de trapo.

"Sofia" - le hablo casi sin fuerzas.

"Dime" - le preguntó sin parar de limpiarla.

"¿Tú...crees que Axel...sobreviva?" - preguntó en un susurro y voz trémula.

Sofia se detuvo y la miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban hinchados, rojos y húmedos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había llorado su hermana, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvar a Axel, estaba preocupada, si el chico no sobreviva seguramente Amber no tendría consuelo.

Era una protectora pero no tenía el poder de controlar la vida, existía la amarga posibilidad de que Axel no saliera de esta pero no podía decirle eso a Amber.

"Si Amber, hay que creer en Axel y no perder las esperanzas" - le respondió con una suave sonrisa y tomando sus manos para levantarle el ánimo y darle confianza.

Se dieron un abrazo apretado, le agradecía a la vida tener una hermanita como Sofia que a pesar de las maldades que le había hecho cuando la conoció nunca le guardo rencor, hasta la idolatraba como la mejor hermana del mundo, título que ella pensaba no se merecía pero estaba feliz ser vista de esa forma por ella.

Al terminar de limpiarse regresaron a la sala de espera pero se sorprendieron al ver a la princesa Astrid hablando con el rey Garrick.

La rubia bajo la mirada con tristeza - _"Seguramente viene a verlo para estar junto a él, está en su derecho, es su novio"_ \- fue lo que pensó.

Al percatarse de su presencia, la princesa mayor de Freezenberg se acerco a saludarles - "Amber, Sofia, hola, el rey Garrick me contó la situación, no puedo creer que Thomas haya sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, sé que es tarde pero convencí a mis padres que me dejaran venir, no podía dormir sabiendo que Axel estaba en hospital herido de gravedad" - pronunció con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, después de todo es tu pareja" - dijo Sofia y ella la mira confundida.

"Espera, ¿qué?" - preguntó.

"Si, ustedes son novios, es normal que..." - le explicaba la peli castaña para ser interrumpida por ella.

"¿De qué hablas?, Axel y yo no somos novios, solo somos mejores amigos" - cuestiono sin comprender porque creían tal cosa.

En ese momento Amber la miro asombrada - "Pero en la exhibición de arte le escuche decir a Niguel que había perdido a la mujer que amaba y cuando te vio estaba tan feliz que supuse que se refería a ti" - pronunció casi atropelladamente.

La hermana mayor de Hildegard se rió un poco - "Amber, estas equivocada, sé que Axel me matara por decírtelo pero dadas las circunstancias creo que debes saberlo, a la que ama es a ti" - respondió un tanto divertida al ver lo pasmada que estaba la chica - "No te niego que cuando éramos niños sentía algo por él pero jamás llegó a corresponderme así que solo me dediqué a ser su amiga"

 **Canción - Sentimientos Lastimados de Paty Cantú**

 **Dolor, pasión, y el tiempo equivocado  
Una esperanza que se quiebra en mi corazón  
En mi corazón, en mi corazón**

 **Canción de amor, que nunca terminamos**  
 **Y un tic tac que se detiene como un reloj en el corazón**

 **Devuélveme, la vida y la respiración**  
 **Convénceme que nuestra historia puede ser**  
 **Que si puede ser**  
 **Ohhh**

"Y ¿aún estas enamorada de él?" - preguntó curiosa Sofia.

"No, eso ya pasó, lo que le tengo es un gran cariño, como si fuera mi hermano, por eso vine" – respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Él...él...me...ama?" - tartamudeaba casi sin poder creérselo, a lo que la azabache asintió sonriente - "¡Sofia, voy a verlo!"

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermanita corrió a gran velocidad hasta la habitación de él, a cada paso que daba sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como una locomotora y las lágrimas se hacían cada vez más y más presentes en su rostro. Que tonta había sido, su amor era de ella, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes.

Mientras avanzaba dio un paso en falso y uno de sus tacones se rompió, haciéndola caer al piso pero eso no al detuvo, se levanto, se quitó ambos zapatos y continuó descalza llevándolos con una mano.

 **Tu voz, tu adiós, arena entre mis manos  
Y unas palabras que se rompen en el corazón  
En mi corazón. **

**Devuélveme, regrésame las huellas que marque en tu piel  
Convénceme de que esta historia aún puede ser**

 **No rompas nuestro sueño amor y apuéstalo todo por mi**  
 **Así la luna eclipsa al sol**  
 **Ohhh**  
 **No existen imposibles para el corazón, el en corazón**  
 **Oh uh oh**

Al mismo tiempo el recuerdo de cuando la atrapó al caer de ese árbol de manzanas en su castillo paso por su memoria, el día que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

Llego a la puerta jadeante debido a la carera, entro y lo vio, allí estaba conectado a algunos aparatos que monitoreaban su ritmo cardiaco y más, su pecho estaba descubierto ya que su abdomen estaba vendado y sus ojos cerrados, parecía que solo dormía y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía lindo así.

Dejó los tacones en el sillón y acerco una de las sillas hacia la cama, trataba de no llorar pero era imposible, lo hacía tanto por tristeza como de emoción, emoción de saberse amada por él.

 **Dos lagrimas dolor cristalizado  
y un viento helado que atraviesa el corazón  
la posesión, sueños lastimados  
va caminando y sin perdón entre los dos  
Entre tú y yo  
Devuélveme, regrésame los besos que deje en tu piel  
Convénceme de que esta historia aún puede ser**

 **No rompas este sueño amor**  
 **Y atrévete a cruzar aquí**  
 **Los mares infinitos sí, que tu destino es junto a mí.**

"Axel...mi amor..." - con su mano izquierda acaricio el cabello castaño rojizo - "¡Por favor...por favor...regresa...regresa a mi…te necesito tanto!"

Luego acaricio el contorno de sus labios, varias veces que estuvieron cerca de besarse pero siempre eran interrumpidos por otros, aquella noche en la que estos recorrieron su cuello despertando secciones que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar, todos y cada uno de sus momentos vividos con él volaron fugaces por su mente.

 **No tires nuestra historia a sí  
Y apuesto todo por mi  
Así la luna eclipsa al sol**

 **No existen imposibles para el corazón**  
 **Para el corazón**  
 **Ohh**

 **Atrévete.**

 **Convénceme.**

 **Atrévete.**

Tomó la mano masculina y la colocó sobre su mejilla y la suya sobre esta para sostenerla - "Axel...no...no te vayas..tienes que saberlo..tengo que decirte..cuánto te amo mi príncipe..por favor lucha por mi…por nuestro amor…te amo"

Lloro desconsolada, mientras se abrazaba a su pecho escuchando su respiración, no podía ser que su historia termina de esta forma tan trágica. Su mascota Praline estaba perdida y ahora su amado podría morir, ¿cómo podían pasar tantos males en tan solo unos días?

Tanto llorar terminó por cansarla y se quedó dormida en aquella posición y con la sonrisa de Axel siendo su último pensamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue un espacio totalmente en blanco.

"¿Dónde estoy?" - fue lo primero que se preguntó. Pronto se dio cuenta de que su voz tenía eco en aquel lugar, camino buscando encontrar una puerta o algo pero por más que lo intentaba solo veía lo mismo - "¡Papá!, ¡Hugo!"

Comenzó a desesperarse dando vueltas buscando alguna salida o alguna persona pero no había nada.

"Axel" - aquella voz, esa voz dulce y amorosa la conocía perfectamente, ¡era la voz de su madre!

Se volteó lentamente y quedo sin habla al ver frente a él a la mujer que les dio la vida a su hermano y a él, exactamente igual como la recordaba, estaba vestida de blanco y su rostro mostraba una preciosa sonrisa.

"Ma...mamá, ¿eres...eres tú?" - cuestionó totalmente incrédulo.

"Axel, hijo mío, soy yo, sé que es difícil de creer pero estoy aquí, vine para verte y hablar contigo" - le dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

"Esto es increíble, mamá, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos, papá, Hugo y yo nunca te hemos olvidado - de sus ojos comenzaron a salir ríos de lágrimas, el día del funeral de su madre había llorado mucho, a esa edad no entendía porque Dios se la había quitado y más adelante supo que esa era la ley de la vida, nunca se sabe cuándo llegará tu momento, aun así el dolor de su pérdida seguía intacto pero se aseguró de que su hermano no sufriera y mantuviera vivo el recuerdo de su progenitora.

Sin embargo, también era bien sabido que había casos especiales en los cuales Dios concedía un milagro pero era difícil ver uno en estos días.

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé y yo a ustedes. Mírate, estás tan guapo, sé muy bien que tu hermano y tú son unos galanes entre las chicas y como no si son unos preciosos y adorables niños" - comentó bromista y orgullosa.

"Mamá, ya no somos unos niños" - respondió un poco avergonzado de los mismos que le daba pero se sentía feliz de recibirlos, verla y hablarle.

"Si, es verdad, ya no son unos niños y también cometen muchos errores, como decirle a la escuela entera los secretos de tu hermano" - él agacho la cabeza apenado.

"Lo siento, te decepcione, Hugo sufrió por mi incompetencia, perdón mamá" – la antigua reina de Albuquerque suspiro profundo y sonrió.

"Está bien, admitiste tu error y supiste repararlo, sabía que lo ibas a lograr pero hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte, hijo, este lugar es el limbo, la línea divisoria entre la vida y la muerte, es por eso que puedo presentarme ante ti con facilidad" - contestó sería.

"¿Qué?, ¿estoy...muerto?..pero.." - en ese momento sus últimos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

Thomas a punto de apuñalar a Hugo y él apartándole para terminar recibiendo el golpe, el frío metal de la daga incrustarse en su estómago y las caras horrorizados de todos al verlo caer desangrado en el piso, la expresión de desesperación y dolor de su amada Amber y los ruegos de su hermano y su padre porque resistiera. Rápidamente se revisó de pies a cabeza, no tenía nada, toco su abdomen en donde se supone debía estar la herida pero no había absolutamente nada, era muy extraño.

"Axel, lo que está aquí es tu alma, tu cuerpo físico es el que tiene la herida, en estos momentos estás en el hospital luchando por tu vida, la razón por la que estás aquí es porque estás indeciso" - al notar que su primogénito no la comprendió decido continuar - "Al parecer, por un lado perdiste las ganas de vivir y por el otro quieres seguir, supongo que es la tristeza que sentiste al verte ignorado por Hugo, piensas que él estaría mejor sin ti y lo otro es por el amor, tú amor hacia la princesa Amber y el que le tienes a tu familia"

"Amber" - murmuro con el dolor en su voz mientras apretaba los puños con frustración - "Ella también sufrió por mi culpa, ¿por qué no pude saber a tiempo que la amaba?, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"

"De nada sirve que te culpes, tienes que decidir, porque así como estas no pueden devolverte" - le explico.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía negar que le encantaría despertar, disfrutar de su vida al lado de su princesa dorada y su familia, se había esforzado en arreglar las cosas con Hugo para ser los hermanos que siempre fueron y había decido por fin decirle sus sentimientos a Amber pero ¿y si ellos podrían estar mejor sin él?

"No lo sé mamá, tal vez sea mejor que me muera" - respondió con pena.

"Cielo, sé que parece que puedes rendirte y tomar el camino más fácil, muchos llegan a pensar eso pero no te has preguntado ¿cómo estarán los demás si te vas ahora?" - le preguntó.

"Es que herí los sentimientos de mi hermano, puse en ridículo a nuestra familia e hice que el amor de Amber por mí se esfumara" - pensaba que irse era la mejor solución.

Su madre lo vio preocupada, necesitaría algo más para hacerlo recapacitar.

"Vamos a hacer algo, te mostraré cómo podría ser la vida de los demás sin ti y luego tomaras una decisión, ¿de acuerdo?" - no estaba muy convencido pero igual asintió - "Muy bien, empecemos"

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha cambio el fondo del lugar, ahora estaban en su habitación, todo parecía intacto, de repente vio la figura de su padre vestido de negro y sentado sobre la cama observando lo que parecía un retrato, su retrato, podía notar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"Majestad" - vio a su mayordomo entrar por la puerta haciendo una reverencia, su rostro mostraba depresión y preocupación.

Garrick se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de la cara y volvió a colocar el retrato en la mesa de noche.

"¿Qué sucede Albert?" - preguntó tratando de parecer normal pero su voz estaba ronca.

"El príncipe Hugo no..." - estaba dudoso por decirle a su rey lo que pasaba.

"Si ya lo sé, veré qué puedo hacer" - respondió con aspecto cansino mientras salía de la recámara junto a su fiel mayordomo.

Los siguieron hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Hugo, su padre toco y nadie respondió.

"¡Hugo, por favor sal, ya ha pasado un mes, no puedes estar así para siempre!" – le gritó para que lo escuchara.

"¡Vete papá, déjame solo!" - le contestó su hijo menor en un tono amargo.

Suspiro pesadamente esto era casi todos los días de que Axel falleció - "Hijo, sé que es difícil para mí también lo es pero el que Axel muriera no es tu culpa"

"¡Si lo es, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, por mi culpa mi hermano está muerto!" - gritó con rabia y desesperación.

Su padre y su mayordomo estaban preocupados por él, mientras que Axel sentía que su corazón le dolía de oír las palabras de su hermanito, se podía sentir el dolor en ellas.

"No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera Sofia ha podido sacarlo de su encierro, mi hijo es muy necio, hace un mes de la muerte Axel y no ha querido salir ni ir a la escuela" - el peli castaño rojizo abrió bastante los ojos al escucharlo, la vida de su hermano se estaba desmoronando.

"Majestad si me permite mi opinión, lo importante es darle su espacio pero no rendirse, es demasiado para él, su madre murió cuando apenas era un bebe y el perder a su hermano tan joven ha hecho que su corazón se llene de rabia y dolor" - le explico su mayordomo.

"Entiendo, por otro lado también está el reino, ahora que Axel no está Hugo sigue en la línea para heredar la corona pero cómo va no podrá hacerlo, aunque siendo sincero solo quiero que mi hijo vuelva en sí, ya perdí a uno, no quisiera perder a otro" - y de nuevo sus ojos se humedecieron, su corazón estaba roto por la muerte de Axel.

Justamente el mencionado veía con suma preocupación todo aquello - "Mamá, ¿por qué Hugo actúa así?"

"Sabes que Hugo sufrió mucho con mi muerte, después de la tuya comenzó a pensar que ambas eran su culpa y para no volver a sufrir alejo a todos los que lo querían, volviéndose frío e indiferente, eso lo llevó a vivir su vida solo, tu padre vio que no podía gobernar el reino así por lo que su hermano quedo como él rey después de él y Hugo continuó siendo el príncipe pero nunca se caso" – respondió su madre con tristeza pues era de su hijo menor del que hablaba.

"Pero ¿y Sofia?, ellos se aman" - cuestionó rápidamente pensando que podría haber una salvación para su hermano.

"Así es, Hugo nunca dejó de amar a Sofia pero su miedo a perderla a ella también lo bloqueo e impidió que pudiera vivir feliz a su lado aún así ella tampoco dejó de quererlo y nunca paro de venir a visitarle con la esperanza de que algún día él volviese a ser el de antes pero eso nunca pasó, decidió hacer lo mismo que su tía Matilda y viajar por distintos lugares y ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba, sin embargo al igual que Hugo nunca pudo casarse, intentó tener otras relaciones pero jamás funcionaron, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo aún no podía sacárselo de su corazón y continuó sola como él" - obvio la parte de que la oji azul aún tenía el amuleto de Avalor. Claro que estaba enterada del amuleto de la novia de su hijo menor, era un ángel, un espíritu y podía ver y saber cosas que los mortales no.

"No puede ser" - era difícil de digerir, su hermano solo y sin amor y se había llevado por delante a Sofia, ambos tendrían un duro destino, en ese momento pensó en la mujer que amaba, su Amber, al menos ella tendría que sé feliz, ¿no? - "mamá, ¿podemos ver a Amber?"

"Está bien" - otro movimiento de mano y aparecieron en el salón de baile del castillo de Enchancia.

Por lo que se veía se estaba realizando una boda, las puertas del salón se abrieron y por estas apareció Amber más hermosa que nuca con aquel vestido rojo, la joven camino por el corredor y pensó que ella era la novia a casarse pero detrás de ella venía una chica vestida de blanco y un largo velo que al parecer llevaba la dragona azul Crackel.

Vio a James parado en el altar esperando y Sofía estaba vestida con un vestido parecido al de su hermana, dedujo que entonces eran las demás de honor de la boda de su hermano y seguramente la afortunada era la princesa Vivian de Zumaria, solo ella tenía un dragón como mascota.

"No entiendo, ¿porque vemos la boda de James con Vivian?" - preguntó confuso.

"Mira más de cerca, presta atención a Amber" - aún sin comprender hizo lo que su progenitora le pidió y la observo con atención.

Los ojos de su princesa dorada estaban opacos y sin vida, habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, la joven trataba de aparentar felicidad pero para cualquiera que la conocía era fácil notar su tristeza, rápidamente cambio el lugar, ahora estaban en la recepción de la boda.

"Amber deja eso, es la boda de James" - reprochó en voz baja Sofia a una Amber pasada de copas.

"Precisamente, es una boda...y yo puedo tomar lo que sea" - respondió la chica con evidente embriaguez, de más está decir que quedó asombrado al verla beber de un solo trago una copa de champan.

"Amber, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir?, Axel y Praline no querrían verte así" – en ese momento la rubia le dio a su hermana una mirada enojada.

"Nunca vuelvas a nombrarlos, Axel se murió, se fue, me dejo sola" - lloro para luego volverse a tomar otra copa más y seguir hablando borracha - "y Praline nunca regresó, los dos me abandonaron, como mi mamá"

"No, no es posible, ¿cómo es que está así?" - preguntó sin poder asimilarlo.

Luego de tu muerte Amber no pudo con el dolor y su mascota fue ayuda muerta, aunque su padre no tuvo el valor para decírselo y le invento que nuca dieron con su paradero, eso terminó por hundirla en la miseria mental y ahora recurre al alcohol para ahogar su penas y olvidarse de todo, eso le impidió tener una vida estable y la bebida terminó por llevarla a la muerte" - contestó sintiendo lástima por ella. Por supuesto que sabía quién había secuestrado a Praline pero no le estaba permitido decírselo.

"No, es que a Amber no puede pasarle esto y mi hermano, Sofia, papá, sus vidas, ¡no puede ser así mamá!" - hablo con desesperación no soportaba todo lo que estaba viendo, las vidas de sus seres queridos echas trizas, no, tenía que hacer algo.

"¿Entonces, cuál es tu decisión?" - preguntó, notando que por fin su hijo mayor estaba cambiando.

"Quiero volver" - respondió con firmeza y decisión y ella sonrió con dulzura.

"Entonces así será. Me alegro volver a verte, me hubiera gustado poder ver también a Hugo y a tu padre, siento mucho no poder estar con ustedes pero siempre estoy aquí" - recalcó colocando su mano en su pecho justo en su corazón - "aún les quedan muchas batallas por librar pero nunca pierdan la fe y la esperanza, con el amor todo se puede. Diles que los quiero mucho y también diles a Sofia y Amber que les agradezco tanto el que estén en sus vidas, ellas son lo que ustedes necesitan para ser felices, así que no las dejen ir o me les apareceré y les dará un regaño que ni su padre los podrá salvar" - exigió con lágrimas en sus oscuros verdes ojos mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con sus manos - "te quiero hijo, adiós"

"Y yo a ti mamá, gracias" - ambos estaban llorando, le beso la frente y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Ahora, solo debes cruzar esa puerta" - señaló a una puerta blanca de madera enfrente de ellos -" y regresaras"

Se dieron un último abrazo y abrió la puerta no sin antes voltear a sonreírle a su mamá para al fin cruzar la puerta, una luz segadora estaba dentro y un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron ya en la realidad.

Rápidamente su vista escaneo el lugar, así como su mamá le dijo estaba en un hospital, sentía el cuerpo tieso, tal vez porque estuvo mucho tiempo en una misma posición, intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía, al mirar hacia abajo noto la razón, Amber estaba dormida sobre su pecho, se sonrojó bastante pero luego recordó por lo que había regresado.

"Amber" - hablo con un poco de debilidad pues aún estaba herido y su garganta estaba seca - "Amber"

La chica no despertó y solo se movió un poco así que levanto su mano y empezó a acariciar los cabellos rubios de su princesa durmiente, la misma esbozo una sonrisa dando a entender que le gustaba la agradable sensación que sus manos provocaban en ella.

La rubia poco a poco abrió sus ojos pardos para encontrarse con algo maravilloso, Axel estaba despierto y le daba una dulce sonrisa.

"Hola" - pronunció divertido al ver la expresión de asombro total de la joven, sus ojos casi parecían salirse de sus órbitas y se tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

"A...A...Axel" - tartamudeó sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a inundarse de esas traicioneras gotas de agua salada - "¡Axel!"

Se lanzó emocionada a sus brazos, feliz de ver que su amado príncipe estaba despierto y con vida. Este la recibió con el mismo sentimiento y pudo sentir gotas de sus lágrimas por su nuca y espalda pero esta vez no eran dolor sino de felicidad.

"Amber, entiendo tu emoción pero no me apretéis mucho, estoy herido, ¿recuerdas?" - le dijo contento pero era verdad su cuerpo aún le dolía.

"Perdón, ¡voy a avisarle a tu familia que ya despertaste!" - exclamó sin poder quitase aquella sonrisa del rostro.

"Espera Amber" - le pido reteniendo su muñeca para que no se levantara.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó curiosa.

"Antes quiero hablar contigo" - la chica asintió. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle lo que sentía aprovechando que estaban solos - "Veras yo...te escuche confesarle a tu hermana que...me amas"

La princesa mayor de Enchancia enrojeció de pies a cabeza, quería esconderse como un avestruz o encogerse y desaparecer de la pena que sentía, lástima que no tenía un amuleto que la volviera pequeña como el de su hermanita. Intentó decir algo pero los nervios no la dejaban, así que él continuó - "Lo siento, sé que estuvo mal pero en realidad me alegra haberlo hecho porque...desde hace tiempo que...he sentido cosas por ti y después de mucho pensarlo y analizarlo me di cuenta de que...yo también te amo"

"Axel" - y allí estaba de nuevo ese brillo tan lindo en sus ojos y sus mejillas coloradas, no podía verse más hermosa y adorable.

Sus ojos estaban conectados, sus corazones andaban al mismo ritmo y sus manos estaban unidas y ninguno quería que este momento acabará, sus rostros se fueron acercando y por fin hicieron lo que tanto tiempo habían anhelado, aquel beso, dulce y lleno de pasión con el que soñaron y solo se separaron para recuperar el oxígeno.

"Te amo" - pronunciaron sonrientes y jadeantes mientras unían sus rostros.

"Axel, tenía miedo de que tu..." - confeso pero él la acalló con otro beso.

"No pienses en eso, ya estoy aquí, eso ya no importa mi amor, quiero besarte una y otra vez hasta que los labios me duelan" - respondió gustoso fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo - "Cierto, se me olvidaba, Amber, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"Déjame pensar…" - respondió bromista haciendo como si le costará pensar en una decisión que dar y él la vio un poco asustado - "Es broma, si, si, si, si y mil veces sí, ¡si quiero ser tu novia!"

Y se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez con cuidado de no hacer que le doliera la herida.

"Bueno, ahora sí tengo que decirle a tu familia que estas despierto, ya vuelvo" – le dio un beso rápido y salió olvidando que estaba descalza, suerte que el vestido ocultaba los pies, sentía el piso frío pero ni eso le quitó la gran felicidad que la llenaba en estos momentos - "¡Sofia!" - la mencionada se encontraba aún dormida junto a su novio.

Al oír los gritos de su hermana la oji azul casi se cae de la impresión y por poco se lleva con ella a Hugo ya que estaban compartiendo una cobija que la mucama de

Albuquerque había dejado para ellos, era un hospital no un hotel.

"Amber, ¿qué sucede, porque gritas?" - preguntó desconcertada, pues aunque le encantaba dormir junto a su novio, la sala de espera no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Todos los presentes observaron a la rubia con extrañeza.

"¡Sofia, despertó, Axel despertó!" - las hermanas gritaron y se abrazaron de emoción, a lo que Hugo y su padre estaban sin poder creérselo.

"¿Estás segura Amber?"- preguntó el peli negro.

"Si, vengan a verlo" - y eso hicieron, olvidaron la regla de la doctora de que solo uno podía entrar a la vez y si no fuera porque la recámara era espaciosa y lujosa, seguro estarían algo amontonados.

Al verlos entrar el oji gris verdoso les sonrió a modo de saludo a lo cual tanto su hermano como su padre no aguantaron las ganas y abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo.

Sofia y Amber los veían enternecidas.

"Papá, hermanito a mí también me alegra verlos pero primero me están asfixiando y segundo me duele la herida" - exclamó casi sin oxígeno.

"Oh, perdón" - respondieron liberándolo.

"No se preocupen, me alegra verlos de nuevo" - respondió con alegría.

"Hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés aquí con nosotros, tu hermano y tú son la más importante en mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ustedes" - comentó el rey Garrick con lágrimas en sus ojos y aunque intentaba limpiarlas estas salían sin control -

"Cuando te vi herido e incidente sentía que la vida se me escapaba"

"No te afliges papá, ya lo peor pasó" - pidió pues no quería verlos sufrir más.

"Axel, yo...quería decirte...que lo siento" - dijo Hugo algo apenado y su hermano lo vio sin comprender - "Siento haberte ignorado, debí escucharte, aceptar tus disculpas desde un principio, te trate mal y casi mueres por protegerme, soy un mal hermano, perdóname"

El peli castaño rojizo observo con atención a su hermano menor y recordó lo que su madre le mostró de cómo hubiera sido el destino de Hugo si él no soberbia.

"No Hugo, tú no hiciste nada malo, estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte y reprocharme, yo fui el que cometió el error al traicionar tu confianza de esa forma, eres mi hermano pequeño y haría lo que fuera por protegerte, lo que pasó no es tu culpa es culpa de Thomas" - ambos hermanos sonrieron, todos estaba olvidado, el pasado era eso pasado y ahora vivirían el presente.

"Nos alegra mucho que estés bien Axel" - comentó Sofia con una sonrisa, por fin su hermana tenía una alegría después de todo lo malo que les había pasado.

"Gracias Sofia, en realidad tengo algo que contarles" - era el momento para decirles lo de su mamá - "No hubiera podido volver de no ser por mi mamá" – todos lo vieron con confusión, sabía que tendría que explicarse - "Mamá vino a mí y me ayudó a encontrar el camino de vuelta"

"¿Tu madre?, ¿estás seguro hijo?" - Axel asintió dejándolos más pasmados de lo que ya estaban.

"¿Mamá...mamá hablo contigo?" - preguntó Hugo, era increíble escuchar que su mamá se le había presentado a su hermano.

"Si, ella me enseñó que todavía me queda mucho por hacer en esta vida y me dijo que siente no poder estar con nosotros pero está en nuestros corazones y les agradece a Amber y Sofia estar en nuestras vidas, las quiere mucho" – relato contento.

"Es una lástima que no podemos agradecerle su confianza en persona, si no fuera por ella, ustedes no estarían aquí" - comentó Amber con sincero agradecimiento.

De verdad que les hubiera encantado convivir con la madre de sus novios pero así como su mamá tuvieron que irse pero entendía que desde donde estaba sabía lo mucho que amaban a sus hijos.

"Tu madre es maravillosa, sabía que te ayudaría" - comentó su padre con la voz algo quebrada al recordar a su difunta esposa. Sus hijos estuvieron de acuerdo, su mamá los estaba cuidando desde arriba y estaba contenta de verlos felices y unidos.

"Papá ¿qué sucedió con Thomas?" - quiso saber, desde hacer rato que quería preguntar.

"Los guardias lo enviaron al calabozo, Roland ya debe de haber hablado con su padre y su hermano Roderick, no podía irme sabiendo que estabas en peligro, ese muchacho pagará por lo que hizo" - nadie podía objetar aquello, el intento de asesinato y más contra un miembro de la realeza era algo grave.

"¿Saben?, tengo que darles una buena noticia" - estiro su mano para que una sonrojada Amber la tomara y se sentará en la cama a su lado ante la mirada curiosa de su familia y la hermana de la misma - "Amber y yo somos novios"

"¡Felicidades!" - gritó emocionada Sofia, al mismo tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo a su hermana mayor - "¡esto es maravilloso!"

"Si, ya era hora hermano, se lo merecen" - comentó contento Hugo mientras tomaba la mano de Sofia.

"Mis dos hijos tienen novia, nada me gusta más que verlos felices" - Axel y Hugo intercambiaron una sonrisa melancólica. Sabían lo difícil que era para su padre verlos crecer tan rápido.

"Ahora solo falta que Praline aparezca" - recalcó Amber con cierta pena a lo que su novio le beso la mano con dulzura para darle ánimos.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y de esta apareció la doctora que lo atendía.

"Oh, príncipe, me alegra que haya despertado eso significa que ya está fuera de peligro y pronto podrá recuperarse" - comentó la médica y a todos les alivio mucho saber eso - "Rey Garrick entiendo la preocupación por su hijo pero ¿Cuántas personas podían pasar?"

"Una por una" - respondió el rey de Albuquerque de la misma forma que lo haría un niño regañado - "Pero es que Axel despertó y su hermano y yo teníamos que verlo, no podíamos esperar"

"Entiendo pero para la próxima recuerde las reglas" - respondió divertida la doctora ante el puchero que le daba su rey y todos rieron por la gracia que causaba.

Revisaron a Axel para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien y efectivamente su condición mejoraba rápidamente aunque debía pasar un tiempo en el hospital y luego regresaría a su castillo pero aún no podría ir a la escuela o hacer muchas cosas ya que debía guardar reposo e ir a sus citas con la doctora para vigilar la herida y esas cosas que los médicos pedían para que sus pacientes se recuperen sin ningún problema.

"Bueno, debo regresar al castillo, deje al tío Bruce a cargo, ¿vienes Hugo?" – Bruce estaba concretando las cosas para el juicio que se le haría a Thomas y como tal debía está en ese momento hablando con la familia de este y él quería verle la cara al padre del hombre que casi le mata a su hijo. ¿Cómo un padre podía permitir que su hijo llegara a tal extremo?, no lo entendía.

"Si papá, creo que Axel ya está en buenas manos" - comentó jocoso el oji verde oscuro viendo como las caras de Amber y su hermano se ponían rojas de lo avergonzados que estaban.

Sofia le dio un codazo a su novio para regañarle el burlarse de sus hermanos.

"Amber, regresaré al castillo para avisarle a papá que Axel ya está mejor, ¿envió un carruaje para más tarde?" - preguntó imaginando la respuesta de su hermana.

"Si pero para mañana, pienso quedarme todo el día con Axel" - respondió tímida y esperando que su padre y James no se opusieran pero es que no quería separarse de su novio.

"Está bien les diré a papá y a mamá, cuídate, hasta luego Axel" - no podía decirle que no pues la entendía.

Luego de que ellos se fueron aprovecharon el día disfrutando del inicio de esta hermosa relación.

Hugo y su padre llegaron a su palacio y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, las puertas estaban abiertas y los guardias de la entrada estaban tirados e inconscientes en el suelo, el príncipe les tomó el pulso y gracias a Dios estaban vivos.

"Sus majestades" - pronunciaron adormilados ambos hombres.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" - preguntó Garrick comenzando a entrar al castillo.

Adentro la situación estaba igual, todos inconscientes, incluyendo al duque.

"¡Bruce!" - le llamo, zarandeándolo para que despertara.

"Garrick, Hugo" - hablo con un poco de esfuerzo y tocándose la cabeza como si le doliera, todos hacían el mismo gesto.

"Tío ¿qué sucedió, estás bien?" - preguntó Hugo mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse pero estaba algo mareado.

"Estaba hablando con el rey de Borrea cuando llegó su hijo mayor con su hechicero real y nos atacaron, el nuestro intentó detenerlo pero el otro libero una extraña onda que nos dejó así" - respondió refiriéndose al estado en el que los encontraron.

"Majestad, el prisionero que intentó matar al príncipe Axel no está" - informó uno de los guardias.

"Claro, hicieron todo esto para ayudar a escapar a Thomas" - concluyó Hugo mientras ayudaba a su hechicero real.

A su padre no le gustaba escuchar eso, ya que significaba que ese muchacho estaba libre y podría cobrar venganza contra su hijo, tenían que aprenderlo y rápido.

Mientras que en alguna parte del inmenso bosque del reino de Borrea...

"Este lugar es horrible" - se quejaba el príncipe Thomas.

Su familia y él estaban en una cabaña que les pertenecía a ellos, bien equipada y bastante lujosa pero no se comparaba a su castillo lo que tenía a los hijos del rey de mal humor.

"Es esto o un calabozo" - les regaño su padre - "Por cierto, ¿Thomas para que trajiste ese animal?"

Praline estaba en una jaula y siento alimentado por Gavin el mayordomo. El pobre pavo real estaba triste y no quería comer pero de entre todos este hombre era el unció que lo trataba con amabilidad.

"Papá, este animal es el pavo real de mi amada Amber y es mi arma para hacer que sea mía para siempre" - respondió muy confiado el chico.

"Y también nos ayudará a darle una lección a la princesita Sofía, debo admitir que no está nada mal, se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa, creo que podría quedármela" - hablo morboso el malvado de Roderick.

"Pierdes tu tiempo, ella está con Hugo, el tonto del hermano de Axel" – exclamó con asco su hermano menor.

"Si pero las personas como ella harían lo que fuera por su familia, por lo que seguramente estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que le diga con tal y ver a su hermana con su pavo real" - al oírlo su hermano lo tomo del cuello con rabia.

"Esa ave es mi boleto a la felicidad con Amber, no se lo vas a entregar por tu capricho con su hermanita" - reprochó colérico.

"Clama, calma hermanito, en esto saldremos beneficiados tu y yo, solo si sigues mi plan" - hablo sin inmutarse el cobarde de Roderick.

Su padre ya se había ido, nunca le había importado ser parte de sus planes y los dejaba hacer los que les diera la gana, mientras que Gavin observaba con pena al pobre animal, no le parecía justo todo esto pero ¿qué podía hacer?, solo era un mayordomo y debía obedecer a su rey y a los hijos de este.

* * *

 **Nota:** para el momento emotivo de Axel hablando con su madre, cuando se despiden y cuando les habla sobre ella a su padre y su hermano esta el video en youtube del soundtrack de la telenovela en otra piel, aquí tienen el link: watch?v=LJAOJ_7Bgu4 su titulo es En Otra Piel ~ Soundtrack 13 [RDS]


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

"¿Cómo?" - exclamó sorprendido el rey Roland II al enterarse de lo sucedido en el plació de Albuquerque.

Sofia les había dado la buena noticia de que Axel se había salvado y que Amber se quedaría con él hasta el día siguiente y por supuesto que les contó sobre el nuevo noviazgo de estos dos, como padre no le agradaba mucho la idea pero sabía que su hija se merecía esta felicidad por lo que se quedo tranquilo, lo mismo hizo James, ya después conversarían con la recién formada pareja tal cual como lo hicieron con Hugo y Sofía.

Estaban cenando cuando llegó el mensajero con una carta del rey Garrick, contando la fuga de Thomas, ayudado por su padre, hermano y hechicero real y por si fuera poco, el comisario Mails, le informaba que había un infiltrado de Borrea en su guardia, lo habían atrapado siendo pagado por el mismo cazador de animales que se llevó a Praline, por lo que tenía que interrogarlo.

"Entonces fue Thomas quien se llevó a Praline, ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima" - decía con rabia y enojo James.

"James, lo importante ahora es que esos hombres nos digan dónde está Praline" – recalcó Miranda.

"Me preocupan Amber y Axel mamá, Thomas querrá tomar represalias contra ellos" - mencionó Sofia, angustiada por la seguridad de su hermana mayor.

"Sobre mí cadáver le pondrá un dedo a mi hija. Comisario quiero que busquen de inmediato a ese rufián y su familia, comuníquese con el resto de la familia real de Borrea, tengo mucho que hablar con ellos, mañana por la mañana interrogaré a los criminales, puede retirarse" – el hombre dio una reverencia a su rey y se retiró.

"Es increíble cómo un padre puede solapar tanto a su hijo, casi mata a Axel" - comentó la reina de Enchancia.

"Lamentablemente hay algunos que no merecen ser llamados padres" - comentó con lastima el rey Roland II pensando que quizás si Roderick y Thomas hubieran tenido un buen padre habrían crecido en un hogar cálido que les enseñará a ser buenas personas pero lo hecho echo estaba y no se podía cambiar.

"Pero cuando Amber sepa que él secuestro a Praline es capaz de buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras" - James conocía a su hermana y sabía lo molesta que se ponía cuando le lastimaban a los seres queridos más importantes para ella.

"Es mejor que todavía no se lo digamos, está muy feliz con su noviazgo con Axel y después de la interrogación a esos hombres estaremos un paso más cerca de donde esconden a Praline y eso nos ayudará a atraparlos, no quiero que Amber sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido" - hablo con seriedad Roland.

"Roly, te entiendo pero..." - intentó refutar su esposa.

"No Miranda, encontraremos a Praline y solo entonces se le dirá a Amber que fue robado por el reino de Borrea, James, Sofia, eso va para ustedes también" - ordenó esperando que lo comprendieran.

El rubio y la peli castaña asintieron preocupados por la decisión de su padre pero tenía razón Amber estaba muy contenta ahora no podían quitarle esa felicidad, además se estaba trabajando en conjunto con las guardias de Albuquerque y Zumaria, seguro que darían con el escondite de esos malvados y en menos de lo que se esperaban estaría Praline con ellos.

Más tarde en el hospital Axel y Amber se estaban preparando para dormir.

"Amber, ¿qué haces?" - preguntó al ver que la chica acomodaba el sillón para dormir en el.

"Me preparo para dormir" - respondió muy normal.

"Pero no allí, ven" - le pidió moviéndose un poco en la cama para darle espacio.

"Acaso...quieres que..." - tartamudeo sonrojada al notar lo que su nuevo novio quería.

"Si, no voy a permitir que mi novia duerma en un sillón duro e incómodo, así que ¿por qué no duermes conmigo?" - preguntó sonriendo astuto, la verdad es que también estaba nervioso pero era bueno en esconderlo.

"Es que...es que..." - estaría durmiendo en la misma cama con su amado príncipe, cosa que no le molestaba pero aun se sentía tímida ante ello.

"Vamos mi amor, yo no muerdo" - aseguró divertido.

Aún sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente accedió a la petición de su novio y se recostó a su lado, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo.

"¿Ves?, ahora puedes dormir cómoda" - comentó tratando de no reírse de lo roja que estaba su princesa dorada - "¿Sabes?, ojalá siempre sea así, quiero que seas lo último que vea al dormir y lo primero al despertar. Te amo Amber" - pronunció con voz suave y dulce.

"Oh, Axel, también te amo" - pronunció enternecida. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y unió sus labios con los de él para darle un beso apasionado.

"Y poder sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío todas las noches" - susurro mientras le daba un beso en el cuello terminando por volver un tomate maduro a la oji pardo.

"¡Axel!" - le reprochó pero la verdad era que le gustaba aquella sensación de calor que le producía con sus labios en su piel pero ambos sabían que para ese momento todavía faltaba tiempo.

"¿Qué?, me es imposible negar lo mucho que te deseo mi amor pero nunca te obligaría a hacer nada que tú no quieras, te amo y te respeto" - pronunció dándole un beso en la frente.

"No sé qué haría si no hubieras sobrevivido, extraño mucho a Praline y sin ti seguramente me hubiera vuelto loca del dolor" - No podía si quiera imaginarse la vida sin él, le daba terror de solo pensarlo.

"No digas eso, ya todo está bien y Praline regresará así tenga que buscarlo yo mismo, te lo prometo" - y con un último beso en los labios se acomodaron en un abrazo para dormir con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, se amaban y no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

Los días pasaron y Axel se recuperaba bastante rápido, todos lo ayudaban a mejorar, incluso algunos de sus amigos de la escuela lo visitaron para felicitarlo por haber sobrevivido a la muerte y por su noviazgo con Amber.

Astrid fue la primera de todos en desearles buena suerte en su nueva aventura como pareja y la princesa rubia no le dijo a su novio que ella ya le había dicho su secreto antes que él y el malentendido que se había creado, pues ya no importaba.

Su tío Bruce tuvo que regresar a la capital del reino pero se iba tranquilo de ver que ya estaba bien.

El rey Roland II les pidió a Garrick y Hugo que no les dijeran nada a Amber y Axel aún, no quería arruinarles la felicidad de estar juntos y ellos accedieron. Solo le dijeron a Amber que habían encontrado una pista sobre el paradero de su pavo real y que la estaban siguiendo, ella confiando en su padre no tuvo ninguna duda.

Y así pasaron los días hasta que al fin Axel pudo regresar a su castillo.

"Bienvenido príncipe Axel" - todo el personal de su castillo lo recibió con una amena bienvenida y una reverencia contentos de verlo sano y salvo.

"Hola, gracias a todos" - respondió agradecido.

"Es una alegría para nosotros verlo de nuevo majestad" - comentó con afabilidad su mayordomo.

Axel sonrió y tomó por sorpresa al hombre al darle un fraternal abrazo - "gracias por siempre estar allí y por tus grandes consejos"

Albert sonrió conmovido por la acción del hijo mayor de su rey, este mismo no se molesto, al contrario estaba agradecido con el mayordomo por cuidar de sus hijos como si fueran suyos.

"Bueno, es mejor que vayas a recostarte hijo, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora, tienes que guardar reposo absoluto" - le recalcó su padre.

"Si papá, ¿me acompañas amor?" - preguntó a Amber ya que Sofia y ella los acompañaron.

"Claro" - y así subieron las escaleras, tomados de la mano y sonrientes.

"Oh, me siento tan feliz de que tu hermano y mi hermana al fin estén juntos Hugo" - comentaba una sonriente Sofia a su novio.

"Si, mi hermano siempre estuvo enamorado de ella solo necesito un pequeño empujón para darse cuenta" - respondió bromista el peli negro.

"Solo espero que pronto atrapen a Thomas y encuentren a Praline, es lo único que falta para que Amber sea completamente feliz"- agregó con tristeza la oji azul.

"Ya verás que sí" - la tomo de la cintura e iba a besarla pero el sonido de las grandes puertas de entrada al palacio abrirse les llamó la atención.

"Buenos días príncipe Hugo, princesa Sofía" - eran Elisa y su padre.

"Buenos días rey Luis, princesa Elisa" - saludo la pareja con respeto pero la verdad era que

Sofia tenía un ojo vigilante en aquella princesa, es más, tomó el brazo de Hugo como muestra de que él era **SU** novio y ella no podía meterse entre ellos.

Ajenas a la conversación de los dos hombres, ambas se miraban con el ceño fruncido, terminando en una batalla de miradas, se veía que ninguna se agradaba.

"Luis, que bueno verte, recibí tu carta el día del torneo pero como verás se presentó lo de Axel y me separe de mis labores como rey por un tiempo" - saludo alegre el rey de Albuquerque.

"Lo entiendo, si uno de mis hijos pasara por algo así, seguramente aria lo mismo" – concordó el hombre rubio y ojos marrones.

"Ven, pasemos a mi despacho" - aconsejo Garrick.

"Claro, nos vemos después hija, pórtate bien" - y de esta forma se fueron al despacho del rey.

"Majestades" - llegó una de las chicas del servicio - "El desayuno ya está listo pueden pasar al comedor"

"Gracias" - agradeció Hugo para luego mirar a su novia la cual parecía enfrascada en una lucha de miradas mortales con la rubia oji gris azulado - "Sofia, ¿estás bien?"

La voz del chico las trajo a ambas a la realidad por lo que lo vieron algo desconcertadas.

"¿He...qué?" - preguntó pues no le había prestado atención.

"Te veo un poco incómoda, ¿te pasa algo?" - cuestionó, debido a la tensión que sentía en el ambiente por parte de su novia y la princesa de North Freezenburg.

"No, descuida estoy bien" - mintió, no quería ocasionar un problema.

"Bien, vamos a desayunar, ¿vienes Elisa?" - preguntó inocente el peli negro.

"Por supuesto que sí Hugo" - respondió altanera mientras Sofia la veía con enojo.

Aún sin soltar el brazo de su novio se fueron al comedor real.

 **Canción** **: Tu Caballero de Victor Drija**

 **Si tu corazón tiene alguna una lista** **  
Yo estaré atento y no la perderé de vista  
Yo sólo busco un espacio, ahí contigo  
¿Cómo se hace?  
¿Dónde me inscribo?**

 **Quiero que me conozcas y yo conocerte**  
 **Disfrutar lo hermosa que por dentro sé que eres**  
 **Y lo bonito del mundo vivirlo juntos**  
 **¿Cómo se hace?**  
 **¿Dónde me apunto?**

 **Vamos a un día de playa**  
 **Bailando con las olas**  
 **Y tú verás que el corazón no se equivoca**  
 **Caminando entre risas**  
 **Si tú me dejas**  
 **Te haré sentir que estamos sobre las estrellas.**

 **Anda dime que sí**  
 **No tengas miedo**  
 **Anda dime que sí**  
 **En mí tendrás tu compañero**  
 **Anda dime que si**  
 **Así lo sueño**  
 **Tu mi princesa y yo tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Yo seré tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Yo seré tu caballero**

Mientras que en el bosque de Enchancia, más específicamente es los claros dorados, estaban James y Vivian en su primera cita. Al rubio se le ocurrió que sería buena idea tener un picknick mientras observaban a los hermosos fénix.

Ambos estaban rojos y nerviosos, no sabían que decir, hasta que a Vivian se le ocurrió algo que Sofia le había aconsejado - "si no sabes de qué hablar, cuéntale sobre cosas que hayan pasado que ambos sepan e iniciarán una conversación" - le dijo antes de irse con su hermana con Hugo y Axel.

"He...¿s..s..sabes?, me..alegra que Amber ya no..este triste.." - comentó tímida, recordando los últimos eventos en la escuela.

"Oh, sí...si...es verdad, creo que es gracias a Axel, tengo que admitirlo, su hermano y él an echo felices a mis hermanas" - reconoció ya más concentrado en la charla que le dio al oji gris verdoso en el hospital.

"Quieres mucho a tus hermanas, ¿no es así?" - preguntó con una linda sonrisa, siempre le había maravillado verlo proteger con decisión a Amber y Sofia.

"Sí, quiero mucho a Sofia, es mi hermanita menor y a pesar de que Amber me gana por 7 minutos también deseo protegerla, son mis hermanas y quiero verlas felices, papá siempre me enseñó a ser un caballero y un buen hermano, después de él soy el hombre de la casa y debo cuidar de mamá y de ellas" - respondió con orgullo.

 **Oh, oh** **  
Tu caballero (Oh, oh)  
Oh, oh  
Yo seré tu caballero (Oh, oh)  
(bis)**

 **Esperaré por mi turno**  
 **Para conquistarte**  
 **Y juro que aprovecharé cada instante**  
 **Para amarte.**  
 **Sueño,**  
 **Con saborear tu dulce boca**  
 **Pero dime cómo se hace**  
 **¿Dónde uno se anota?**

 **Vamos a un día de playa**  
 **Bailando con las olas**  
 **Y tú verás que el corazón no se equivoca**  
 **Caminando entre risas**  
 **Si tú me dejas**  
 **Te haré sentir que estamos sobre las estrellas.**

La oji verde sonrió contenta de ver los ojos pardos del príncipe de Enchancia brillar ante la mención de su padre, él era su admiración, su ejemplo a seguir, al mismo tiempo sabía que Amber y Sofia querían ver a su hermano feliz y no perdonarían a quien le hiciera daño.

"Ojalá que pronto aparezca Praline, Crackel está un poco más animada pero sigue sin mostrar la misma alegría de antes, ¿qué les habrá sucedido James?" - le preguntó comenzando a entristecerse, su dragoncita azul se había recuperado pero al igual que el conejo de su amiga no era la de antes.

El rubio la miro preocupado, sabía que no podía decirle a nadie que Praline había sido secuestrado por los de Borrea y Crackel y Clover seguramente habían intentado rescatarlo, además él no podía contarle las maldades de aquel horrible cazador ilegal les había hecho, lo cual se podía considerar como maltrato animal, no quería verla más triste de lo que ya estaba.

"Descuida, verás que poco a poco las heridas sanaran y Crackel volverá hacer la misma de siempre, quizás podrías llevarla mañana a que vea Clover, sé que le encanta" - aconsejo pues para nadie era un secreto que la pequeña dragona era muy pero muy apegada al conejo mascota de su hermana menor.

"Si, tienen tiempo sin verse y seguro saltara sobre él y le dará un apretado abrazo como siempre" - ambos rieron ante el comentario.

 **Anda dime que si** **  
No tengas miedo  
Anda dime que si  
Y tendrás un compañero  
Anda dime que si  
Así lo sueño  
Tu mi princesa y yo tu caballero  
Si, si, si, si  
Tu caballero  
Si, si, si, si  
Yo seré tu caballero  
Si, si, si, si  
Tu caballero  
Si, si, si, si  
Yo seré tu caballero**

Un hermoso fénix punta de fuego se paró sobre la rama del árbol frente a ellos y Vivian comenzó a dibujarlo mientras tarareaba una canción y James no podía estar más maravillado, a pesar de solamente tararear para él era lo más bello del mundo, viniendo de ella, su princesa de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes tal cual esmeraldas era un ángel con un enorme talento para tocarle el alma con su música.

De repente la chica se detuvo al cerciorarse de que el otro se había quedado embelesado observándola y al voltearse a mirarlo todo lo demás pasará a segundo plano.

En un segundo sus ojos se encontraron e hicieron conexión, miles de mariposas estaban en el estómago de cada uno y sus corazones parecían salirles del pecho pero fue cuando sus labios se buscaron lentamente para luego unirse en un beso dulce lo que hizo que los que los fuegos artificiales explotaran y las chispas volaran.

Al sépase solo pudieron pronunciar un "Wow" ya no que no encontraban palabras para describir lo que habían sentido y casi como un reflejo sus bocas volvieron unirse pero ya con pasión, siendo el fénix el único testigo del primer beso de esta linda pareja.

 **Oh, oh** **  
Tu caballero  
Oh, oh  
Yo seré tu caballero  
(bis)**

 **Anda dime que sí**  
 **Dime que si**  
 **Oh, oh**  
 **(Anda dime que sí)**  
 **Así lo sueño**  
 **Tu mi princesa y yo tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Yo seré tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Seré tu caballero**  
 **Si, si, si, si**  
 **Yo seré tu caballero**

 **Víctor (Ah, ah) Drija**  
 **Ah**  
 **JM Music**  
 **(Tu caballero)**

Mientras en el castillo de Albuquerque Amber se encontraba en la habitación de Axel, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

La rubia suspiro feliz, bien acurrucada en los brazos de su novio para ella era casi un sueño tenerlo a su lado y poder sentirlo vivió, no sabía que hubiera hecho si él no hubiera regresado.

"Me encanta verte así, con esa sonrisa que tanto me fascina" - murmuró él con dulzura para luego darle un beso en la cabeza y ella se reía tímida pero a gusto - "¿Sabes?, creo que nunca me contaste como fue que te enamoraste de mí"

La cara de la oji pardo se puso más roja que un tomate debido a la vergüenza que sentía, era cierto, en el tiempo que llevaban de novios no le habían contado todo, se habían concentrado tanto en su recuperación que se les había pasado ese detalle.

"Bu...bueno..." - tartamudo pero al subir su mirada encontró en sus ojos el valor necesario para hablar - "¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste de visita al castillo con tu papá pero sin Hugo?, ese día James y Zandar estaban jugando dazzleball en el jardín y Sofia y yo estábamos recogiendo manzanas para hacer un pie pero la pelota salió volando y aunque Sofia y yo nos agachamos para que no nos golpeara, esta termino tirando a mi tiara o más bien lanzándola a un gran árbol de manzanas. Me enoje con mi hermano por ello y de obstinada decidí buscarla yo misma a pesar de que me gritaban que no lo hiciera y cuando por fin la alcance me resbalé y caí del árbol pero...fue gracias a ti que no llegue al suelo" - recordó sin abandonar su sonrisa - "Llegaste en el momento justo y me salvaste, atrapándome en tus brazos...como mi caballero de brillante amargura, mi príncipe encantado. Fue por qué me quede casi muda al verte a los ojos, había comprendido que me gustabas y más adelante supe que te amaba, aunque supongo que ya lo hacía desde mucho antes"

La pego más a su cuerpo con una sonrisa amorosa, el también recordaba ese día, su padre había tenido que ir a Enchancia para hablar con el rey Roland II y él lo acompañó ya que no tenía nada que hacer, Hugo tenía clase de piano por lo que no pudo ir con ellos, al llegar ambos monarcas se fueron al despacho a charlar y el mismo Roland le había dicho que sus hijos estaban en el jardín y que si gustaba podía pasar a saludarlos y él aceptó.

Cuando llegó allí escucho los gritos de Sofia y James a su hermana pero no sabía porque, por lo que decidió investigar y para cuando los encontró fue testigo de la azaña de su ahora novia y con tacones puestos pero al verla caer se alarmó y corrió rápidamente para atraparla e incluso bromearle un poco para pasar el susto.

En ese momento no había sido consciente de que Amber le había robado el corazón, desde ese día se sentía feliz de contar con ella y ayudarlo cuando lo necesitaba, justamente su hermano le bromeaba con lo mucho que la nombraba y hablaba de ella pero ahora entendía porque, él también había caído en el hechizo del amor y los días sin ella se volvían eternos y aburridos, desde que comprendió el gran amor que su hermanito le tenía Sofia, porque así estaba él, muerto de amor por ella.

"Amber" - le llamo con voz suave y ella levanto su cara para verlo curiosa - "Gracias"

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó sin comprender, a lo que él rodeaba su fina cintura con su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

"Por amarme, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que me comporté como un tonto, no sabes cuánto te amo mi princesa dorada, porque para mí tu brillas como el oro, tu color favorito" - agregó bromista.

"Es verdad" - respondió sonrojada y contenta de que él la conociera tanto.

Sin perder tiempo la beso con pasión y ella colocaba sus manos en el pecho masculino, al separarse rieron con alegría de verse juntos.

"Creo que ahora se a lo que se refiere Hugo cuando dice que al besar a Sofia siente que prueba la gloria, así estoy yo cada vez que pruebo tus labios, me siento como en el cielo" - le contó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los femeninos.

"Sofia" - pronunció con preocupación al separarse - "Axel, te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?, mi hermana estaba enojada y triste de tener que ver a Hugo cerca de esa...arpía"

Su novio se rió ante su forma de referirse a la princesa que seguía a su hermano desde que este tenía memoria. Ya habían regresado después de desayunar con los demás, el rey Garrick estaba ocupado con el padre de la princesa Elisa que por cierto fue un desagrado para Amber verla, su hermana ya le había contado sus celos con Hugo por esa chica, lo que la colocaba en la calidad de enemiga de ella también, nadie hería los sentimientos de su hermana pequeña y se salía con la suya.

"Si, a veces mi hermano es muy despistado pero te aseguro que él solo ve a Elisa como una amiga, Sofia es la única dueña de sus pensamientos" - le aseguro, recordando la tirante situación entre ambas chicas.

"Más le vale" - volvió a escuchar la carcajada de su amado ante su puchero enojado.

"Créeme, Elisa no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Hugo" - era cierto, cada vez que Sofia estaba presente Hugo se olvidaba del resto del mundo y se concentraba solo en ellas si Elisa logramos alejarlo de la princesa de ojos azules sería porque él no querría ser descortés y escuchar lo que esa mujer tenía que decirle.

"Y usted no se dejará engatusar por sus muchas admiradoras, ¿verdad príncipe Axel?" - dijo con una mirada inquisidora, recordando que conocía a varias de ellas.

"Claro pero usted tiene muchos admiradores princesa Amber, ¿recuerdas a Thomas?" - le cuestionó divertido de verla celosa para luego sentirla estremece en sus brazos.

El horrible recuerdo de cómo el príncipe de Borrea enterraba aquella daga en el abdomen de su novio seguía fresco en su memoria y le producía un miedo espantoso de que volviera a herirlo y esta vez sí lo perdiera para siempre.

"Amber, no tengas miedo, él ya está encerrado, no volverá a hacernos daño" - le dijo con una sonrisa suave, mientras le acariciaba la espalda para hacerla sentir mejor.

Lastimosamente ambos ignoraban que todos les ocultaban que Thomas estaba libre y tenía a Praline en sus manos.

Mientras tanto en el jardín del castillo estaba Sofia, observando aquel hermoso lago frente al mismo, ese en el que cada año patinaba junto a su novio y una sonrisa enamorada se formó en su rostro, en aquel entonces no sabía lo importante que era para ella estar todo ese tiempo a su lado, cada minuto, cada segundo junto a él era maravilloso y único y ahora podía besarlo y abrazarlo cuanto quisiera y lo mejor de todo es que le correspondía, suspiro cerrando los ojos, llenando su mente de todos los recuerdos con él, los malos y los buenos, no podría ser más feliz, Hugo había sido llamado por su padre por lo que le pidió que lo esperara en aquel lugar.

"Riéndote sola" - abrió los ojos bruscamente, aquella voz insoportable ya se la sabía de momería, ni Hildegard podía tener una voz tan incómoda.

"¿Que quieres?" - preguntó molesta, esta chica hacía que perdiera sus modales.

"Solo vine a decirte que no te sientas tan cómoda, acéptalo, Hugo no es de tu clase, no es para ti" – le respondió con una sonrisa frívola y mezquina.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - cuestiono confundida.

"Mírate, aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, no importa que estés vestida con bonitos vestidos y seas la hijastra del rey de Enchancia, no dejas de ser esa niña de pueblo" - Sofia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y las palabras de aquellas admiradoras de su novio llegaron a su mente - "Hugo nació de la realeza, como dicen algunos, de sangre azul mientras que naciste de la pobreza, si no mal recuerdo, tu mamá era la zapatera del pueblo" - se jactó con una risilla de lo peor - "No podrían ser más corrientes"

"¡De mi di lo que quieras pero a mí madre ni se te ocurra insultarla!" - le exigió enojada, a su parecer su madre era la mejor del mundo y nadie tenía derecho a hablar mal de ella, sin embargo la otra no pareció intimidarse - "Además a Hugo no le importa que yo no naciera de la realeza, me ama por lo que soy"

"Pues es una pena que ese amor no dure mucho" - respondió fingiendo lastima, mientras Sofia se cada a sin aliento.

"¿De…de qué hablas?" - tartamudeo con miedo.

"¿Hugo no te lo ha dicho?, bueno, es comprensible con todo lo que pasó con Axel" - se río contenta de ver el miedo la cara de su enemiga - "Verse el asunto que mi padre está tratando con el padre de Hugo es una unión entre nuestros reinos a través de un matrimonio entre Hugo y yo"

La princesa menor de Enchancia casi se cae, sentía que todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando, tenía que ser mentira, ¡Hugo no podía hacerle esto!

"¡No, estas mintiendo!" - le refutó con desesperación.

"¿Porque te mentiría?, hubieras visto la cara de Hugo cuando lo supo, estaba tan feliz pero claro él están bueno y bondadoso que seguro sintió lastima por ti y no quiso lastimarte pero yo no" – pronunció con odio - "Hugo será mío y tú eres solo un error en su vida, así que te voy pedir que te alejes de él, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo"

Sofia estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amado Hugo se casaría con otra.

El corazón le dolía y bastante, ante la mirada de regocijo de su interlocutora salió corriendo de allí tratado de contener las lágrimas, no podía continuar ni un segundo más en ese palacio, corrió sin fijarse por donde iba por lo que terminó chocando con alguien.

"Sofia, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?" - era su hermana Amber - "Te estaba buscando, es hora de regresar a casa" - la rubia se fijó en los ojos acuosos de su hermanita y la preocupación la invadió - "Hermana, ¿por qué estás llorando?, ¿qué pasó?"

"Amber...Hugo, él..." - los sollozos no la dejaban hablar, a lo que su hermana mayor le pidió que se calmara para explicarle mejor - "Él... ¡se va a casar con Elisa!.."

Amber abrazo a su hermana con fuerza, estaba enojada con Hugo, como se atrevía a lastimar a su hermanita, iba a reprocharle pero como adivinando lo que pensaba a hacer Sofia la retumbó del brazo para detenerla.

"No Amber...solo quiero irme de aquí...vámonos por favor" - rogó ya sin poder contener su llanto.

"Está bien, será como tú digas pero no reas que se salvará de mi furia" - le recordó para luego llevarla del brazo.

Hugo llegó al lugar de en donde había dejado a Sofia pero se confundió totalmente al ver que la única que estaba era una sonriente Elisa.

"Elisa, ¿dónde está Sofia?, le dije que me espera aquí" - preguntó mirando a todos lados para ver si la encontraba pero no habas más nadie.

"Oh, Sofia me dijo que tenía que irse a su casa, fue a buscar a su hermana y se fueron" - le mintió con descaro.

"Pero no entiendo, porque no me espero para decírmelo" - no comprendía porque su novia se había ido así sin más.

"No te preocupes, seguro te lo dirá cuando se vean mañana en la academia, ¿qué pasa te decepciona verme solo a mí?" - le preguntó con fingida tristeza.

"No es eso, lo que pasa es que..." - todo esto le parecía muy extraño, si tenía algo de sentido pero ciertamente sentía que algo no encajaba.

"Hugo, nos conocemos desde niños y siempre e querido decirte algo muy importante" – pronunció melosa, acercándose a él como una serpiente - "Me gustas y mucho"

Casi lo besa a la fuerza pero un fuerte grito que parecían venir de dos mujeres se escucho por todo el castillo, llamando la atención de todos lo que estaban en el.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" - al parecer venia de la puerta de entrada del palacio.

Al salir corriendo, dejando a una enfurecida Elisa al ver frustrado su intento de besarlo, se encontró con su hermano que bajaba con rapidez las escaleras y ambos salieron para ver cuál había sido la razón de aquellos gritos.

Quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los guardias de la entrada noqueados y tirados en el suelo y lo mismo pasaba con el cochero del carruaje de Enchancia, el cual se encontraba estacionado frente a las escalaras que daban a la entrada principal del palacio. Rápidamente sus mentes comenzaron a llenarse de preguntas y la que más se repetía era que si el carruaje de Enchancia estaba allí, ¿Dónde estaban Sofia y Amber?

"¡Guardia, despierte por favor, ¿qué pasó aquí?!" - preguntó Hugo a uno de de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta.

"Príncipe...ellos...nos atacaron y se llevaron a las princesas de Enchancia" - le respondió este, aún bastante aturdido.

"¡¿Ellos?, ¿quiénes?!" - exigió saber Axel, al tiempo que su padre llegaba a la escena junto al padre de Elisa.

"Los...príncipes de Borrea" - les dijo tocándose la cabeza por el dolor que tenía.

Para Axel y Hugo el tiempo parecía haberse detenidos sus corazones igual, las mujeres que amaban estaban en peligro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados, tan pronto se supo del secuestró de las princesas de Enchancia por los príncipes de Borrea, el rey Roland II fue rápidamente en un carruaje al reino de Albuquerque junto con su esposa y su hijo y este venía con su novia que les había pedido que las dejaran ir con ellos, Sofia y Amber eran sus mejores amigas y estaba preocupada.

Pero los más angustiados eran Axel y Hugo, las mujeres que amaban estaban en las garras de aquellos villanos y claro que el peli castaño rojizo ya estaba enterado de que Praline también estaba secuestrado por ellos.

La princesa Elisa y su padre se fueron, el rey de North Freezenberg pensó que este tema era demasiado delicado y que no tenían porque inmiscuirse por lo que aunque su hija se negaba a irse, solo para aprovecharse de que Sofia no estaba y enamorar a Hugo, no se lo permitió y se fueron lo más pronto del reino de Albuquerque para esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

"¡No puedo creer que me lo ocultaran papá y más que todo a Amber, ella merecía saber que su mascota fue robada por ese maldito de Thomas!" - reprochó con enojo el príncipe Axel.

"Lo siento Axel, yo tengo la culpa, les pedí a todos que no les dijeran nada para no arruinar su felicidad pero tienes razón no debí ocultar la verdad, me confié y por mi descuido…mis hijas están en riesgo..." - acepto con la voz quebrada el rey Roland II.

Miranda abrazo a su marido ahora más que nunca necesitaban estar unidos como familia, él solo había querido que la felicidad de su hija con su novio no se viera opacada por la maldad de Thomas y su hermano, Roderick.

Axel suspiró tratando de serenarse a pesar de que la rabia lo inundaba, se moría de ganas por romperle la cara a Thomas – "Está bien rey Roland, lo comprendo, no me gusto que no nos dijeran la verdad pero entiendo sus motivos, si yo lo hubiera sabido tampoco se lo diría a Amber para no hacerla sufrir, no es momento de buscar culpables, lo importante es cómo encontrarlas y rescatarlas, a ellas y a Praline"

"No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando, yo iré a buscarlas" - declaró James dispuesto a salir.

"¡Espera James!, la guardia real ya salió a buscarlas, junto con Cedric y Cordelia, ya es suficiente con que Sofia y Amber estén en sus manos, no podemos permitir que te arriesgues así" - le regaló su madre.

Cordelia era la esposa del hechicero real de Albuquerque, este no estaba ya que había ido para un seminario de hechiceros reales, por lo que ella era la hechicera real por el momento. Tan pronto Cedric supo de la desaparición de Sofia y Amber fue en apoyo a las guardias reales de ambos reinos y su hermana para encontrarlas.

"¡Pero mamá, son mis hermanas, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!" - se quejó el príncipe rubio.

"Estoy de acuerdo con James" - dijo Hugo y todos se le quedaron mirando incluyendo al mismo James – "¿Qué?"

"No, es solo que a pesar de la situación es un poco raro que ustedes estén de acuerdo en algo" - respondió su hermano mayor – "Pero concuerdo con los dos, Amber es la mujer que amo y no permitiré que el idiota de Thomas le ponga una mano encima, iré con ustedes"

"No tan rápido. Hijos entiendo su angustia pero no permitiré que ese hombre les vuelva a hacer daño, además, todavía debes guardar reposo o tu herida no sanara completamente Axel, así que no irán a ninguna parte" - hablo el rey Garrick.

"Pero papá, nosotros... " - Hugo quiso refutar pero su padre se lo impidió.

"Ni una palabra más Hugo, como hombre los comprendo pero como padre mi prioridad es su protección" - respondió con propiedad el rey de Albuquerque.

"Lo mismo va para ti James, sé que amas a tus hermanas pero tú vida también es importante, ya viste de lo que Thomas es capaz, además ni siquiera sabes en dónde están" - recalcó el rey Roland II a su hijo y este gimió frustrado y Vivian intentaba reconfortarlo -"Tengo una mejor idea, Garrick, tú y yo iremos a unirnos a la guardia y nuestros hechiceros reales en la búsqueda, ¿estás de acuerdo? "

"Si, es una buena idea, así nuestros hijos estarán más tranquilos" - concordó el rey de Albuquerque a lo cual sus dos hijos los veían incrédulos, no era que no creyeran en las habilidades de su padre para luchar como un caballero pero su edad ya no era precisamente la de un joven de 19 años, así como él no quería que ellos salieran lastimados, ellos tampoco querían verlo herido a él o al padre de sus novias heridos.

"No, papá tu..." - Axel quería tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión pero así como con su hermano su padre no quiso escuchar.

"¡Iremos Roland y yo y no se hable más!" - ordenó tanto como rey que como padre - "Albert, busca mi vieja armadura de batalla y busca el equipo necesario para el rey Roland"

"Enseguida señor" - respondió el mayordomo con una reverencia saliendo a cumplir con la orden dada por su rey.

"Roly ten cuidado" - le pidió la reina Miranda a su esposo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Descuida Miranda, traeré a Sofia y a Amber de vuelta" - le dio un beso en los labios y con una última mirada a su enojado hijo se fue con el rey Garrick a salvar a sus hijas.

"¡Argh!, ¡no puedo creerlo, mi padre aún me ve como un niño!" - se quejaba el príncipe rubio y de ojos pardo.

"James te entiendo pero también entiende a tu padre, no quiere que tú también estés en peligro y yo tampoco quiero verte herido" - le rogó una preocupada Vivian con las ganas de llorar reflejadas en sus ojos verdes claro.

El rubio se sintió impotente ante el miedo y la angustia que su madre y su nueva novia tenían y se abrazó a ella en busca de fuerzas, para ambos.

Hugo frunció el ceño y apretó los puños de la rabia e impotencia que así como James y su hermano sentían y con un quejido de frustración corrió hacia el gimnasio de su castillo siendo visto únicamente por su hermano mayor con el rostro serio, muy serio.

Ya dentro del amplio, lujoso y bien equipado lugar para hacer todo tipo de entrenamiento y ejercicios, el príncipe menor de Albuquerque golpeo un saco de arena con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Canción** **: Héroe de Enrique Iglesias**

 **Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si una vez yo pudiera llegar  
a erizar de frio tu piel  
a quemar que se yo, tu boca  
y morirme allí después  
y si entonces  
temblaras por mi  
lloraras al verme sufrir  
ay sin dudar tu vida entera dar  
como yo la doy por ti. **

Estaba indignado, molesto, furioso, no podía creer que su padre y el padre de su novia no los dejaran a su hermano, a James y a él ir, así fuera con ellos, a salvarlas. ¡Por dios!, él no quería hacerlo por querer ser un héroe, bien, tal vez solo el héroe de Sofia pero no por fama, porque no quería ningún tipo de adulación por ello, solo quería buscarla, verla, tenerla junto a él, sana y salva, abrazarla y besarla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar ese mismo día, jamás se perdonaría si ella no regresaba, la amaba más que a su propia vida, no era justo que esto estuviera pasando.

Ella significaba todo para él, su preciosa princesa de corazón noble, valiente y justo, la chica que lo amaba por cómo era y por su título o riqueza, estaba en manos aquellos villanos y él estaba allí sin poder hacer algo, se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a practicar las técnicas de las artes marciales que había estado practicando con Jin, el príncipe de Wei-Ling.

Después de verlo practicar un día en el gimnasio de la academia decidió intentarlo y le pidió que le enseñara, incluso Zandar, príncipe de Tangu, se había unido a ellos.

La imagen de Sofia sonriéndole llego a su memoria. Su Sofia, con esa sonrisa tan bella y hermosa que llenaba su vida de luz y felicidad, recordó también los celos que sintió y aún siente cada vez que ella abraza y adula a su hechicero real, Cedric, pero sabía que era solo admiración y cariño, era una suerte para él que Sofia era muy inocente como para darse cuenta de la cantidad de admiradores que tenía, era una de las pocas chicas que no se jactaba de ser princesa y era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

Humana, tierna, humilde, era tan pura como un ángel, con aquel corazón valiente y justo en que había espacio para todos, incluso para los que le han hecho daño, ¿qué sería de él sin ella?, seguramente su vida sería gris y sin sentido.

Tomó una espada y empezó a entrenar con ella. Tenía mucha rabia pero de la impotencia, sentía dolor y angustia de que ella estuviera en peligro ¿y él que hacía?, esperar como un tonto mientras aquellos malvados podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

"¡Maldición!" - gritó colérico, que clase de novio era que se quedaba esperando y no saliendo a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, se odiaba a sí mismo. Cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose de la espada y respirando con dificultad por el cansancio –"Sofia"

 **Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación. **

"Bueno, no soy Sofia pero si al conozco" - dijo una voz de mujer desconocida para él.

"¿Quien está allí?" - preguntó mirando al frente y a detrás de él pero no había nadie más que él o al menos eso parecía.

"¡Estoy arriba principito!" - hablo en sentido bromista aquella voz femenina.

Miro hacia arriba y parada o más bien flotando en una de las grandes ventanas de cristal abiertas estaba el hada protectora Chrysta, la entrenadora de Sofia, viéndolo con una expresión burlona y medió divertida.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - quiso saber, nunca la había visto.

El hada cabello negro y piel morena descendió hasta donde estaba él al mismo tiempo que lo observaba con una mirada de curiosidad, dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza.

"Con que tú eres el famoso príncipe Hugo de Albuquerque, no estás mal ya veo porque le encantas a Sofia" - le respondió haciéndole sonrojar.

"Espera, te pregunte quién eres y ¿de donde conoces a mi novia?" - preguntó recuperando la compostura.

"Hay, no seas tan desconfiado niño. Verás, me llamo Chrysta y soy una de los protectores de las Islas Místicas y tu novia, Sofia, la princesa menor de Enchancia, es una protectora en entrenamiento desde los 11 años, yo soy su entrenadora, por eso te digo que la conozco" - comenzó a explicarle el hada protectora.

"¿Que...estás diciendo?, según lo que se, las Islas Místicas es el lugar de donde viene toda la magia pero es muy difícil ir a haya y ¿que son los protectores?" - interrogó sin entender mucho.

"Somos los que protegemos la magia de las islas místicas, cuando tu novia tenía 11 años, su hermana Amber y ella fueron a las islas ya que Sofia era la guardiana de la historia por su amuleto, el amuleto de Avalor" - Hugo inmediatamente recordó el colgante que antes era morado ya ahora rosa rubí que su novia siempre llevaba - "Y la biblioteca secreta le encargó terminar con un final feliz la historia de los maestros de los cristales pues una de las islas es donde se cultivan todos los cristales mágicos que también se usan para creer joyas mágicas, como por ejemplo amuletos y bueno, fueron engañadas por Prisma, la hermana de Azurine, la maestra cristal. Se le había sido quitado su cetro Terra Crystal porque sospechaban que ella quería adueñarse de toda la magia para crear cristales por todas las islas y ser adulada, estaba celosa de su hermana. Bien, Sofia logró vencerla y los demás protectores agradecidos le pidieron que se uniera a nosotros como la protectora de Ever Realm y ella aceptó, luego me pusieron a mí a cargo de su entrenamiento y hasta el momento continúa haciéndolo"

"¡¿Que el amuleto de Sofia es un amuleto mágico?!" - ahora todo tenía sentido para él, las misteriosas desapariciones de la oji azul, el que ella hablara con sus animales como si en verdad los entendiera y muchas cosas más, todo era por el amuleto – " _Sabía que había algo mágico en ella pero no sólo por eso si no también lo que ella es"_ \- pensó con una sonrisa de orgullo por su novia, sin embargo aún no entendía una cosa – "Y ¿porque me estás contando todo esto a mi?

 **Si supieras  
la locura que llevo  
que me hiere  
y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da  
mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero **

"Porque ha llegado el momento de que tú te unas a los protectores pero no serias cualquier protector, tú serías no sólo el segundo protector de Ever Realm sino también el de Sofia" - los ojos del joven príncipe casi se salían de sus órbitas – "¿Porque te sorprendes?, no me digas que no quieres salvar a Sofia"

"No, por supuesto que quiero salvarla, nada me haría más feliz que poder protégela pero ¿porque yo?, no he hecho algo tan heroico como Sofia, es más, en un principio fui malo con ella y si no fuera por su bondad y amor yo no hubiera cambiado, ¿estás segura de que soy yo el escogido para eso?" - cuestionó con pesar, todavía se sentía culpable por haberla tratado tan mal la primera vez que se conocieron que le hacía sentir que no era merecedor de un honor conocer ese.

 **Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvación  
Ahaa... **

"Sofia ya me lo había dicho" - él la vio con confusión - "Si, ella me habla mucho de ti, eres su tema favorito es como si tú fueras él único además de su familia que la hace sentir feliz" - su rostro esbozo una dulce sonrisa, era parte de la felicidad de su amada Sofia - "Siempre me cuenta de todo lo que viven juntos y de tus habilidades, virtudes y destrezas y también me contó lo, que le hiciste cuando la conociste y de lo culpable que aún te sientes por ello" - la sonrisa de Hugo cayo para mostrar tristeza el solo recuero lo hacía sentirse mal - "Pero también me dijo algo que te ama y ese que la trato mal y se burlo de ella ya no existe y el verdadero tú es que ella conoce ahora y lo que importa es el presente y no el pasado, si, no se puede escapar a nuestro pasado pero no podemos permitir que eso interfiera en nuestro presente y futuro, tú has cambiado y para mejor y créeme eso nos consta a mí y a los demás protectores, te hemos estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y podemos darnos cuenta de que tu amor por Sofia es verdadero"

"Así es, amo a Sofia y lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, ella es mi felicidad, es una chica increíble, con el corazón más puro que he visto, es hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, es como la luna pero brilla como el sol, no hay palabras para describir lo que siento por ella pero si estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de ella si es necesario" - aseguró decidido - "Tienes razón no te puedo mentir, el recuerdo de lo tonto que fui aquella vez jamás se irá pero no dejaré que eso se entrometa en nuestra relación, en el gran amor que le tengo a mi adorada Sofia"

"Y ni que decir que eres tan hábil como ella, hasta me atrevería decir que eres el único que podría vencerla" - el chico se sintió un poco alagado por eso pero súbitamente recordó algo.

"Disculpa, dijiste que sería un protector pero ¿cómo lo haré?" - preguntó más para él que para ella, pues no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

"Bueno, normalmente debería probarte para que vayas a Glazing Glacier en la isla del invierno eterno para que un Enchantlet como este..." - le mostró su Enchantlet de protector - "Te escoja como su dueño ya que de esa forma solo tú puedes usarlo pero para sorpresa de todos este ya te escogió desde hace mucho, cuando Sofia obtuvo el suyo un brazalete negro y en rojo, igual al de ella voló cerca de mi aunque ella no se dio cuenta, lo guarde y se lo mostré a los otros y me explicaron todo pero debía llegar el día en que pudiera contártelo y ese día por fin ha llegado, así que, ¿qué dices?, ¿aceptas?"

El hada saco de su bolsillo un Enchantlet exactamente como ella lo describió e inmediatamente el que usaba su novia llego a su memoria, era cierto, su diseño era igual solo que en negro y rojo.

"Si, acepto, no permitiré que lastimen a Sofia" - tan pronto acerco su mano derecha al brazalete, este brillo y se colocó por sí solo en ella.

 **Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
una vez más, mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero **

"Debo admitirlo, los colores oscuros te quedan muy bien. Entonces, nosotros supimos de que Sofia estaba en peligro gracias a que el Enchantlet manda una señal a los otros en busca de ayuda, con el puedes comunicarte de esta forma" - quedo impresionado al ver salir del brazalete del hada un látigo fino y brillante que creó un circulo en donde aprecio el rostro de un hombre calvo, de piel negra y con unas alas grandes que parecían las de un halcón - "¿Qué tal Orion?, el novio de nuestra princesa favorita acepto, le estoy mostrando que debe hacer" - interactuó el hada de cabello negro con el hombre.

"Muy bien Chrysta, príncipe Hugo es un placer conocerte al fin, nos alegra que hayas aceptado" - pudo ver que a espaldas de Orion aparecieron dos protectoras más, una con cabello rojo fuerte, piel rosada y unas orejas largas y puntiagudas y otra con cabello negro con mechas rojas que tenía las mismas alas.

"¡Oh, Sofia estaba en lo cierto, es tan lindo y adorable!" - hablo con emoción la chica pelirroja, haciendo que el joven príncipe se apenara pero también contento, su novia pensaba que era adorable.

"Alto, guapo, cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos verde oscuro, Sofia sí que tiene suerte, eres todo un galán muchacho" - le alago Vega, dejándole más apenado que antes.

"¿Verdad que si?, Sofia y él son el uno para el otro" - de pronto parecía que el tema más importante era el noviazgo de él con su princesa.

"Oigan, oigan, lo más importante ahora es que busque a Sofia y a su hermana, luego podrán hablar con la pareja, buena suerte Hugo" - y con eso se termino la comunicación.

"Ahora, todo brazalete tiene un arco WhichWay es una herramienta que dispara una flecha mágica que te indica cualquier camino a seguir pero se necesita el mechón de pelo de la yegua de la niebla de la isla de los unicornios para la cuerda del arco pero eso será después, en tu caso tu brazalete puede rastrear el de Sofia" - Chrysta apretó el centro de la insignia como si apretara el de un reloj y una luz apareció mostrando un mapa que tenía un punto de color lavanda que tintineaba – "Ese punto es Sofia y ese mapa es de..."

"El reino de Borrea, ese es el bosque, es muy extenso, deben de estar escondidos en él, nadie podría encontrarlos allí" - respondió Hugo recordando haber visto el mapa del reino de Borrea en los libros.

"Muy bien, ya sabes dónde está ahora debes ir a buscarla, si necesitan ayudan usen la señal para enviarla a los otros protectores e iremos en su ayuda, ¿ok?" - el peli negro asintió - "Buena suerte chico y saludos a Sofia"

"Si, gracias" - agradeció mientras el hada morena se iba por donde entro y él volvía a ver el punto tintinea te en el mapa orográfico – " _¡Sofia, mi amor, espera, ya voy a salvarte!"_

 **Si pudiera ser tu heroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
que salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion  
Quiero ser tu heroe  
si pudiera ser tu dios  
porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
puede ser mi salvacion  
puede ser mi salvacion  
Quiero ser tu heroe...**

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo solo así que salió en busca de las únicas dos personas que podrían ayudarlo, su hermano mayor y el hermano de su novia, James.

Y hablando de Axel…

"Príncipe, ¿está seguro de esto?, a su padre no le va a gustar" - preguntaba el mayordomo angustiado al mayor de los hijos de su rey.

Axel estaba alistando su pegaso para salir en busca de Amber, no le importaba lo que su padre dijera, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro.

"No me preguntes más Albert, ya sabes la respuesta, si mi padre pregunta por mi dile la verdad, no me molesta que él lo sepa, encontrare a Amber, así tenga que ir hasta el fin del mundo" - respondió firme y decidido.

"Pues no irás solo" - en ese momento vio a su hermano montado en su yegua Electra.

"Hugo, que..."- preguntó confundido.

"Sofia me necesita e iré a buscarla así como tú irás por Amber o me equivoco y ni se te ocurra decirme que me quede porque no lo haré" – los ojos verdes oscuro se centraron en los gris verdoso, ninguno parecía flaquear.

Axel suspiro sabía que no podía detener a su hermano, lo conocía, era tan necio como él y su padre, además lo comprendía perfectamente, Sofia era tan importante para Hugo como para Amber lo era para él.

"Muy bien, iremos juntos - su hermano sonrío – "Sigues siendo un niño"

"Y tú te haces más viejo" - ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, habían recuperado esa relación de hermanos que tanto los caracterizaba – "Sonara irónico pero nos falta James"

"¡No tienes que buscarme, aquí estoy!" - al voltear vieron al joven príncipe de Enchancia en su fiel pegaso, Eco.

Los tres estaban en sus armaduras de caballeros y con sus espadas listas para la lucha.

"No creerán que dejare que vayan a salvar a mis hermanas solos, ¿verdad?, ustedes serán sus novios pero yo soy su hermano y debo protegerlas, esos idiotas no saben con quién se han metido" - los tres intercambiaron miradas de decididas, las encontrarían a como dé lugar.

"La pregunta es, ¿donde podrían estar?" - quiso saber el peli castaño rojizo.

"Yo lo sé, no me pregunten cómo pero lo sé" - respondió Hugo esperando que Axel y James no le preguntasen sobre ello, estaba seguro de que para Sofia esto debía ser un secreto que nadie más debía saber.

"Bueno, si algo he aprendido con Sofia es a confiar en lo imposible e inexplicable, así que está bien, no te preguntaré solo guíanos hasta allá" – declaro James, mientras Axel solo asintió con una sonrisa y con una orden de parte de los tres a sus pegasos emprendieron vuelo, camino hacia el bosque de Borrea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se levanto sintiéndose mareada, cuando su vista se acostumbro al lugar pudo ver que estaba en una habitación y todo estaba casi oscuro ya que solo habían algunas velas sobre una mesa de noche cerca a la cama, intentó mover las manos pero no pudo puesto que las tenía amarradas a la espalda y su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo, al mirar al otro extremo de la habitación vio a su hermana en el mismo estado pero eso no fue lo único que le llamó la atención, cerca de Amber estaba Praline, dentro de una jaula y tratando de despertar a su dueña.

Como pudo, hizo un sonido con la boca para llamar la atención del pavo real y este la miro feliz.

"¡Sofia, que bueno que despertaste!" - comentó aliviado, la oji azul intento hablar pero se le había olvidado que no podía debido al pañuelo en su boca - "Si, Thomas me secuestró con un cazador ilegal y este lastimo a Crackel y Clover, ¿ellos están bien?" - Sofia asintió y el ave continuó - "Que alivio. Thomas quiere usarme para amenazar a Amber y obligarla a estar con él y su hermano Roderick se ha encaprichado contigo, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí pero Amber no despierta"

Sofia observó a su hermana mayor, claro, Amber nunca se despertaba temprano, por eso Bayliwcik los despertaba siempre. Por suerte sus piernas estaban libres y aunque se tambaleo un poco, logro levantarse y aunque sabía que estaba mal era lo único que podría despertarla, piso y jaló los cabellos de la rubia despertándola al instante.

Amber la vio con mala cara pero luego se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba su hermanita y pronto entendió que ella estaba igual por lo que no podía hablar, de repente se escucho un sonido conocido por ella y Sofia le señaló hacia abajo, cerca de sus pies estaba Praline mirándola contento y si no tuviera las manos atadas lo hubiera abrazado y sacado de aquella jaula, por lo que solo se arrodilló a mirarlo con alegría.

La puerta de entrada a la habitación se abrió revelando a Roderick y Thomas, ambos con una sonrisa mezquina.

"Princesa Sofia, es un gran placer volver a verte, no te lo puedo negar, me encanta como te ves" - se burlo el príncipe creído tocándole uno de sus cabellos pero ella retrocedió pegándose a la pared, mientras que

Amber intentó darle una patada a Roderick pero Thomas la jalo del brazo para mirarlo.

"Mi Amber, por fin estás conmigo y el imbécil de Axel no nos podrá separar, ahora porque no me das un beso" - la rubia se soltó con furia del agarre y lo miro con odio pero este le agarro la cara sin ninguna delicadeza - "¡Harás lo que te ordene o tu querido pavo real se quedará sin plumas!"

Praline rabio y se movió en la jaula con frenesí ante esto pero los hermanos lo ignoraron.

 _"_ Lo mismo va para ti Sofia, tal vez me humillaste una vez pero esta vez te toca a ti, pero descuida..." – se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que la oji azul repudio - "estoy seguro de que te va a encantar" - el asqueroso príncipe, que de príncipe solo tenía el título, olfateo el cuello de la princesa menor de Enchancia y le susurró en su oído - "Estas en mis manos y puedo hacerte lo que me dé la gana así que no te resistas o tu hermana y su mascota pagarán las consecuencias"

Sofia se estremeció de miedo y horror, este hombre estaba loco.

"Y para que vean que no somos tan malos les quitaremos los pañuelos de las bocas para que puedan hablar" - dijo Thomas.

"¡Nunca seré tuya príncipe Roderick!" - gritó con rabia Sofia.

"Sabía que dirías eso pero está bien, guerrera y necia, así me gustas más, tu hermana y tu serán nuestras mascotas, nunca nadie podrá saber que están aquí, ni siquiera sus estúpidos novios" - hablo con sorna Roderick.

"Nunca creí que le diría esto a una persona, ¡aléjate de mí, me das asco!" - gritó pero Roderick ni se inmutó.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana!" - exigió Amber pero Thomas la rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura para atraparla e inmovilizarla.

"No te preocupes por tu hermanita, tú y yo tenemos una cita en mi recámara" - hablo de manera retorcida el chico.

"¡Amber!" - Sofia intentó alcanzarlos pero Roderick se interpuso en su camino y en el proceso la tiro contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza.

De esa forma Thomas se llevó a Amber a otra habitación y Roderick se quedó con Sofia.

La oji azul se movió por la habitación aún pegada a la pared en busca de poder alejarse del malvado hombre pero este la seguía sin quitar esa perversa sonrisa de su rostro, estaba muy asustada, no podía usar el poder de su amuleto o de su brazalete mágico en frente de Roderick o podía descubrir su secreto además de que podría quitárselos, estaba realmente atrapada.

Desde afuera Gavin veía todo con un gran sentimiento de culpa y miedo, su conciencia le gritaba que hiciera algo pero tenía miedo de que la familia real se vengase de él, el hechicero real de Borrea estaba con su rey, encargándose de distraer a los hechiceros reales de Enchancia y Albuquerqe, además de los reyes de ambos reinos y sus guardias reales, llevándoles por una pista falsa, así no los encontrarían.

Estaba muy mal con todo esto, desde hace muchos años servía a la familia real de Borrea y sin importar que, él siempre les había sido leal, pero esto era demasiado, un secuestro y más de dos princesas era algo muy grave, además estaba seguro de que lo iban a meter preso por encubrimiento, ¿pero que podría hacer?

Mientras, Axel, Hugo y James sobre volaban el cielo del reino de Brorrea.

"¡¿Es por aquí Hugo?!" - preguntó Axel a su hermano, quería apresurarse, algo le decía que su princesa dorada estaba cerca y lo mismo pasaba con Hugo, en sus corazones podían sentir que los llamaban y muy angustiadas y por si fuera poco la noche se acercaba.

"¡Si, ya estamos por llegar al bosque, allá debe estar la casa en la que las tienen!" - respondió observando la insignia de su brazalete brillar con más intensidad a medida que se acercaban.

"Más les vale a esos idiotas no tocarles ni un solo cabello a mis hermanas o me las pagarán" – comentaba con rabia James.

Hugo y Axel tenían el mismo pensamiento pero debían pensar con la cabeza fría si querían dar con el paradero de sus princesas.

El peli negro observó la insignia de nuevo, al parecer estaban más cerca a cada minuto, con sus pegasos siguieron el rumbo dado y pudieron observar, entre los árboles del bosque, una cabaña lujosa y frente a esta estaba Gavin, el cual al verlos llegar quedo petrificado por el miedo.

"Este es el lugar, aquí están Sofia y Amber" - hablo Hugo con toda la decisión de entrar a la fuerza, se bajó de Electra y se paró frente a Gavin apuntándolo con la punta de su espada en el cuello - "¿en dónde están?"

"Y...yo...yo..." - el hombre no sabía qué decir, estaba acorralado y el sentir el filo de la espada del príncipe menor de Albuquerque rosando su garganta no lo ayudaba.

"Se te hizo una pregunta, ¡¿dónde están mis hermanas?!" - gritó James ya cansado de esperar por una respuesta.

Gavin aún no podía decir nada, estaba en una encrucijada, si no decía alguna palabra lo encarcelarían por encubrimiento y si decía algo igualmente lo encarcelarían pero sus amos lo matarían por delatarlos, ¿cuál era la mejor opción?

"¡espera Hugo!, baja el arma" - le ordenó Axel, mientras se bajaba de su pegaso.

"Pero hermano..." - refutó confundido.

"Míralo, está asustado, es obvio que el solo sigue órdenes" - después de que el príncipe quitara la espada de su cuello, Gavin le agradeció al príncipe mayor de Albuquerque por entenderlo - "de nada, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a salvar a Amber, Sofia y Praline, ¿ellas están bien?"

"Si, en estos momentos están en sus habitaciones, quieren obligarlas a que sean suyas y están usando a la mascota de la princesa Amber como arma" - los tres jóvenes príncipes se miraron asombrados y preocupados con lo que decía Gavin.

"Tenemos que actuar" - exclamó James.

"Lo sé James pero debemos hacerlo bien, si los atacamos podrían usarlas como escudo, además de que su arma más importante es Praline, saben que Amber no permitiría que lastimen a su mascota o a Sofia y está también aria lo mismo por su hermana y la mascota de la misma. Debemos hacer un plan" - explicó Axel, comprendía a James pero también sabía que actuar sin pensar no era la mejor alternativa.

"Tiene razón, debemos encontrar el momento preciso para salvarlas junto con Praline sin que ellos se den cuenta, después de eso podremos atacar" - concordó su hermano, de la misma forma.

"Está bien pero ¿cuándo?" - contestó con impaciencia el príncipe rubio.

"Cenarán en unos minutos, en el techo hay una entrada al tercer piso, pueden usarla para entrar pero sin hacer ruido e ingresar a las habitaciones del segundo piso, allí es donde las tienen y Praline está en la misma habitación que Sofia, entre más pronto las liberen será mejor, quién sabe qué cosas podrían hacerles" - lo había decidido, no, aun no se le quitaba el miedo pero estaba cansado de seguir a una familia que solo piensa en sí misma y no en su pueblo.

"Gracias" - le agradecía Axel por los tres.

Después de un rato se subieron con los pegasos al techo y luego les pidieron a los mismos que bajaran y se escondieran cerca para que estuvieran listos después de que terminara todo y regresar a Albuquerque con sus princesas y el pavo real, pasaron cinco minutos y así como les pidió Gavin, se metieron pero intentando causar el menor ruido posible.

Ya en el segundo piso miraron hacia abajo y efectivamente Roderick y Thomas estaban cenando y felices, era evidente que no creían que habían hecho algo malo. Rápidos pero sigilosos se dividieron para buscarlas, siempre alertas por si pasaba algo.

Axel y James abrían cada puerta pero no daban con ellas, así que Hugo uso su brazalete mágico de protector y del mismo salió el lazo especial que le permite comunicarse con los demás protectores, más que todo Sofia, el lazo formó un círculo y mostró lo más parecido a una pantalla e indicó en qué habitación estaba ella, el peli negro se apresuró y abrió las puertas del mismo para encontrar a su amada princesa dormida en el piso, aún con las manos atadas a la espalda.

"¡Sofia, Sofia, soy yo, Hugo, Sofi, mi amor, despierta!" - pidió desesperado, mientras la desataba, tenía miedo de que ese hombre le hubiera hecho algo pero para su alivio, abrió los ojos y pronunció su nombre algo soñolienta pero bien. Sin embargo el joven no se espero lo que sucedió después, su novia le dio una cachetada en la mejilla derecha sin darle tiempo a reaccionar - "So...Sofia...pero... ¿que...porque...?"

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, su princesa lo estaba mirando con molestia y rabia, estaba totalmente confundido.

"¡Ja!, eso deberías saberlo tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" - le preguntó sin poder ocultar o apaciguar su enojo.

"Viene a salvarlos a Praline, tu hermana y a ti, junto con Axel y James, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese par de locos te tenían en su poder, pero no comprendo porque me pegas, ¿qué pasa?" - contestó sobándose la mejilla afectada, Sofia si que tenía la mano plana y con bastante fuerza.

Sorprendida pero sin quitar su rostro serio se volvió frente a él - "¿eso es verdad?" - preguntó dudosa, el recuerdo de Elisa contándole de la supuesta unión nupcial entre Hugo y ella aún se encontraba fresco en su memoria y le daba mucha tristeza.

"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo dudas?" - le preguntó, pues era muy extraño que ella dudará de su amor.

"¡Porque te vas a casar con Elisa!" - gritó sin poder contener más las ganas de llorar.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿Quién te dijo eso?" - preguntó más confundido que antes y olvidándose de que tenían que salir rápido de allí.

"¡La misma Elisa me lo dijo, me dijo que su padre y el tuyo quieren que se casen para unir sus reinos y que tú no me decías la verdad por lástima! - lloro la pobre.

"Un segundo, ella me dijo a mí que tú te habías ido con Amber porque tenias prisa" - en ese momento ambos se miraron y fue cuando lo comprendieron todo, Elisa les había mentido a ambos.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, felices de volver a estar juntos y de saber la verdad.

"¡Oh, Hugo!, discúlpame por el golpe, es que me lo creí, perdóname, debí preguntártelo primero y confiar en ti pero es que me sentí tan horrible cuando me lo dijo que solo quería irme y yo.." - sin previo aviso pero para su gusto la tomo de la barbilla con una dulce sonrisa y la beso con amor.

Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mientras él rodeó su delgada cintura con los suyos para profundizar el beso - "No te preocupes, lo que importa es que todo está aclarado, debí haber intuido que Elisa planeaba algo"

Se abrazaron felices, fue entonces cuando Sofia notó el brazalete con la insignia de los protectores en la muñeca derecha de su novio.

"Hugo, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?" - preguntó nerviosa.

"Me lo dio Crhysta, tu entrenadora" - hablo como si fuera algo común pero Sofia estaba anonada, la miro divertido y confiado - "Así es, ya sea todo tu secreto, lo de tu amuleto y tú entrenamiento como protectora del ever realm"

"Pero, ¿porque tú...?" - no estaba molesta, solo sorprendida y algo confundida, según Skye, los protectores no escogían a muchos humanos para unirse a sus filas.

De repente el sonido de algo golpeando una jaula se escucho y al mirar detrás de Hugo puedo ver a Praline, tratando de llamar su atención, la explicación tendría que esperar.

"Luego me cuentas ahora hay que sacar a Praline de esta jaula y buscar y los demás" - contestó corriendo hacia la misma para abrirla y que el pavo real fuera libre.

Al mismo tiempo en una habitación cercana a esa, Amber lloraba desconsolada, su hermana y su mascota estaba en peligro y ella estaba atada sin poder hacer nada, además Thomas podría hacerle algo horrible, cuánto quería que Axel estuviera con ella, se sentía deplorable. De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le asustó, tenía miedo de que fuera Thomas regresando para cumplir con su amenaza de hacerla suya a la fuerza pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su novio viéndola con una mezcla de angustia y felicidad en su mirada.

"¡Axel!" - exclamó emocionada.

El príncipe mayor de Albuquerqe la desató rápidamente y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¡Mi Amber!, ¿estás bien?, ¿Thomas no te ha hecho nada malo?" - le preguntó con temor de haber llegado tarde y que ese granuja la hubiese lastimado.

"No, me amenazó con tomarme a la fuerza más tarde y con herir a Sofia y a Praline si no obedecía sus órdenes pero no, no me ha hecho nada" - respondió preocupada por su hermana - "Axel, hay que buscarlos y salir de aquí"

"Descuida, tu hermano y el mío vinieron conmigo, vamos" - tomo su mano y salieron corriendo para donde estaba la habitación de Roderick.

Mientras que Hugo y Sofia ya habían liberado a Praline.

"Busquemos a Amber, Axel y James" - exclamó Sofia con el ave azul en sus brazos.

Hugo asintió y salieron con cuidado para no ser descubiertos, afortunadamente Gavin mantenía a Roderick y Thomas ocupados tomando el té.

"Praline, no hagas ningún ruido" - susurro Sofia y el pájaro asintió.

Al llegar a un pasillo vieron una sombra que se acercaba, preocupado de que pudieran ser guardias, Hugo, le pidió a Sofia que se colocará detrás de él, sacó su espada listo para atacar pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Amber y Axel.

Praline muy contento se bajó de los brazos de Sofia y corrió hasta los de su ama - "Oh, Praline, te he extrañado tanto"

"¿Donde está James?" - preguntó la oji azul.

"¿Me llamaron?" - frente a ellos estaba el príncipe rubio con una gran sonrisa - "perdón, me perdí por unas cuantas puertas más, por fuera se ve pequeña pero por dentro es bastante grande"

"¡James!" - exclamaron Sofia y Amber, dándole un gran abrazo a su hermano.

"Me alegra verlas a salvo y también me alegra verte de nuevo Praline" - dijo acariciando la cabeza del mismo.

"Lástima que ustedes no lo estarán" - era la voz de Roderick y sonaba confiado.

Al voltear a verlos quedaron anonadados al darse cuenta de que Thomas tenía a Gavin sujeto de los cabellos, como un muñeco de trapo y al parecer lo habían lastimado y en un segundo lo tiraron al suelo, solo Sofia, Amber y Praline se agacharon a ayudarlo, mientras que Hugo, Axel y James se colocaron al frente y sacando sus espadas, preparados para defenderlas.

"Vaya Axel, realmente pensé te habías muerto después de que te apuñale, será mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino, porque está ves no fallaré" - exclamó con odio Thomas.

"Quiero ver que lo intentes" - respondió entre dientes y con el ceño fruncido el oji verde oscuro.

"Y me imagino que este es su hermano Hugo y ese es James, el hermano de ellas" - dedujo Roderick, con el mismo tono creído de su hermano - "Tendré que pedirles que se vayan, la princesa Sofia ahora es mía"

"¡Sofia no es tuya!" - respondió con rabia Hugo, su novia no era un objeto y tampoco era de la propiedad de aquel príncipe cobarde y molesto.

"¡Son unos verdaderos cobardes, lastimaron a su mayordomo sin piedad!" - contestó igualmente James, el pobre de Gavin lucia realmente mal.

"Ese estúpido, es un traidor, los encubrió pero fuimos más listos que él, eso es una lección de que la realeza no se mescla con la pobreza, somos superiores a los inútiles campesinos" - contestó Thomas con evidente repulsión.

"!¿Cómo pueden decir eso de alguien de que los sirvió ciegamente por años?!" - les recriminó Sofia con molestia, las palabras de este par le habían afectado debido a su origen aldeano, ya que tristemente varias personas de la realeza pensaban igual o peor que ellos.

"No importa, porque de aquí no saldrán con vida" - Roderick sacó su espada y busco atacarlos, los chicos estaban listo para contraatacar pero el amuleto de Sofia brillo discretamente y los envolvió en un aura mágica para enviarlos afuera, mientras que adentro los príncipes de Borrea estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado.

Afuera, los chicos estaban igual. Amber se acerco a su hermana para hablarle sin que los demás supieran.

"Sofia, ¿ese poder vino de tu amuleto?" - preguntó en voz baja.

"Si, hizo algo parecido que con Elena, nos protegió" - respondió agradecida con la joya para luego darse cuenta de que Hugo la estaba observando, al parecer él también lo había notado.

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho, la puerta de la casa de cabaña se abrió para mostrar a los infames hermanos de Borrea.

"Se terminaron los juegos, ellas son nuestras y ustedes van a morir" - amenazó Thomas apuntándoles con la espada.

"James, quédate con Sofia y Amber, nos encargaremos de ellos" - pidió el príncipe mayor de Albuquerqe al rubio y este asintió.

Pronto la lucha comenzó, Axel vs Thomas y Hugo contra Roderick, los cuatros eran buenos esgrimistas, manejaban muy bien la espada, la batalla estaba muy reñida pero Roderick, como el cobarde y tramposo que era, provocó que Hugo perdiera el equilibrio al golpear su pierna con una patada.

"Lo siento príncipe Hugo pero Sofia es ahora de mi propiedad, se lo merece por haberme humillado hace años" - hablo con descaro.

"Conociéndote debió haber sido porque te lo merecías" - respondió orgulloso de su novia. La conocía y sabía que si Sofia le había dado una lección a Roderick, seguro sería porque el engreído príncipe había hecho de las suyas.

"Te quitaré esa sonrisa de tu estúpida cara" - siseo el príncipe mayor de Borrea, mientras alzaba su espada con la intención de partirle la cabeza al peli negro, el cual serró los ojos esperando su hora final, no podía moverse, el golpe le había impedido levantarse posiblemente le había fracturado la pierna, podría ser su fin, pero afortunadamente eso nunca pasó.

Al subir la mirada para ver el arma se dio cuenta de que era sujetada por un hilo brillante y mágico, al mirar hacia atrás de él pudo ver que venía del brazalete de Sofia y todos los demás se le había quedado mirando ante esto, comprendiendo la idea de su novia, enlazó el suyo a la parte de abajo de la espada y ambos jalaron fuertemente para que un minuto le quitaran el arma al nefasto príncipe.

Con fuerza, lanzaron el arma muy lejos mientras Roderick quedaba humillado en el suelo y aparentemente perdió el conocimiento.

Con un movimiento de su espada, Axel, lanzó la de Thomas al suelo para desarmarlo y lo apuntó con el filo de su espada en el pecho.

"Adelante, mátame, como yo lo intente hacer contigo" - exclamó con una sonrisa confiada y morbosa, quería provocarlo.

El peli castaño rojizo observó a Amber y Luego a su hermano y supo lo que tenía que hacer - "No" - para el asombro del chico y el alivio de los demás bajo su arma y solo observo con decisión y enojo a su enemigo - "primero, no vale la pena a mancharme las manos de sangre por tu culpa y segundo no me rebajare a tu nivel y tercero, no soy como tú" - respondió firme y dándole una sonrisa dulce a su novia, la cual le respondió con una igual.

Sofia fue en la ayuda de Hugo y James le apoyó para ayudarlo a que se levantara, al tiempo que Amber corría a darle un abrazo a su novio aún con su pavo real en los brazos, dicha ave parecía estar impresionada por el amor y madures que había demostrado tener el novio de su dueña, tal vez se había apresurado al pensar mal del chico, todo parecía en clama pero no vieron como Thomas, tomaba su espada del suelo y camino lentamente hacia Axel.

"Debiste matarme cuando podías" - hablo en voz baja y con molestia para después empuñar su espada y correr a toda velocidad y repetir la misma escena del torneo de esgrima, excepto por un cambio.

"¡Axel! - gritó Hugo con angustia y miedo de que su hermano volviera a estar entre la vida y la muerte pero tanto él como todos los demás observaron con asombro como Gavin usaba sus últimas fuerzas para colocarse en frente de Axel y recibir el ataque por él.

El hombre cayó a los pies del príncipe mayor de Albuquerqe con una gran herida en su pecho.

"¡Imbécil!, ¡eres un inútil, mereces morir!" - hablo con desprecio Thomas - "¡Amber, ven conmigo o atente a las consecuencias!"

"¡Jamás!" - respondió firme, la princesa rubia, al tiempo que entre su novio y ella auxiliaban a Gavin.

"Entonces... ¡Muérete junto con el maldito de Axel!" - quiso atacarlos pero afortunadamente no pudo.

Un guardia real de Albuquerqe lo había inmovilizado y más allá, uno de la guardia real de Enchancia hacia lo mismo con un aún inconsciente Roderick.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Roland II y Garrick junto a sus hechiceros reales, Cordelia y Cedric y sus guardias reales aparecer justo a tiempo y con el rey de Borrea y su hechicero real en custodia.

"¡Guardias, llévenselos!" - ordenaron ambos monarcas al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente pidieron que ayudarán a Gavin.

"No...no, no se preocupen..por mi..ya..mi tiempo se acabo" - hablo con dificultad el mayordomo de Borrea.

"Pero..." - quiso refutar Sofia pero el hombre volvió a hablar.

"Princesa, perdón por no haberme….puesto de su lado…cuando quiso salvar a ese caballo volador, Mazzimo…sabía que estaba mal…pero no podía ponerme en contra de Roderick" - el pobre de Gavin sangraba más a cada segundo.

"Está bien, entiendo, pero no se preocupe por eso ahora, lo llevaremos a un hospital y…" - se detuvo al ver al mayordomo de Borrea negar con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, les agradezco su preocupación pero….ya no tengo más tiempo" - de sus ojos salieron lágrimas - "al menos, me alegra….haberles ayudado..y hacer lo correcto…adiós"

"Gracias por a haberme salvado" - agradeció con pesar Axel.

El hombre asintió aún sonriendo y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo su vida se apago en un segundo, había muerto.

El rey Garrick le cerró los ojos sintiendo compasión por él, era una lástima que una vida humana se perdiera por el egoísmo de otro, más por una familia sin escrúpulos pero sin duda estaba agradecido por qué este hombre haya salvado la vida de su familia.

James, Amber y Sofia abrazaban a su padre, felices de estar juntos otra vez, mientras que él observó a sus hijos con regaño para luego suavizar su mirada y abrir sus brazos para que lo abrazaran y eso hicieron, mientras otros guardias ayudaban a preparar el cuerpo de Gavin para cargarlo y llevárselo a su familia.

"¿Estás molesto papá?" - preguntó Hugo.

"No, me desobedecieron pero si no fuera por ustedes nunca hubiéramos encontrado a las hijas de Roland, bien hecho, estoy muy orgulloso" - los había educado bien, sabía que su esposa también estaría orgullosa.

"Yo también James, estoy muy orgulloso, se qué crees que aún te veo como un niño inexperto pero al igual que me preocupan tus hermanas también me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo y sería terrible para mí que algo malo té pasara" - explicó con sinceridad el rey de Enchancia.

"Lo sé papá, perdón por desobedecerte pero ya sabes, no podía quedarme sin ayudar a salvar a mis hermanas de esos rufianes" - hablo con calma el mellizo de Amber.

"Es verdad, pero me alegra que lo hicieras, eres un buen hermano y un gran hombre, estoy seguro de que algún día serás un gran rey" - se dieron un abrazo, mientras Amber, Sofia y Praline los veían con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de Gavin fue levantado y salió con los guardias, todos lo observaron con tristeza.

Regresaron al castillo de Albuquerque, Miranda recibió a sus hijos con un gran abrazo, tanto ella como Vivian habían estado sumamente preocupadas por todos. La princesa de Zumaria recibió a su novio con un gran beso que hizo que el joven se derritiese como caricatura, todos rieron ante esto.

Como era de noche se estaba haciendo tarde y era hora de que la familia de Enchancia regresará a su castillo.

"Gracias por todo Garrick" - agradeció el rey Roland a su gran amigo.

"No hay de qué Roland, me encargaré de que Gavin sea sepultado con honores, después de todo salvo a nuestros hijos, todavía no puedo creer que a ese muchacho no le importo matar a alguien que le fue leal por años" - hablo con pena el rey de Albuquerqe, recordando lo que habían escuchado antes de hacerse presentes ante sus hijos y los príncipes de Borrea.

"Es cierto, su padre no los educó como debe ser, no les mostró el amor y la compasión, es una lástima, espero que en custodia aprendan a ser mejores personas, por cierto, ya se sabe quién liderara el reino de Borrea, Ana, la hermana del medio de Thomas y Roderick, su padre la había expulsado por casarse con un aldeano pero su pueblo le pidió que tomará el trono al saberlo, al parecer su padre era un déspota y solo pensaba en sí mismo, su tío que siempre la apoyo, le enseñara todo lo que tiene que saber para gobernar" - comentó Roland.

"¿Cómo un padre puede renegar de su hija solo por casarse con alguien humilde?" - preguntó Miranda sintiendo no odio sino lastima por aquel hombre sin corazón.

"Nunca lo sabremos pero para mí siempre será importante la felicidad de mis hijos, sin importar con quien se casan, siempre y cuando sea por amor" - explicó Garrick.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ser de la realeza es solo un título, es tu yo el que te define, un monarca gobierna para todos por igual y siempre protege a su familia, como las tres hadas nos enseñaron, gobernar como si el otro fuera tu rey, un rey o reina, príncipe, princesa o cualquier otro miembro de la realeza nunca debe mirar por debajo de sus súbditos, ellos son tan importantes como tú" - concordó el rey de Enchancia.

"Nunca olvidaré la cara de mi padre cuando escogí a Gea como esposa, él fue un buen rey pero era muy tradicional, si no fuera por mí madre creo que nunca me hubiera casado, ella sí que sabía ponerlo en cintura" - río contagiándoles de la alegría y es que la necesitaban después de todo lo sucedido.

"James ¿y tus hermanas?" - preguntó el rey Roland a su hijo.

"Están despidiéndose de Hugo y Axel" - explicó el rubio.

Amber y Axel estaban caminando por el jardín junto con Praline, el pavo real estaba muy feliz de volver a casa con su familia y más porque su dueña era feliz con el hombre que amaba.

"Axel, eres mi héroe, te amo tanto" - hablo la rubia con felicidad infinita, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

"Haría lo que fuera por ti, no podría vivir si algo te pasara. Gracias Amber, me enseñaste lo que es ser un buen hermano para Hugo y a ser feliz" - dijo observándola con dulzura y acariciándole suavemente su mejilla.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas y sus rostros sonrojados, para que el mundo y los problemas no existían, Praline decidió hacer algo por la pareja, sin que se dieran cuenta le dio un pequeño empujón a su dueña y luego le dio uno al príncipe mayor de Albuquerqe para por fin juntarlos y sin perder ni un segundo juntaron sus labios en beso profundo y romántico para luego abrazarse.

"Me gustaría quedarme contigo más tiempo" - hablo la princesa en medio de un suspiro enamorado.

"A mí también, pero tus padres y tus hermanos te están esperando" - respondió igual el oji gris verdoso.

"Es verdad, ven aquí Praline" - el pavo real se subió feliz a sus brazos y con su pico llamó la atención de Axel, lástima que no lo entendía, sabría que le estaba dando las gracias por hacer feliz a Amber y que sentía él no haber creído en él.

El chico lo acarició y luego le dio su brazo a su novia y ella lo tomo - "Ven, te llevaré con tu familia"

Mientras que Sofia y Hugo estaban en el salón del té, observando a sus hermanos desde la ventana.

"Son muy felices" - hablo con una sonrisa Sofia.

"Así es, mi hermano se merece esa felicidad, ambos se le merecen, cometió un error pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, arriesgó su vida por mí, estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mi hermano mayor" - respondió Hugo de igual modo.

Sofia lo vio contenta de escuchar sus palabras - "¿sabes?, creo que no es la mentira de Elisa lo que más me había afectado" - la volteo ver confundido - "Es decir, si, pero eso fue una parte" - se volteó alejándose de la ventana para darle la espalda - "El día del torneo de esgrima, al llegar, todos estaban hablando de mi relación contigo, incluso…tus admiradoras" - pronunció tratando de no perder el hilo por los celos que tenía al recordarlo - "y ellas..bueno, decían que era un persona corriente y se burlaban de mí origen de aldeana, además de decir que yo te estaba usando para ganar popularidad y me sentí mal por eso y luego Elisa me lo volvió a recordar con sus palabras despectivas y la mentira abono más a ello y me sentí destrozada"

"Oh, Sofia" - tomo sus manos entre las suyas y beso su frente con suavidad.

"Sé que debí decírtelo pero pasó lo de Axel y luego esto, además creo que no quería recordarlo" – se explicó.

"Mi hermosa y amada Sofia, tú jamás serás menos que nadie, eres maravillosa, increíble, no les hagas caso a esas personas, no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que arruinarle la vida a los demás, te amo por lo que eres no por mi posición de príncipe o él tuyo como princesa, seguro que si te hubiera coincido desde entonces pensaría igual, porque eres una mujer encantadora, gentil y amable, valiente y justa, eres casi un sueño mi amor, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti, tú cambiaste mi mundo y lo hiciste mejor, estoy orgulloso de tu origen, eso solo te hace humana y con una gran sensibilidad y sencillez que te hacen ver más preciosa aún, en resumen, te amo a ti, como eres y nunca lo olvides y para mí es honor que tú me ames" - le respondió hablando con el corazón, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

"Hugo, te amo, te amo tanto, mi príncipe" - lo amaba mucho más que antes.

Se colocó de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para que tomara su delgada y fina cintura entre sus manos varoniles y unir sus labios a los suyos en un beso profundo y apisonado, cargado de mucho amor, el amor que se tenían, entonces lo supieron, desde siempre se pertenecían, lástima que la pierna adolorida de Hugo, lugar en donde Roderick lo golpeo, interrumpió el momento.

"Lo siento" - respondió apenada pero él no quito su sonrisa, afortunadamente no se la habían roto, solo tenía un gran golpe pero no alcanzó los huesos, sin embargo, aún le dolía.

"No te preocupes, además, tus besos son mi mejor medicina" - hablo con una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

Ella rió bonito y él sintió como si estuviera en un hermoso sueño - "Bueno, entonces tengo que darte muchos, muchos besos" - le dijo besando cada parte de su rosto con amor hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo de nuevo, entonces recordó que le debía una explicación - "Entonces ¿Cómo fue que recibiste tu brazalete mágico de protector?"

"Luego de saber que te secuestraron mi papá me prohibió ir a buscarte y me sentí muy enojado y frustrado así que me fui al gimnasio a descargar mi ira y calmar mis nervios y entonces apareció Chrysta y me contó sobre los protectores y de tu amuleto y del cómo te convertiste en productora y ella me dijo que tú ya le habías contado sobre lo que había pasado el día de la carrera de prueba y lo mal que me sentía cuando lo recordaba, lo tan culpable que me sentía y aún me siento pero no dejaré que eso me limité a hacerte feliz, me dio el brazalete, me contó que los protectores ya me tenían escogido desde antes y que además este brazalete mágico" - mostró el suyo - "apareció junto al tuyo pero no te habías dado cuenta y ella lo guardo, según ellos, esto me hace el segundo protector del ever realm y también tu protector y no podría estar más feliz con eso, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que protegerte" - se tomaron de las manos más enamorados que nunca.

Luego de unos minutos la llevo con sus padres para irse en el carruaje.

Los años fueron pasando y aunque el amor tenía sus altos y bajos siempre encontraba su manera de resurgir más fuerte cada vez y hasta el día de hoy sigue más vigente que nunca.

Les dieron a Roderick y Thomas 60 años de prisión, por secuestro y asesinato, su padre obtuvo cadena perpetua, al saber su historial dictatorial en el reino y su hechicero real fue encerrado en una celda anti magia con la misma condena.

La princesa Ana y su esposo gobernaron sabiamente y le devolvieron la grandeza al reino de Borrea, nunca le tuvo rencor alguno a su familia, es más siempre fue a visitar a su padre y sus hermanos a los calabozos, algunos le decían que los echara del reino pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y a pesar de todo nunca perdió las esperanzas de que cambiaran, sin embargo, eso nunca pasó pero para ella siempre sería su familia y los quería, le dio a la familia de Gavin una casa nueva y siempre les ayudo cuando lo necesitaban y se le rindió honores al mismo con un retrato en el palacio.

Clover le contó la verdad a Sofia y ella lo perdono, no le dijo nada a Amber, el conejo comprendió que su dueña no dejaría de pasar tiempo con él solo por estar con su novio, para él era mejor ver a Sofia ser feliz que perder su amistad.

Vivian se casó con James a sus 20 años y al ser hija única heredó el trono al reino de Zumaria, convirtiendo a James en el rey, tuvieron dos hijos, Santigo y Gabriel, Santiago, tan inquieto e imperativo como su padre y Gabriel, tímido y tranquilo como su madre.

Hugo se casó con Sofia a los 22, un año después de la boda de Vivian y James, y ya que sus hermanos estaban comprometidos, Sofia se convirtió en la reina y él en el rey de Enchancia, continuaron con sus misiones como protectores del ever realm y poco tiempo después tuvieron tres hijos, Henrique, Adriana y Samantha, Henrique era igual a su padre, Adriana, idéntica a su madre y su hija menor, Samantha tenía lo mejor de sus dos hermanos.

Amber y Axel se casaron dos años después que sus hermanos menores, la boda fue grandiosa, literalmente grandiosa, se convirtieron en los reyes de Albuquerqe, tuvieron dos hijas, Sabrina II y Gea II, en honor a sus madres.

Axel nunca volvió a traicionar la confianza de Hugo y a jugarle bromas pesadas, solo lo normal entre hermanos.

Sin importar que obstáculo intentara destruirlos a ellos o a su amor, lograron vencer cada uno de ellos y ser felices para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
